AVISO OPORTUNO
by mars992
Summary: Edward Cullen no es exactamente el tipo maternal que Bella Swan tenía en mente cuando puso un aviso en el periódico buscando ayuda doméstica. Pero ¿cómo puede una madre soltera profesional ignorar a un viudo padre de una hija, que luce tan sexy con un delantal? ADAPTACIÓN. TH
1. Chapter 1

**TITULO: AVISO OPORTUNO**

**AUTORA: ****DIANA GARCIA**

**TÍTULO ORIGINAL: HELP WANTED (2000)**

**GÉNERO: CONTEMPORÁNEO**

**PROTAGONISTAS: EDWARD CULLEN Y BELLA SWAN**

**ADAPTADO POR: MARS992**

**PERSONAJES DE: STEPHANIE MEYER**

**SIN FINES DE LUCRO…**

**Capítulo 1**

Parada bajo la ducha de agua caliente, Bella cerró los ojos e inhaló profundamente mientras el vapor la envolvía. A pesar del chorro de agua que pegaba contra los azulejos, logró escuchar que sonaba el teléfono de nuevo, pero esta vez no corrió a contestarlo. Que lo contestaran los niños, o que lo contestara el contestador, no le importaba. Necesitaba un momento bajo el agua caliente para gozar el silencio. Un momento para sí misma.

El frasco de acondicionador de cabello se le resbaló de la mano, y se cayó directamente encima del dedo gordo de su pie.

—¡Ay!

—¿Mamá?

Bella cerró la llave del agua y observó su dedo golpeado. No sangraba.

—¿Sí, Seth?

—Te llaman por teléfono.

—¿Quién es?

—Es otra respuesta al anuncio.

—Dile que puedo entrevistarla mañana a las cuatro de la tarde —gritó Bella, a través de la puerta cerrada—. Y… ¿Seth?

Se escucharon las palabras sí mamá desde el otro extremo del pasillo. No había esperado para escuchar lo demás. Bella sólo esperaba que se le ocurriera darle la dirección a la mujer.

Después de pagar un anuncio durante dos semanas, Bella apenas había conseguido a cuatro posibles candidatas para las entrevistas que había concertado para mañana. Y faltaba sólo una semana para el fin de curso en la escuela de los niños, así que le quedaba poco tiempo.

El anuncio que había publicado Bella había sido bastante claro:

«MUJER TRABAJADORA EN BUSCA DE AMA DE LLAVES. URGE UNA SEGUNDA MADRE PARA DOS NIÑOS DE SEIS Y DE OCHO AÑOS. SE REQUIERE PACIENCIA, MEDIO DE TRANSPORTE PROPIO, Y QUE SEA BUENA COCINERA. EMPLEO SÓLO TEMPORAL DURANTE EL VERANO. BUEN SUELDO. DEL 8 DE JUNIO AL 3 DE AGOSTO, LUNES A VIERNES, 7 A.M. A 5:30 P.M. SE HABLA ESPAÑOL».

Bella había esperado que le llovieran miles de respuestas, pero hasta el momento apenas había recibido una media docena de llamadas. Y dos de las mujeres ya habían rechazado la oferta de empleo, al mencionar Bella que se trataba de un trabajo de verdad. Todo el mundo parecía esperar todo a cambio de nada. Bella meneó la cabeza desilusionada; así era el mundo…

Ella cojeaba al caminar por su habitación, y cerró las persianas para no ver la vista panorámica de la ciudad por la ventana. Antes no habría tenido necesidad alguna de cerrar las cortinas, pero ahora pasaban muchos excursionistas cerca de la casa, así que ya era más cuidadosa. No quería pasar a ser una vista panorámica más en estas montañas.

La casa ubicada en las montañas de Santa Catalina, era exactamente la que siempre habían deseado ella y su marido: Era grande, hermosa y aislada. Sólo había acceso al camino de la casa por una reja eléctrica que se controlaba desde la casa, y ocasionalmente, durante los diluvios de verano, sólo se podía llegar en vehículos de doble tracción.

Construida sobre la cima de una montaña, tenía una vista panorámica de las luces centelleantes de Tucson, a la vez que guardaba una gran distancia de la vida apresurada y complicada de la ciudad. Significaba para Bella un sueño hecho realidad; sólo que jamás había considerado la posibilidad de tener que vivir sola en la casa.

—¡Devuélvemelo! ¡Te voy a acusar con mamá!

El ruido de pasos fuertes en el pasillo la volvió a la realidad. Bueno, no vivía totalmente sola.

Bella se puso un short blanco de algodón con una camiseta, y mientras esperaba oír el grito inevitable, se peinó su cabello lacio de color castaño hacia atrás. El grito no demoró mucho.

—¡Mamá! ¡Seth me metió una zancadilla!

Golpeaban a la puerta de su habitación mientras giraban frenéticamente el tirador. Pero no contaron con la astucia de Bella; había cerrado la puerta con llave.

Justo al abrir la puerta, entró apresuradamente su hijo de seis años, Anthony.

—Mamá, yo sólo caminaba al lado de Seth, y me hizo tropezar, y me quitó mi juguete, ¡y luego me dijo cretino!

La voz chillona de Anthony estaba ronca por su sentimiento de autocompasión, y tenía lágrimas en sus ojos cafés.

—No seas chismoso, Anthony —respondió Bella por simple costumbre, y apartó un rizo de cabello de los ojos de su hijo. Luego alzó la voz—. ¡Seth!

Al pasar al lado de su hijo menor para buscar a su hijo mayor, Bella iba murmurando: «Jamás quise ser madre soltera…» En algún lado del universo, los dioses se burlaban de ella.

Se ocupó durante todo el día siguiente en los quehaceres de cualquier casa en domingo, y Bella no tuvo tiempo de cambiarse de ropa hasta cinco minutos antes de la hora fijada para la primera entrevista.

Al escuchar el tintineo del timbre de la puerta principal, Bella apenas estaba medio acomodando su cabello con un broche de plata, y se puso unas sandalias. Metió su camisa adentro de su pantalón, y se dio prisa para pasar por el pasillo a la puerta.

—Buenas tardes.

Había una mujer parada en la entrada.

—¡Dios mío! —Bella brincó hacia atrás. Al recobrar la compostura, estudió la cara de la poco atractiva mujer de mediana edad, y sonrió de manera sincera—. Disculpe. ¿Viene usted a la entrevista de empleo?

La mujer asintió con la cabeza, pero no le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Su hijo me abrió la puerta. Luego se echó a correr y ahí me dejó.

Tenía que haber sido Anthony. La regla de no hablar con los extraños simplemente no cabía en el léxico del niño.

—Cómo lo siento —dijo Bella para disculparse de nuevo—. ¿No le gustaría pasar a sentarse un momento?

Durante los próximos minutos, la mujer se esmeró en mencionar que a la casa de Bella le urgía una buena sacudida; que las salchichas con frijoles no constituían una comida equilibrada para dos muchachitos en pleno desarrollo; y que era sumamente antihigiénico permitir que un perro de pelo largo, se acostara en los suelos de azulejos de Saltillo.

Más tarde, cuando la mujer se fijó en un librero lleno de videocasetes, comentó que sólo una mala madre permitiría que sus hijos fueran expuestos a la «basura transmitida actualmente por los medios de comunicación», Bella ya se había hartado de ella. Aun con su acostumbrado optimismo, era obvio que esta mujer no le servía para nada. Bella ya se imaginaba lo que sucedería con esta mujer si Anthony se orinaba en la cama, algo que solía suceder sólo de vez en cuando, o si Seth soltaba sus acostumbradas groserías al probar el calor de la calle.

—Le aseguro que le avisaré en cuanto haya tomado una decisión —dijo Bella una vez más, e impulsó a la mujer en dirección a la puerta principal; tarea que le costó bastante trabajo.

Por fin se apoyó Bella en contra de la puerta cerrada, sintiéndose exprimida. Jamás se había dado cuenta de que las entrevistas fueran tan difíciles.

Después de despachar a sus cuatro entrevistas, Bella se sentía presionada, repugnada y deprimida. La última candidata había sido una chica de escasos dieciocho años, que jamás había cuidado a un niño en su vida, y estaba vestida como de la década de los sesenta. Y ahora Bella estaba enfrentándose con el dilema de qué hacer con los niños durante todo el verano.

Volvió a sonar el timbre de la puerta antes de que pudiera dar el primer paso por el largo pasillo. Tenía que ser la muchacha de nuevo, a lo mejor se le había olvidado su collar de cuentitas de paz o algo por el estilo.

—Hola. ¿Señora Swan?

Bella no desenganchó la puerta mosquitera. ¿Qué hacía este hombre tan guapo en la entrada de su casa? La reja exterior y el camino tan empinado de la entrada normalmente ahuyentaba a los vendedores.

—Sí. ¿En qué puedo servirle?

—Soy Edward Cullen. Hablé con su hijo ayer. Me citó a entrevistarme con usted a las… A esta hora —dijo el señor, y miró a su reloj.

Bella se quedó sin habla. Era típico de Seth no mencionar que la persona que había llamado era hombre. Bueno, pues no podía simplemente dejarlo en la calle. Bella desenganchó la puerta y la abrió.

—Por favor, pase usted. Hace mucho calor.

—Gracias.

Su sonrisa era juvenil, pero el resto de su cuerpo de un metro noventa era de todo un hombre maduro. Bella sintió la garganta seca al mirarlo simplemente. Obviamente había malentendido el anuncio.

—Creo que hubo un malentendido… —empezó a explicar Bella, pero del bolsillo de su pantalones Dockers cuidadosamente planchados, el hombre sacó el anuncio periodístico de Bella.

—Mujer trabajadora en busca de ama de llaves… —leyó en voz alta. Luego levantó la mirada a la cara de Bella—. ¿Me supongo que usted es la mujer trabajadora? —al asentir Bella titubeantemente con la cabeza, éste le sonrió con ojos centelleantes—. Yo soy su amo de llaves.

De repente Bella se imaginó a esta guapura de hombre con un delantal y con moños. Esa simple imagen fue suficiente para alarmarla.

—Señor Cullen, creo que no comprende usted lo que busco…

—Busca usted un niñero para sus dos hijos durante el verano.

—No sólo un niñero, señor Cullen. También necesito un chofer para llevarlos al equipo de natación, un cocinero que prepare tres comidas al día, y una ama de llaves que pueda lidiar con la casa, dos niños y un perro. Necesito alguien que pueda lavar la ropa, regar las flores, y ver que los niños se dediquen a cualquier cosa aparte de los juegos electrónicos durante todo el verano.

—Y, ¿cuál de esas cosas me cree usted incapaz de hacer?

Bella suspiró frustrada. Era una situación ridícula.

—¿Es buen cocinero, señor Cullen?

—Me llamo Edward. Y sí, soy buen cocinero. ¿Le gusta algún plato en especial?

Parecía tener confianza en sí mismo, y tenía entusiasmo. Como ella no se consideraba buena cocinera, no supo ni qué preguntarle, así que cambió el tema.

—¿Es usted totalmente bilingüe?

—De verdad, no. No supe que fuera requisito.

No lo era, pero Bella no quiso admitirlo.

—El empleo sólo duraría ocho semanas, durante las vacaciones de verano de mis hijos. Seguramente busca usted un empleo más seguro.

—No, las ocho semanas me parecen bien. Soy escritor independiente, señora Swan, pero en este momento estoy entre proyectos. De verdad, me caerían de perlas las ocho semanas de trabajo.

Bella meneó la cabeza. No había esperado que le sucediera esto, pero en verdad, no tenía por qué agonizar al tomar una decisión. Ella no permitiría que ningún hombre se entrometiera en su vida, aparte de los dos hombres que ella misma criaba. Ni siquiera como amo de llaves. No obstante que parecía ser competente y de confianza, y absolutamente capaz. No obstante que supiera cocinar. Por tentadora que fuera su oferta, significaría que tendrían que vivir casi juntos durante las próximas ocho semanas. Jamás funcionaría. Para nada.

—Lo siento, señor Cullen, pero no funcionaría.

Incluso al pronunciar las palabras, Bella consideraba sus opciones. Los muchachos tendrían que pasar el verano en la guardería de la YMCA, como si fuera una sentencia de escuela perpetua.

La sonrisa agradable de Edward se desvaneció.

—Ojalá que reconsiderara usted, señora Swan. Considere las ventajas. No sólo sé cocinar, pero también puedo arreglar un refrigerador. Le apuesto que ninguno de los otros candidatos podrían decir lo mismo. Quizás al señor Swan le gustaría contar con alguien que también sepa ayudar con otras tareas.

La respuesta de Bella fue titubeante. Siempre le sucedía lo mismo, aún después de más de cinco años.

—No hay ningún «señor Swan» —dijo, y en ese instante, tomó su decisión. Si este hombre podía hacer el trabajo, lo contrataría. Siempre podría llevar a los niños a la guardería más adelante si esto no funcionaba. Edward Cullen parecía ser la mejor de sus opciones. La verdad, era su única opción. Tendría que sobreponerse a sus propios prejuicios por el bien de sus hijos—. Señor Cullen, he cambiado de parecer. Si usted puede proporcionarme una lista de referencias, lo contrataré.

Edward le regaló su mejor sonrisa, y Bella se sorprendió al devolverle la sonrisa. Por lo menos hasta escuchar las siguientes palabras del señor.

—Sin embargo, hay un pequeño inconveniente…

¡Por supuesto! Debería haberlo adivinado; había sido demasiado bueno para ser cierto.

—¿Qué tan pequeño?

—De aproximadamente tres cuartos de metro, más o menos —ante la expresión de asombro de Bella, Edward se rió—. Mi hija, Elizabeth. Tiene tres años. Tendría que acompañarme.

—Yo, no sé… —empezó a decir Bella—. ¿Cree que puede usted lidiar con los tres al mismo tiempo? A mí me dejan rendida los míos, y nada más son dos.

—No hay problema —le aseguró Edward—. Soy el segundo de doce hermanos, y me he dedicado a cuidar niños desde que di mis primeros pasos, así que para mí es como instintivo hacerlo. Además —agregó—, le hará bien a Elizabeth. Temo que me salga demasiado consentida por vivir solos los dos. Como está acostumbrada a ser el centro de mi universo, ya empieza a exigir mi absoluta atención en todo momento y ha empezado a tener unos berrinches terribles.

Bella sonrió. Comprendía perfectamente lo que decía Edward.

—Mis hijos pasaron por la misma etapa. Cuando Anthony tenía tres años, se me echó en el suelo de un centro comercial, y gritó y pataleó a la vista de por lo menos cien personas. Cuando por fin lo tomé en brazos para sacarlo físicamente del centro comercial, empezó a gritar: «¡Suéltame! ¡Tú no eres mi mamá!» hasta llegar a la salida. Fue espantoso.

Edward gimió. Los dos se rieron, y Bella sintió un vínculo de comprensión con él que no había sentido durante mucho tiempo; era un sentimiento que había insistido que no le hacía falta en su vida. Sus mejores amigas no tenían hijos. Podían compadecerle por los problemas que ella tenía con sus hijos, pero no podían comprenderlos del todo. Significaba mucho. Luego Bella se despejó la garganta. No buscaba a un amigo. Lo que necesitaba era un amo de llaves.

—Entonces, me parece muy bien —al tomar la decisión, Bella volvió a actuar como una profesionista seria—. El último día de clases de los niños es el viernes. Así que comenzará como amo de llaves de mañana en ocho días, si le parece bien.

—Me parece perfecto. ¿Debo llegar a las siete? Vivo a unas cuantas millas, así que si prefiere que llegue más temprano, no sería problema.

—No, ésa es una buena hora —dijo Bella, y extendió la mano como lo haría con cualquier otro contacto en los negocios—. Ha sido un placer conocerlo, señor Cullen. Me da mucho gusto que haya respondido al anuncio. Estoy segura de que el arreglo nos será satisfactorio a los dos.

Él aceptó su mano extendida, pero no la estrechó del todo. Se la apretó de manera más íntima. Aun así, a ella no le habría afectado tanto el gesto, de no haber sido por el tono natural tan sensual de su voz.

—De eso estoy seguro, señora Swan. Estoy bastante seguro de que así será.

Al ver que Edward Cullen se alejaba en su Jeep Wrangler, Bella estaba segura de que se había imaginado cualquier insinuación en sus palabras. Ella estaba vieja y decrépita, y le interesaba más dormir que irse de fiesta. Era impensable que un tipo tan guapo como él pudiera interesarse en ella.

Tampoco se interesaba ella en él.

Bella seguía repitiéndose esa aseveración cuando entró Anthony a lágrima tendida porque Seth había tirado su bicicleta al fondo de la piscina.


	2. Chapter 2

**TITULO: AVISO OPORTUNO**

**AUTORA: ****DIANA GARCIA**

**TÍTULO ORIGINAL: HELP WANTED (2000)**

**GÉNERO: CONTEMPORÁNEO**

**PROTAGONISTAS: EDWARD CULLEN Y BELLA SWAN**

**ADAPTADO POR: MARS992**

**PERSONAJES DE: STEPHANIE MEYER**

**SIN FINES DE LUCRO…**

**NUEVO CAPÍTULO! ME ALEGRO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO LA HISTORIA, ACA LES DEJO OTR CAPITTULO.**

**BESOS**

**Capítulo 2**

Edward se sonrió al girar su Jeep Wrangler para bajar por el empinado camino de entrada. Sería un excelente verano. La casa era hermosa y podría enseñar a Elizabeth a nadar en la piscina. Además, no había contado con la prestación especial de la madre soltera tan guapa. Su cabello oscuro y grandes ojos cafés, eran una mezcla divina. Sin embargo, no pensaba hacer nada respecto a ella, pues complicaría demasiado la situación. Pero de todos modos, el gusto de mirar a Bella iluminaría su existencia. Y al parecer, ella de verdad necesitaba su ayuda. A Edward le agradaba mucho que así fuera.

Como solía escribir durante las altas horas de la noche y no tenía a qué salir por las mañanas, Edward y su hija se habían convertido casi en recluidos. Por supuesto que iban al parque de vez en cuando, o a McDonald's a comer, pero Elizabeth no frecuentaba a otros niños con ninguna regularidad, ni tampoco adultos aparte de él.

A Edward realmente no le molestaba, hasta cuando recordaba como Angela siempre llevaba a Elizabeth con grupos de niños para jugar y a sus clases de natación. Sabía que a Angela no le habría agradado ver a Elizabeth encerrada durante todo el verano en un pequeño condominio horizontal, nada más porque eso a su padre no le desagradaba.

Hasta ahora había logrado sonreír al pensar en cómo se habría sentido Angela o qué es lo que ella habría deseado. Era buena seña, pensó Edward. Durante más de un año después de su fallecimiento, él no había podido pensar en ella jamás sin romper en llanto, y eso había sido muy dañino para su pequeña hija.

Pero hacía mucho desde entonces, y a partir de ese próximo lunes, Elizabeth y él tendrían el uso de una hermosa casa durante el verano, con piscina, jacuzzi y todo, y dos hermanos con quienes la niña podría pelear. Y Edward conocía muy bien los pleitos entre hermanos. De hecho, estaba seguro de que iba a disfrutar del constante eco de los gritos de los pleitos entre niños en la casa. Aparte de los berrinches de Elizabeth, su propia casa era demasiado silenciosa.

Metiéndose en la entrada, Edward vio que se abría la puerta de mosquitero de su vecina, y apagó el coche para esperar el grito de ¡Papi! que llegaría en cualquier momento. De verdad debería ausentarse más seguido, pensó. Elizabeth siempre lo trataba como todo un héroe cuando regresaba.

—¡Papi, llegaste!

La vio en el marco de la puerta de la entrada, casi todo su pequeño cuerpo oculto detrás del generoso cuerpo de su vecina. Elizabeth serpenteó por la apertura de la puerta y corrió por la acera, y sus largos rizos negros volaban en el aire.

Cerró la portezuela del coche, y Edward se preparó para recibir el impacto, pero realmente ella no pesaba tanto aún. Al tomar a Elizabeth entre sus brazos, Edward la levantó en el aire hasta tocarle la cabeza con el techo del garaje.

—Ya te atrapé, y no puedes bajarte ni te puedes escapar —dijo Edward, haciéndole cosquillas, y las risas y gritos de Elizabeth retumbaron por el aire.

Alice, su vecina, había seguido a Elizabeth.

—¿Cómo te fue?

—Pues al parecer, soy amo de llaves durante el verano —dijo Edward, mientras acomodaba a su hija sobre su cadera—. Empiezo el lunes. Durará ocho semanas, justo el lapso que tiene que pasar para que llegue el cheque de Life —volteó para que su nariz se encontrara con la nariz de su hija, y continuó—: Y tienen una piscina, mi vida. ¿Te gustaría aprender a nadar este verano?

La afirmación de Elizabeth mostró entusiasmo, y Edward finalmente estiró la mano para liberarse el cuello de su abrazo que lo ahorcaba. Colocándola en el suelo, sacó sus llaves para abrir la puerta principal de su condominio horizontal.

—¿Por qué no entras a la casa, Elizabeth, para que decidas qué es lo que vamos a cenar? Te dejaré ayudarme si escoges algo que me gusta a mí también. —Edward esperó a que su hija se metiera a la casa para voltear a hablar con Alice—. Sólo espero que no se decida por los anillos de espaguetis otra vez… Los detesto.

Alice hizo una mueca de dolor.

—Yo igual. Gracias a Dios que Jake ya pasó de esa etapa.

Alice había sido amiga de Angela, y habían crecido juntas en California. Cuando las dos se encontraron inesperadamente en Tucson, Alice había comprado su condominio horizontal para vivir cerca de Angela. Y durante la larga enfermedad de Angela, Alice había sido tan fuerte como el Peñón de Gibraltar, siempre dispuesta a ayudar cuando Angela la necesitaba. Desde la muerte de Angela, esa lealtad se había transferido hacia Edward y a Elizabeth, y Edward sabía que podía contar con Alice para lo que fuera y ella lo ayudaría si podía.

—Cuéntame de la casa y la piscina —dijo Alice, y alargó la última palabra con tono envidioso—. ¿Conociste a los dos muchachos?

Edward se sentó sobre el capó de su coche, mientras Alice se acomodaba sobre el escalón de su entrada. Solían hablar mucho en el garaje, lejos del alcance auditivo de sus hijos.

—No, no conocí a los niños, aunque me imagino que por ahí andaban. Hay mucho espacio para que corran libres. Ella vive por Skyline Drive, y el vecino más cercano está por lo menos a un kilómetro.

—¿Ella?

A Alice le brillaban los ojos. Durante más de un año había insistido en que Edward volviera a salir con alguna mujer.

—La señora Swan, la madre de los niños —Edward cambió de tema, y volvió a la primera pregunta de Alice—. La casa es enorme, y muy bonita. Es de adobe antiguo y ladrillo, con techos altos con vigas naturales y azulejos de Saltillo —ante el suspiro de admiración de Alice, Edward siguió con la descripción—. Deberías ver la casa, Alice… En la sala hay una chimenea de piedra tan grande, que podrías pararte de pie en su interior, y la cocina es una maravilla.

—Entonces te sentirás en casa, Edward. Nada más espero que me traigas las sobras de lo que cocinas.

—Lo haré.

Siempre mandaba comidas a la casa de Alice. Su hijo adolescente, Jake, comía lo que fuera y todo lo que encontraba en las alacenas de la cocina, así que Edward siempre contribuía con comida a su despensa familiar en silencio. Era lo menos que podía hacer.

—¿Y?

Alice lo miró como si esperara que siguiera.

—¿Y qué? —preguntó Edward inocentemente.

Pero conocía a Alice, y sabía que no sería fácil evitar tocar el tema de la guapa señora Swan.

—Vamos, Edward… ¿También conociste al señor Swan?

Edward sabía precisamente a dónde iba a llegar con su pregunta. Con un suspiro, se dio por vencido.

—Es soltera, Alice, si eso es lo que querías saber.

—¿Y es guapa?

—Sí, es guapa; y sí, tiene aproximadamente mi misma edad; y sí, parece que nos llevamos bien.

Alice irradió una sonrisa de satisfacción, y se puso de pie para sacudirse su vestido.

—Bueno, Edward, tú sabes que yo jamás me metería en tus asuntos personales. Así que no te sientas obligado a contarme nada.

Se despidió alegremente de él, y Alice regresó a su propia entrada. Meneó la mano al cerrar la puerta de su casa.

Edward meneó la cabeza sintiéndose exasperado. Sabía perfectamente bien, que ya le había contado a Alice todo lo que quería saber. A veces la gente no sabía hasta dónde llegar con su insistencia.

El lunes por la mañana, Elizabeth estaba tan emocionada que Edward no podía convencerla de que desayunara. Cuando había entrado a su habitación para despertarla a las seis y media, ya estaba levantada y vestida, con su traje de baño puesto y su salvavidas balanceado sobre su tripa rellenita.

No dejó de balbucear durante todo el rato que la estuvo cambiando de ropa, aunque tuviera que ponerle su ropa de calle por encima de su traje de baño porque la chiquilla se negaba a quitárselo, y ella siguió hablando hasta por los codos aún cuándo la metió en el coche con el salvavidas y su muñeca.

Ya estaba sentadita en su asiento de seguridad, y esperaba anhelante que Edward le abrochara el cinturón de seguridad cuando él salió de la casa con su taza de café en la mano.

—¿Lista para irnos, calabacita?

Edward no pudo más que sonreír. Alice había pintado las uñas de Elizabeth el día anterior, y ella las observaba de manera muy seria al esperar que su padre se subiera al coche.

—Sí, Papi. ¿Papi?

—¿Sí, Elizabeth?

Se detuvo Edward, y esperó escuchar alguna preocupación de la chiquilla respecto a sus actividades del día.

—Creo que no me gusta este color. Mi tía Alice debería haberme pintado las uñas de color rosa para que hicieran juego con mi nuevo traje de baño.

Las ocurrencias de niños. Edward meneó la cabeza asombrado. Deslizándose al asiento del conductor, le aseguró a Elizabeth que sus uñas se veían maravillosas.

—Además —agregó, acostumbrado a la vanidad de la pequeña—, de esta manera hacen juego perfectamente con el moño rojo tan bonito que forma tu cabello.

Sus palabras la complacieron, y Edward la escuchó mientras hablaba con su muñeca, prometiéndole que le pintaría las uñas también como regalo especial.

Dieron la vuelta de Skyline Drive al camino de tierra para llegar a la verja que marcaba el comienzo del camino de entrada de la casa de la señora Swan, faltando diez minutos para las siete.

—Con tiempo de sobra… —murmuró Edward, al tocar el timbre empotrado en el muro de ladrillos.

Después de un momento, una voz contestó desde los ladrillos.

—¿Su nombre, por favor?

Por lo menos el niño parecía ser bien educado, pensó Edward. Era buena señal.

—Soy Edward Cullen. Me espera tu mamá.

—Está bien, señor Cullen, adelante —antes de que se desconectara la bocina, Edward escuchó el grito del muchacho—: ¡Mamá!

Con un fuerte chasquido, la verja se deslizo de lado para dar acceso al camino de la entrada. Sonriéndole a su hija, quien seguía con la vista clavada en el muro hablante, Edward metió al Wrangler despacio, y empezó a subir por la cresta de la colina.

Como siempre, a Bella se le hacía tarde, pero por fortuna no tan tarde como otras veces. Era maravilloso no tener que darles de comer y vestir a los niños aparte de arreglarse ella misma antes de salir a la calle. Si lograba salir antes de las siete y media, sólo llegaría diez minutos tarde al trabajo. Si su nuevo amo de llaves llegaba a tiempo hoy, era posible que no llegara tarde al trabajo. ¡Qué sorpresa se llevaría su jefe!

El zumbido del timbre de la verja se escuchó por toda la casa a las siete menos diez, y Bella suspiró aliviada. Había esperado que el señor Cullen llegara unos minutos antes de la hora citada para que ella pudiera presentarle a sus hijos. Le parecería extraño tener alguien en su casa, pero si esto funcionaba, podría ser magnífico. Hasta podría olvidarse de cocinar durante todo el verano.

La confusión de sentimientos entre preocupación y esperanza le había quitado el sueño durante toda la noche, y aún ahora tenía un nudo en la boca del estómago. Lo único que podía hacer era esperar. Era una prueba de un solo día, después de todo, porque los niños podrían ir a la guardería de la YMCA mañana si esto no funcionaba.

—¡Mamá! —el grito de Seth retumbó por el pasillo.

A lo mejor contestó el timbre de la verja sin que se le ordenara hacerlo.

—¿Sí, Seth?

Con sus zapatos en la mano, y pisando cuidadosamente donde no hubiera juguetes tirados para romperle las medias, Bella salió de su habitación. Lo único que le faltaba ahora era el portafolios, su comida, y buscar las llaves de su coche.

—Alguien llegó, Mamá. Creo que es ese tipo.

—Se llama el señor Cullen. Y quiero que te portes muy bien con él durante todo el día. Por favor no le quites las ganas de regresar.

Seth sonrió y Bella le despeinó sus rizos insumisos que parecían de trapeador. ¿De dónde habría sacado ese cabello rizado?, se preguntó por la milésima vez. La misma Bella tenía que dormir con rulos si quería amanecer con el cabello rizado.

—Ay, Mamá, yo me portaré bien —prometió Seth.

—¿Dónde está Anthony?

—Vistiéndose. No quería que este tipo le viera su ropa interior del Hombre Araña.

Bella sabía que a Anthony no le importaría que el mundo entero lo viera en paños menores y que Seth seguramente se habría burlado de él, pero por esta sola vez no dijo nada. Sus pleitos eran problema de otra persona por el día de hoy. Era el mejor regalo que había recibido en mucho tiempo.

—Hola.

Lo había observado mientras subía por el camino de la entrada, mientras había sacado a esta adorable chiquilla de su silla de seguridad, y mientras la cargó por la entrada. Bella aún no estaba inmune a la belleza física de este hombre. Como si fuera una estrella de cine. Tenía el pelo cobrizo en rizos sueltos sobre su frente, y sus ojos verdes, estaban enmarcados por gruesas pestañas. Tenía una sonrisa perfecta, hombros anchos… Bella respiró hondo. Ella había trabajado antes con hombres sumamente guapos; no sería ningún problema. Después de un rato, se acostumbraría.

—Buenos días, señora Swan. Elizabeth, saluda a la señora Swan.

Edward bajó a su hija, y ésta se paró frente a él con su espalda apoyada en sus rodillas. Le apretaba las manos mientras miraba fijamente a Bella con sus enormes ojos cafés.

—¿Puedo nadar?

Nada de saludo. Nada. Bella notó que Edward estaba tenso.

—Ay, Elizabeth. ¿En dónde perdiste tu buena educación?

Bella se rió ante su angustia.

—Por supuesto, Elizabeth, puedes nadar en la piscina. ¿Quieres desayunar primero?

—¡Claro!

Al soltar las manos de su papá, Elizabeth caminó a un lado de Bella y entró a la casa.

—No es precisamente tímida —dijo Edward.

¡Cielos! Él y su hija parecían idénticos cuando sonreían. No cabía la menor duda de dónde había sacado la niña su belleza.

—Me di cuenta, señor Cullen. Pase usted. Dado que usted es el que se va a encargar de la cocina, pensé que le agradaría comprar la despensa usted mismo —dijo Bella por encima de su hombro, al pasar a la cocina—. Le dejé un cheque sobre la mesa para todo lo necesario.

—Magnífico —contestó Edward, mientras apoyaba su enorme cuerpo contra la pared de la cocina—. ¿Hay algo especial que se les apetezca a todos durante esta semana?

Bella se encogió de hombros.

—Siempre y cuando no se trate de salchichas o tacos, lo que sea me parecerá espléndido. Esas dos cosas son mis especialidades de la casa, y la verdad es que podría prescindir felizmente de ellos durante todo un verano.

De un armario, Bella sacó la bolsa en donde llevaba su comida, y miró al interior del refrigerador.

Finalmente, dándose por vencida, metió dos manzanas en su bolsa con una bolsita de Sabritas, y tiró la bolsa sobre la mesa a un lado de su portafolios.

—Hay unos wafles congelados para el desayuno de los niños. Tienen su entrenamiento en su equipo de natación de las nueve a las diez, y las instrucciones de cómo llegar están pegadas al refrigerador. El número telefónico de mi trabajo y números de emergencia están al lado del teléfono, el cuarto de lavado está por el garaje, y por favor, cuide que no se escape el perro por la puerta principal.

Bella sabía que saltaba de tema en tema, pero ya pasaban de las siete.

Edward se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

—Llámeme Edward. ¿Lleva usted su comida todos los días? —dijo el hombre, mientras miraba a la bolsa sobre la mesa.

—Trato de hacerlo. De otro modo gasto cinco dólares todos los días en la cafetería —al levantar su portafolios y su bolsa, Bella echó otra mirada al reloj. Las siete con quince minutos—. ¡Seth y Anthony, venid a despediros de mí!

—El estruendo de la corrida de toros… —murmuró Edward, al escuchar los pasos de los niños por el pasillo.

Seth fue el primero en llegar, pero Anthony venía justo atrás de él y Bella perdió toda esperanza de salir a tiempo. Anthony estaba llorando.

—¡Mamá…! —Anthony tiró de la blusa de Bella para captar su atención, pero no le quitaba la mirada de encima de Edward. Cuando Bella se agachó, le dijo en un susurro fuerte—: Seth dice que tengo que quedarme con una niñera hoy…

Edward se adelantó a contestar al chico antes de que Bella lo pudiera hacer.

—La verdad, Anthony, es que yo voy a quedarme hoy a cuidar la casa. Pero tú puedes quedarte conmigo si quieres.

Anthony se soltó un poco de la blusa y giró la mirada en dirección a Edward.

—¿Es usted un niñero? —preguntó solemnemente.

—Para nada —le aseguró Edward—, soy el amo de llaves. La única bebé por aquí es mi hija, Elizabeth. Quizás pudieras ayudarme a cuidarla. Tiene sólo tres años. Comparado con ella, tú ya eres todo un hombrecito.

—Yo ya tengo seis años —respondió orgullosamente Anthony.

—¡Vaya! —silbó Edward con aprecio—. Oye, Anthony, yo tengo mucha hambre. ¿Qué tal si vemos qué vamos a desayunar, y te presentaré a Elizabeth?

Después de pensarlo un momento, Anthony accedió.

—Está bien. Adiós, Mamá.

La abrazó fuertemente, pero no lloró.

—Adiós Anthony. Pórtate bien con el señor Cullen. Y tú también, Seth —agregó Bella, con una mirada de advertencia a su hijo mayor.

Anthony enfocó su atención de nuevo en Edward.

—¿Eres el señor Cullen?

—Sí, pero me puedes llamar Edward. Después de todo, tú y Seth sois los hombres de la casa. Tendréis que ayudarme mucho. ¿Quizás me podáis enseñar cómo se hacen las cosas en esta casa?

—Por supuesto —dijo Seth con entusiasmo—. Yo te puedo decir lo que podemos o no hacer.

—Seth… —empezó a decir Bella.

—Eso me sería de gran ayuda, Seth —Edward le echó una sonrisa a Bella—. ¿No cree que debería irse al trabajo? Creo que los muchachos y yo podemos cuidar la casa solos.

De verdad, en algún momento ella tendría que irse.

—Se los encargo, Edward. Buena suerte.

Estuvo preocupada todo el día. Hasta llamó a la casa dos veces, sólo para escuchar las dos veces a su propia voz desde el contestador. Bella sabía que su reacción era exagerada, y que los niños probablemente lo pasaban de maravilla, en donde fuera que estuvieran, pero no podía más que preocuparse.

A las tres de la tarde, Bella ya estaba segura de que algo terrible había sucedido. Al inventar una cita con su médico, salió de su trabajo una hora más temprano que la hora de salida, y corrió a casa sin pararse a repostar gasolina para poder llegar al trabajo el día siguiente.

Al usar su propia llave en la verja de la entrada, Bella aceleró su Ford Taurus hacia la cima de la colina, y se sintió tan aliviada como asombrada, al llegar a la cima y encontrarse con el Jeep Wrangler estacionado en la entrada. ¿Por qué no contestaban el teléfono?

No había nadie en la casa. Ni los perros ni los niños, ni tampoco ningún hombre alto y guapo salió a su encuentro. El estómago de Bella gruñó cuando pasó por la cocina, al gozar de los suculentos aromas que de ahí emanaban. Al seguir su olfato, encontró una olla grande que burbujeaba lentamente sobre la cocina con el quemador a fuego lento, y el reloj del horno indicaba que faltaban treinta minutos.

A través de las puertas corredizas de cristal, Bella pudo ver que no había nadie en la piscina, y los flotadores se mecían suavemente sobre la superficie. Luego se fijó en la manguera del jardín que serpenteaba por la orilla de la piscina para luego desaparecer.

—¿Hola?

Al abrir la puerta de cristal, Bella salió al patio elevado. Aunque aún no veía a nadie, sabía que había descubierto al grupo. Su saludo apenas se escuchó sobre el fuerte vocerío, y se oyó un grito chillón desde el jardín que corría a un lado de su casa.

Al darse la vuelta a la esquina, Bella no pudo creer la vista que le esperaba.

Lo que un día antes era un parche de tierra en que el pasto se negaba a crecer, hoy se había convertido en un campo de batalla, con combatientes vestidos de pañuelos de hierbas de camuflaje y sus caras pintadas de color verde. Habían construido un par de fortalezas frente a frente a una distancia de unos seis metros.

Construidas de madera prensada y bolsas de arena, en cada una había izada una bandera, que Bella reconoció como camisas provenientes de su bolsa de trapos viejos, cuidadosamente atada a un palo clavado en el suelo. Los fuertes eran bajitos y pegados al suelo, y al observar a Anthony, mientras corría para meterse en uno de ellos, se dio cuenta de que el suelo tenía que haber sido cavado profundamente por dentro; y que la tierra cavada seguramente sería la tierra con la que habían llenado las bolsas.

Anthony y Seth estaban en traje de baño, lo cual le parecía bastante buena idea, dado que las municiones para su guerra consistía en bombas de globos de agua. Elizabeth gritaba con voz aguda al correr por todos lados en su ropa interior color rosa, su pañuelo de hierbas de camuflaje atado a la altura de su cintura gordita.

Al echar un solo vistazo a Edward, Bella ya no pudo desviar la vista hacia otro lado. ¡Ay! Era la única manera de describirlo.

Vestido sólo con traje de baño y pintura de guerra, con un pañuelo de hierbas tapándole la cabeza, su amo de llaves se veía aun más increíblemente hermoso que antes. Con cuerpo de modelo de revista, los hombros de Edward medían lo doble que su delgada cintura. Su pecho estaba forrado ligeramente con vellos cobrizos como su cabello, pero su tez estaba bronceada por los años que había pasado al sol, y los vellos cobrizos sólo contribuían a su aspecto general de kilómetros de piel bronceada.

Sus piernas estaban muy bronceadas también, y eran muy musculosas y velludas. Al preguntarse si la pequeña parte de su piel que estaba tapada por el traje de baño estaría tan bronceada como el resto de su cuerpo, se le secó la garganta a Bella. Ni siquiera quería pensar en los vellos ni tampoco en sus músculos.

Alrededor de su frente, Edward se había atado un pañuelo igual a los de sus hijos, que inexplicablemente le iba bien, porque hacía destacarse sus pómulos altos y enmarcaba sus ojos verdes que brillaban de risa.

Estaba en cuclillas detrás del fuerte que obviamente le tocaba a él y a Elizabeth, armado con media docena de globos de agua, y estaba susurrando a su hija que se quedara quieta mientras esperaban el acercamiento del enemigo. Cuándo al fin se acercaron furtivamente Seth y Anthony, lejos de la protección de su propio fuerte, Edward atacó.

Con un grito que claramente demostraba que el hombre había visto demasiadas películas de guerra, se fue sobre los niños, y levantó a Elizabeth en uno de sus brazos fuertes para lanzar con el otro brazo sus municiones en dirección a los muchachos que ya se fugaban.

Bella no pudo contenerse. Se rió en voz alta. Durante un momento, pensó en sacar la cámara de video, porque nadie jamás le creería, pero estaba riéndose demasiado y acabó por desplomarse en el pasto para observar, mientras se empapaban sus hijos ante el ataque.

Cuando por fin se le acabaron los globos de agua, Edward meneó la mano para saludar a Bella, y luego bajó a Elizabeth al césped. Todavía chillaba de risa, y la niña se metió de nuevo a su fuerte, aparentemente sin importarle o sin darse cuenta de que a su equipo se le habían acabado sus municiones.

—Hola, llegó usted temprano —caminando a su encuentro como si fuera de lo más natural traer la cara pintada con rayas verdes, Edward se sentó al lado de Bella sobre el césped. Suspiró—. Ahora sí que me han cansado…

—Me alegro de haber salido temprano del trabajo hoy —dijo Bella—. No me habría perdido esto por nada del mundo…

—Los indios estaban inquietos. Y así pude ocuparlos en la construcción del escenario para la guerra durante varias horas. Sus hijos son muy aptos para llenar las bolsas de arena, por si no lo sabía. Pronostico grandes carreras en el ejército para ellos en un futuro lejano.

Observaron mientras los niños llenaban sus globos con agua durante un largo rato antes de que hablara Bella.

—Algo huele muy rico en la casa. ¿Qué hay de cenar?

No hubo respuesta. Con cara asustada, Edward se puso de pie.

—¡Caray! ¡Mi salsa!

Corrió hacia la casa, y dejó a Bella para organizar a los combatientes de jardín.

**QUE LES PARECIÓ? **

**NOS VEMOS PRONTO…**


	3. Chapter 3

**TITULO: AVISO OPORTUNO**

**AUTORA: ****DIANA GARCIA**

**TÍTULO ORIGINAL: HELP WANTED (2000)**

**GÉNERO: CONTEMPORÁNEO**

**PROTAGONISTAS: EDWARD CULLEN Y BELLA SWAN**

**ADAPTADO POR: MARS992**

**PERSONAJES DE: STEPHANIE MEYER**

**SIN FINES DE LUCRO…**

**NUEVO CAPÍTULO! ME ALEGRO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO LA HISTORIA, ACA LES DEJO OTR CAPITTULO.**

**BESOS**

Capítulo 3

En el camino a su casa esa noche, Edward sonrió con agrado al pensar en las actividades del día. Luego miró a su hija dormida en el asiento trasero, y volvió a sonreírse. Elizabeth había gozado de un día maravilloso. Se había quedado dormida casi al sentarse en su silla. Tendría que despertarla para cenar al llegar a casa, pero reconocía que tenía que estar rendida, y pensó que una siesta de diez minutos le caería bien.

Él también había disfrutado de un día maravilloso, por agitado que hubiera sido. Sobretodo, había comenzado bastante bien. El domingo había pensado que Bella Swan era guapa vestida de short y camiseta, pero ni siquiera estuvo preparado para verla vestida para ir al trabajo esta mañana, con la falda recta y zapatos de tacón alto. Por poquito se le caía la baba al seguirla hasta la cocina.

Bella los había invitado a él y a Elizabeth a cenar con la familia, pero con sólo mirar a Elizabeth, Edward se había dado cuenta de que era hora de llevar a su hijita a casa. Además, no estaba seguro de que pudiera estar cerca de Bella ni un rato más, oliendo su perfume y admirando sus piernas, sin propasarse con ella; y sabía que por lo menos uno de los dos se arrepentiría si lo llegaba a hacer. Y tenía la absoluta certeza de saber que él no sería el arrepentido.

En lugar de eso, había optado por tomar una porción de la cena para llevarla a casa para Elizabeth, y otra para dejarla en la casa de Alice, y le dio las gracias a su patrona, y tenía que recordarse sólo cada par de minutos que se trataba de su patrona, y llevó a su hijita soñolienta en sus brazos al coche.

Bella se paró en la entrada principal y se despidió con un ademán de la mano, y lo último que alcanzó a mirar Edward era la vista de sus hermosas piernas que se veían aun más largas con los tacones altos que aún no se había quitado desde su llegada del trabajo.

Por primera vez en más de un año, Edward tenía ganas de salir de su casa el día siguiente.

—Elizabeth, mi cielo, despierta… Ya llegamos a casa.

Se veía muy bonita con sus rayas de pintura verde, pensó Edward cariñosamente. De verdad que la chiquilla se había divertido mucho hoy. Cuando su trabajo de amo de llaves se terminara, tendría que buscar grupos de niños para que pudiera seguir jugando su hijita con amigos. Tenían que acabar con sus largos días de encierro en la casa.

Lo que realmente le hacía falta a Elizabeth eran algunos hermanos y hermanas, y Edward lo reconocía. Durante su propia infancia, jamás le había faltado con quién jugar. En todo caso, le había faltado cualquier asomo de privacidad, pero siempre hubo con quién jugar. Lo entristecía de verdad que Angela y él sólo hubieran estado juntos el suficiente tiempo para engendrar a Elizabeth.

Hubo una vez, cuando había logrado convencer a su esposa que les hacían falta por lo menos seis niños para hacer interesante la vida. Entonces Angela había enfermado, y sus prioridades en la vida habían cambiado por completo.

Pero ahora tenía una gran oportunidad para compensar a Elizabeth. Durante ocho semanas gozaría de una familia casi normal, y después, se dedicaría él a darle un ambiente más divertido a su hijita. Después de hoy, Edward estaba seguro de que el trabajo de niñero saldría muy bien. Sólo que también le habría gustado que Bella estuviera todo el día en la casa. De ser así, ¿quién sabe qué clase de juegos podrían inventar?

Bella estuvo levantada hasta muy tarde esa noche. Caminaba con pasos silenciosos por su casa en pijama; simplemente no se le concedía el sueño. Quizá fuera porque su casa seguía con el sabroso olor a restaurante italiano, o quizá fuera porque había comido demasiado espagueti durante la cena. O quizá, se confesó a sí misma, el recuerdo de Edward en traje de baño era demasiado excitante para una mujer que había sido soltera y abstinente durante más de cinco años.

Parada en la barandilla delantera de su casa para mirar las luces del valle en el horizonte, Bella suspiró de gusto por la manera en que había resultado el día. Jamás se habían acostado tan a gusto los niños, rendidos por sus actividades del día; de cavar hoyos y rellenar bolsas de arena, y de jugar a la guerra que habían llamado «La guerra de Vietnam», pero con bombas de agua.

Ella se había reído cuando le habían contado que Edward realmente había ido a Vietnam, y que había sido tanto un piloto como un comandante de tropas de tierra. Cuando ella les había explicado que esa guerra había acabado veintidós años antes, cuando Edward habría contado con unos doce años de edad, simplemente no le habían creído, y habían seguido vanagloriándose de las supuestas aventuras de su nuevo héroe detrás de la línea de fuego. Finalmente, ella se había dado por vencida. Se darían cuenta a su propio tiempo de que se trataba de una broma por parte de su niñero.

Y hablando de bromas… Ella ni de broma había podido dejar de mirar fijamente a las piernas tan musculosas del hombre. Lo había seguido a la cocina nada más para darse el lujo de otra larga mirada a su hermoso cuerpo, después de negarse el gusto en el jardín para evitarse la vergüenza de ser descubierta.

Al llegar a la cocina, lo había encontrado ya metiendo los espaguetis en el agua hirviendo, completamente vestido con pantalones Dockers y un polo, y sin rastro de pintura de camuflaje. Bella había tratado de que no se le notara la desilusión.

Ella misma reconocía que era una locura sentirse tan atraída por este hombre. Acababan de conocerse. ¡Pero, cielos! Un hombre que sabía cocinar y arreglar un refrigerador, que pasaba todo un día con sus hijos sin que lo encontrara tomando la copa a las cuatro de la tarde, y quien se veía tan guapo al correr por su jardín sosteniendo a una niña de tres años con un solo brazo… Edward constituía la materia prima para la realización de todos sus sueños.

Pero Bella sabía que tenía que conformarse con sus sueños del día anterior. Si sólo podía lograr pasar el verano consciente de que sus hijos estaban con un adulto responsable y amable, sin tener que comer tacos durante dos meses, Bella sería una mujer muy feliz. Había soñado con lo inalcanzable antes; sueños que evocaban las palabras «promesas» y «siempre». Los sueños más sencillos eran los mejores realmente, y no desilusionaban tanto a uno cuando no se realizaban.

Después de cerrar la puerta con llave, Bella caminó por la larga casa vacía, apagando las luces y levantando juguetes al pasar. Realmente le había ido muy bien durante los últimos cinco años. Ganaba lo suficiente para vivir bien, y tenía dos acompañantes de tiempo completo para su diversión. No tenía por qué sentirse como si algo le faltara en la vida, sólo porque un hombre se había mostrado tanto divertido como responsable.

La mañana siguiente, Edward y Elizabeth ya estaban en la cocina cuando salió Bella de su habitación.

—Buenos días —dijo Edward volviéndose desde la cocina, y le sonrió ampliamente de manera que Bella sentía derretirse.

—Buenos días —hizo eco su hija, con la boca llena de hojuelas.

—Llegó usted temprano.

De manera automática, Bella levantó su portafolios y lo colocó sobre la mesa, y buscó su tartera en el armario.

—Aquí está —Edward abrió el refrigerador y le entregó la tartera a Bella—. Ya se la preparé.

Bella lo miró asombrada.

—No era necesario que hiciera usted eso.

—No me importa. Además, un par de manzanas y Sabritas no constituyen una comida equilibrada.

Bella abrió la bolsa y miró al contenido.

—Caray, es mucha comida para el mediodía.

—De verdad, no es mucho. Así parece, porque guardé la carne por separado y el pan aparte, para que no se humedezca. Espero que le guste el sándwich de albóndigas.

A Bella se le hizo agua la boca.

—Es de mis favoritos, pero fue mucha molestia para usted.

—No —dijo Edward al girar una hojuela en el aire—. Preparé las albóndigas ayer con la salsa. Además —agregó al examinar la delgada figura de Bella—, parece que a usted le hacen falta algunas buenas comidas.

Reconocidamente, la mejor manera de conquistar a Bella era por medio de su estómago. Tuvo que organizar rápidamente sus cosas por miedo de fundirse ahí mismo en el suelo.

—¿No va a desayunar? —preguntó Edward, al verter un jarabe de moras sobre un montón de hojuelas para colocar el plato enfrente de Anthony.

—Gracias, pero nunca desayuno. Tomaré un café al llegar al trabajo. Además —agregó Bella al echar una mirada a la tartera bien empacada—, podría empezar a disfrutar de mi comida a las nueve de la mañana y seguir disfrutándola durante todo el día.

—¡Qué bien! ¡Huele a hojuelas! —las palabras de saludo de parte de Seth, incitaron a los tres niños a hablar todos al mismo tiempo. Abrió sus ojos extensamente al mirar el montón de hojuelas que Edward colocó delante de él—. ¡Qué rico!

Bella no podía haber esperado mayor perfección. Sus niños definitivamente estaban en buenas manos.

—Bueno, me tengo que ir.

Se dio cuenta de que ninguno de los niños levantó la mirada. No muy segura si estaba ofendida o si le agradaba no tener que pasar por las acostumbradas prisas de último momento, Bella levantó su portafolios y sus llaves. Edward quitó el cazo de la cocina y la acompañó a la puerta.

—¿Qué es lo que tenéis planeado para el día de hoy?

—Aún no lo he decidido. Pero inventaré algo en qué distraerlos de manera divertida.

—Me imagino que sí.

Bella no pudo suprimir la sonrisa durante todo el camino al trabajo. Trataría de llegar a casa un poco más temprano otra vez. No le gustaría perderse la «manera divertida» que había mencionado Edward.

—¿Ya terminó el año escolar de tus hijos?

Tanya colocó su bandeja de golpe sobre la larga mesa de la cafetería.

—El viernes fue su último día —respondió Bella, al sentarse en una silla al otro lado de la mesa enfrente de su amiga—. Y ya me están volviendo loca —agregó con una risa.

—Bueno, si sólo tomaras mi consejo y te buscaras a alguien que te ayudara a criarlos… —dijo Tanya sugestivamente.

—Ahora que lo mencionas, ya seguí tu consejo. He contratado alguien para ayudarme durante el verano.

—Una ama de llaves no es a lo que me refería, Bella, y tú lo sabes. Me refería a un novio, un hombre.

—Ya tengo a dos de tiempo completo en mi vida, gracias. Con ellos me basta.

Bella hablaba muy en serio. Habían tenido esa conversación muchas veces.

—Además —continuó Bella en tono ligero—, dentro de pocos años, Seth ya tendrá la suficiente edad para acompañarme a las fiestas.

Pero Tanya no se daba por vencida.

—Te tengo guardado un tipo maravilloso que me muero por que conozcas. Se llama Tyler Crowley. Es colega de Garret en el trabajo, y gana muy bien. ¿Por qué no salimos todos la noche del viernes?

Bella meneó al cabeza. Raras veces salía.

—No creo. Lo más probable es que alquile una película con los niños el viernes, pero te agradezco la invitación. Además, jamás podría conseguir a una niñera con tan poco tiempo.

—Puede ser —Tanya frunció el entrecejo—. Pero realmente deberías salir con Tyler. Garret dice que sería la pareja perfecta para ti.

Todo el mundo conocía a alguien que sería «la pareja perfecta», pero jamás resultaban así. Bella pasó por alto la persistencia de su amiga y sacó su tartera.

—¡Caray! ¿Qué tienes ahí?

Tanya miró la bolsa con curiosidad.

—Pues, no estoy segura todavía —respondió Bella, al abrir la bolsa—. Vamos a ver…

Sacó un pan de bolillo con una rebanada de queso blanco dentro, seguido por el plato redondo de Tupperware. Se le hacía agua a la boca al oler la rica fragancia al ajo que emanaban las albóndigas. Luego sacó un contenedor pequeño de ensalada de patata del supermercado, seguido por una bolsita de plástico llena de tiras de zanahoria y apio. Finalmente sacó un termo de Aladino, y con eso quedó vacía la bolsa.

—Caramba —dijo Tanya asombrada—. ¿Le pediste a tu nueva ama de llaves que te prepare tus comidas también? ¡Parece que conseguiste en ella un estuche de monerías!

—Pues no le pedí al amo de llaves que me lo hiciera —contestó Bella, mientras colocaba las albóndigas en el pan—, pero me agrada que lo haya hecho. ¡Se ve delicioso esto!

Tanya sólo había captado una palabra de lo dicho por Bella.

—¿Amo?

—También me sorprendió —admitió Bella, arrepentida por haber dejado que se le saliera la palabra inesperadamente—. Pero es una maravilla con los niños, y es excelente cocinero.

—Ya veo —Tanya echó una mirada a la comida y luego la levantó hacia la cara de su amiga—. ¿Cómo se llama?

—Edward Cullen. Es un escritor y tiene libre el verano. Quería ganar un poco de dinero extra.

—¿Qué es lo que escribe?

Bella se encogió de hombros.

—Dice que es independiente, si es que eso significa algo.

—Lo que significa, Bella, es que no tiene ningún trabajo de verdad —respondió Tanya con un aire sofisticado—. También significa que el tuyo es probablemente el primer cheque que ha recibido en lo que va del año.

—No. Se mantiene a sí mismo y a su hija, así que me imagino que le va bien.

La intención de Bella no había sido de defender a Edward con tanta vehemencia, pero sabía que Edward no era ningún perdedor.

—¿No? —Tanya arqueó una ceja—. ¿Tan poco tiempo y ya sales en su defensa? Por el amor de Dios, debe de ser muy, pero muy guapo.

—Es un amo de llaves muy, pero muy bueno, Tanya —la corrigió Bella—. Y tuve mucha suerte en encontrarlo.

Tanya no le contestó, pero le echó su acostumbrada mirada de sabelotodo a Bella. Finalmente, Bella se dio por vencida.

—De acuerdo, es muy guapo —Tanya sonrió y Bella suspiró. Todo el mundo quería andar de casamentera—. Pero de verdad fue el mejor candidato.

—Yo te creo —pero la sonrisa traviesa, le indicó a Bella que faltaba mucho para cerrar el tema—. ¿Y qué, exactamente, tuviste que hacerle para ganarte esa sabrosa comida el día de hoy?

—¡Tanya!

—Bueno, Bella, no es como si fueras una mujer casada, o como si tuvieras compromiso alguno con alguien, o como si acaso salieras con alguien de vez en cuando. Creo que si puedes conseguir que venga un tipo guapísimo a vivir contigo durante todo el verano, pues te mereces todo mi respeto. En lo personal —agregó Tanya, y colocó en el plato su emparedado para hacer énfasis—, creo que es una magnífica idea. Te lo he dicho desde el principio.

—No vive conmigo. Va a cuidar a los niños durante ocho semanas. Aunque tú no lo creas, hay una gran diferencia.

Tanya se encogió de hombros de manera indiferente, e hizo una pausa.

—¿Dices que tiene una hija? —preguntó con fingida inocencia.

Bella no pudo ocultar una sonrisa cariñosa.

—Sí, una niña de tres años con largos rizos cobrizos y unos ojos enormes de color café. Es verdaderamente adorable.

—¡Qué conveniente! Siempre has anhelado tener una hijita.

A veces no convenía conocer a alguien tan profundamente. Tanya le había tendido una trampa. Y ella había caído de lleno en la trampa.

—No hay nada de eso, Tanya.

Tanya se limitó a encogerse de hombros una vez más. Bella se dio por vencida. Su batalla estaba perdida de antemano por mucho que luchara, y ella lo reconoció. Tanya creería lo que querría, y nada de lo que pudiera decir Bella la haría cambiar de parecer.

—¿Cuándo me vas a permitir el lujo de conocer a este sueño de hombre?

—Nunca —el tono de Bella era decisivo. No pensaba, de ninguna manera, exponer a Edward a los ataques de los tiburones que tenía por amigas—. Después de todo, tú nunca me has presentado tampoco a la mujer que limpia tu casa.

—Así es, pero como que no es lo mismo, Bella. Ella tiene más de cincuenta años, está pasada de peso, y probablemente no puede hacer que le lata fuertemente el corazón a su marido, mucho menos el tuyo o el mío. Tu amo de llaves, en cambio, suena bastante más interesante.

—Olvídalo, Tanya. No voy a perder a un buen amo de llaves, nada más porque mis amigas piensen que debo perder los estribos con cualquier hombre que se me ponga enfrente. Ya te dije que no me interesa salir con nadie.

Tanya pasó por alto la última declaración de Bella.

—Has conocido a muchos hombres durante los últimos cinco años. Jamás has descrito a ninguno de ellos como «muy guapos». ¿Es mayor que tú o más joven?

—No porque tenga algo que ver, pero yo diría que somos más o menos de la misma edad.

Bella se sentía incómoda con el tema de la conversación. Su única experiencia con el matrimonio había fracasado. Justo cuándo había llegado a pensar que había logrado todo lo que anhelaba, su marido la había abandonado con los dos niños, la casa, y la vida por la que habían luchado tanto durante diez años. Los había dejado por un trabajo de alta distinción en la Ciudad de México, y por una diminuta esposa rubia.

Una vez que la nueva pareja tuvo un hijo propio, los hijos de Bella habían pasado al olvido al igual que ella. Anthony había sido demasiado chico para darse cuenta siquiera, pero Seth había sido lastimado. Igual que Bella. Ella jamás volvería a dejarse lastimar de esa manera. Ni por el hombre más perfecto del mundo.

—Mira… Tengo que volver al trabajo. Tengo que apurarme si quiero salir a las cuatro.

—¿A las cuatro?

Bella se dio cuenta de que había vuelto a meter la pata. Arrepentida de haberlo dicho, se confesó.

—Pensaba salir un poco más temprano hoy. Tengo unas cosas que quiero hacer en la casa.

—Me imagino que sí —dijo Tanya con una sonrisa.

Bella pasó por alto la sonrisa, y acompañó a Tanya a su puerta a unos pasos por el corredor.

—Nos vemos mañana.

—Así es. Y no olvides lo del viernes de la semana entrante.

—¿Cómo? —Bella no tenía idea de lo que hablaba su amiga—. ¿Qué cosa el viernes?

—Que vas a salir con Tyler Crowley —le recordó Tanya—. Yo le diré que puedes ir el viernes de la semana entrante. Así tienes dos semanas para buscar a una niñera.

—¡Ay, Tanya…! —Bella empezó.

Pero Tanya acalló sus palabras.

—Es una noche, Bella. Si te cae mal, no tienes que volver a salir con él. ¿Qué tan desagradable podría resultarte una sola noche?

Bella capituló finalmente. Ya no había tiempo para discutir, pues tenía que volver al trabajo.

—Está bien, Tanya. Haz los planes. Pero nada más te lo permito ésta sola vez, y me tienes que prometer que no volverás a insistir —le advirtió Bella—. Si salgo con el tal Tyler, tienes que prometerme que no volverás a alcahuetearme.

—Claro —Bella sospechaba que Tanya habría prometido lo que fuera en ese momento—. El viernes de la semana entrante, entonces. Y te apuesto que te vas a divertir mucho. Deberías salir a comprarte un nuevo vestido.

Bella sonrió.

—Avísame a dónde piensa llevarme mi nuevo pretendiente. Estoy segura de poder buscar algo apropiado entre mis cosas.

Tanya obviamente estaba satisfecha de haber ganado la batalla. Se dio por vencida en esta discusión con desacostumbrada facilidad.

—Lo que tú escojas estará bien —asintió Tanya—. Yo llamaré a Tyler esta tarde y luego te aviso a qué hora, ¿de acuerdo?

Bella empezó a sugerir que el tal Tyler Crowley le llamara directamente para dejar fuera al intermediario. Pero Tanya parecía divertirse tanto, que Bella no quería estropearle su diversión.

—Está bien —dijo Bella—. Y ahora tengo que volver al trabajo —agregó resueltamente.

Tanya estaba todavía sonriente al cerrar la puerta tras ella. Pero Bella no estaba sonriente al regresar a su escritorio. ¿Un pretendiente? ¡Dios, sólo eso le faltaba! Estaba demasiada grandecita como para andar de novia.

Al salir del frío aire acondicionado de su trabajo esa tarde, Bella se sintió como si hubiera entrado en un horno. En Tucson, el mes de Junio era terrible. No había humedad, ni lluvia, ni un respiro sin calor hasta por las noches; sólo se respiraban temperaturas de cuarenta y dos grados centígrados y más, día tras día. La ciudad ardía mientras los residentes esperaban el comienzo de los temporales del verano. Entonces subiría la humedad, pero las temperaturas bajarían a unos treinta y ocho grados, que era bastante más soportable.

Para finales de Junio, hasta las orillas de los cactus se verían quemadas por el sol por falta de agua, y la cuenta de agua para la piscina y el pequeño jardín de Bella, pasaría de doscientos dólares por mes. Aun así, su casa era como una oasis en medio del desierto del Sahara, y Bella pensaba que eso valía la pena a pesar del costo.

Cerró la portezuela de su Taurus y encendió el aire acondicionado para dejar que el aire gélido refrescara su piel calurosa. Hoy sería un día perfecto para caminar directo del coche a la piscina, por mucho que estropeara su traje tan perfectamente planchado. O mejor aún, el calor se prestaba para ir dejando su ropa, pieza por pieza, de camino a la piscina de agua refrescante. Ella solía hacer eso, antes de que nacieran los niños.

Pues eso sí que causaría una gran sensación, pensó Bella riéndose. Sería mejor esperar hasta que Edward y Elizabeth se retiraran a su casa, para luego nadar con sus hijos.

Al parecer, Edward y los niños habían tenido la misma idea. Al entrar a su casa a dejar sus cosas, los encontró en su piscina donde chapoteaban y gritaban. Los observó con envidia desde la puerta trasera de la casa, y Bella no era capaz de echarlos por más que quisiera nadar. Suspiró, y decidió cambiarse de ropa. Había notado que los árboles del jardín delantero se veían muy secos; si no los regaba, no sobrevivirían la sequía.

—Hola. No la oí llegar.

Edward estaba parado en la cocina, moviendo algo en el tazón grande de plata de Bella cuando ésta salió de su habitación.

—Estabais divirtiéndoos tanto que no quise interrumpiros.

Que Dios le amparara, él se había puesto el delantal blanco de ella por encima de su traje de baño. Bella había escuchado las historias de aquellas mujeres que no podían controlar sus deseos. Empezaba a pensar que ella podría ser una de ellas.

—¿Por qué no se pone su traje de baño para nadar con ellos mientras yo termino de preparar la cena?

Bella sacudió la cabeza. No pensaba ni por un minuto ponerse su viejo traje de baño sobre su cuerpo de treinta y tantos años, para hacer el ridículo frente a esta maravilla de hombre.

—No, gracias. Además, tengo que regar los árboles en el jardín de delante. Se ven un poco marchitos.

—Yo iba a hacer eso hoy —se disculpó Edward—. No se moleste, yo lo haré tan pronto como meta esto al horno.

A ella le ganó tanto el hambre como la curiosidad.

—¿Qué es lo que prepara usted?

—Bueno, pues esto es para hacer un pastel de chocolate. Llegó usted un poco temprano, pero puedo quedarme hasta terminarlo —ofreció. Al asentir Bella con la cabeza rápidamente, Edward continuó—. Para la cena hice conchas rellenas. Temo que es un plato italiano de nuevo. Quería usar lo que quedaba de la salsa, así que espero que no le importe.

—¿Que si me importa? —La voz de Bella demostró lo increíble que consideraba esa idea—. Cocina usted de maravilla. Es lo mejor que hemos comido los niños y yo desde hace años. Le apuesto que voy a subir cinco kilos durante el verano.

—Le hacen falta —la mirada de Edward recorrió todo su cuerpo vestido de short—. Está usted tan delgada que cualquiera la tomaría por modelo de alta costura.

Bella se rió.

—Usted lo dice como si fuera un insulto, Edward. A mí siempre me han dicho que es bueno tener cuerpo de modelo. Ya sabe como dice el refrán: «No es posible ser ni demasiado rica ni demasiado guapa».

—Los refranes jamás dicen la verdad —replicó Edward, al meter la fuente del pastel en el horno, donde apenas cabía. Al abrir el horno, éste despidió un olor sabrosísimo al interior de la casa—. En lo personal, me gusta más el refrán que dice: «No es posible ser demasiado feliz ni estar demasiado alimentado».

—Pues usted ha hecho una magnífica labor al alimentarnos muy bien.

—Me da mucho gusto. Ahora, la invito a sentarse un ratito aquí para sentirse feliz también. Si usted se queda aquí, desde donde alcanza a mirar la piscina, yo iré a poner la manguera para regar esos árboles. Luego sacaré a los niños de la piscina para que vengan a cenar.

Y lo único que tenía que hacer ella era sentarse ahí. Bella observó mientras Edward se puso los zapatos para salir por la puerta principal. No le cabía la menor duda: Se iba a terminar el verano demasiado rápido…

**QUE LES PARECIÓ? **

**NOS VEMOS PRONTO…**


	4. Chapter 4

**TITULO: AVISO OPORTUNO**

**AUTORA: ****DIANA GARCIA**

**TÍTULO ORIGINAL: HELP WANTED (2000)**

**GÉNERO: CONTEMPORÁNEO**

**PROTAGONISTAS: EDWARD CULLEN Y BELLA SWAN**

**ADAPTADO POR: MARS992**

**PERSONAJES DE: STEPHANIE MEYER**

**SIN FINES DE LUCRO…**

**NUEVO CAPÍTULO! ME ALEGRO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO LA HISTORIA, ACA LES DEJO OTR CAPITTULO.**

**BESOS**

Capítulo 4

—Le llamó una amiga antes de que llegara usted del trabajo.

Bella estaba relajada y disfrutaba de la charla de sobremesa con Edward, mientras gozaba de la vista del ocaso a través de las grandes puertas corredizas de cristal. El ambiente estaba maravillosamente tranquilo. Edward les había dado de cenar a los niños más temprano, para luego acomodarlos en la sala para ver una película; dejándoles un gran plato hondo de palomitas.

Bella había tardado una semana en convencer a Edward de quedarse a cenar con la familia. Lo había convencido al insistir que era absurdo que él cocinara tan maravillosas cenas, para tener que llevar a Elizabeth a casa para comer la misma cena recalentada. Edward finalmente había accedido, y a Bella le agradaba su compañía durante las tardes.

—¿Una amiga? ¿Quién?

—Tanya.

Bella se enderezó en su silla.

—Mil disculpas.

—¿Por qué se disculpa?

Pero su sonrisa no logró engañarla, y Bella pudo ver que sabía exactamente por qué se disculpaba.

Bella puso los ojos en blanco.

—Porque sin duda alguna, Tanya pasó la llamada entera tomándole medidas para decidir si es buen candidato para pasar el resto de su vida manteniéndome. En lo único que piensa ella es en que yo me case.

—Quizás fuera así al principio —dijo Edward, sonriendo—. Pero por lo visto opina que ser escritor no cumple los requisitos de un verdadero empleo, así que ya descartó la posibilidad de casarme con usted. Sin embargo, me pidió de parte de usted que cuidara a los niños el viernes por la noche.

—¿Le pidió qué?

—Dijo que ustedes tenían planes para la noche del viernes, y que probablemente no había conseguido que alguna niñera viniera —Bella empezó a quitar los platos de la mesa—. No me molestaría. No es como si yo tuviera algo importante que hacer. Ya sabe que cuando uno tiene hijos, no hay tal cosa como una vida social.

Sí, ella sabía cómo era cuando uno tenía hijos. Pero aún después de una semana desde la charla con Tanya, Bella todavía no tenía ganas de salir con el tal «Tyler de los billetes». Ella sólo pudo imaginarse cómo sería el tipo. Sería por lo menos veinte años mayor que ella, o por lo menos de cincuenta y tantos años. Estaría medio calvo o por lo menos perdiendo su cabello; sería de baja estatura y regordete; y uno de esos tipos que podría llenar la vida de la mujer apropiada con lujos materiales a cambio de ser vista con él. Bella se estremeció. No tenía deseo alguno de ser esa mujer apropiada.

Y si alguna vez llegaba a salir en una cita a ciegas, Edward era la última persona en el universo que querría esperándola en su casa. No es como si Edward se interesara en ella, sino que a ella le daría mucha vergüenza que la viera con ese tal Tyler, a la hora en que él tratara de darle un beso de despedida en la puerta principal de su casa.

Ella tendría que llamar a Tanya y cancelar la cita.

—Creo que voy a cancelar lo del viernes para quedarme en casa —dijo Bella—. Si cambio de parecer, le avisaré a usted, pero realmente no tengo ganas de salir.

Ella llamó a Tanya el día siguiente desde el trabajo.

—Hola Tanya, soy Bella.

—Estuve a punto de llamarte. Hablé con tu amo de llaves ayer. Suena guapo y joven. ¿Cuánto le pagas por estar contigo? —Bella puso los ojos en blanco—. No esquives la pregunta. Cuando yo pongo anuncios para buscar empleados, las únicas que responden son mujeres gordas y viejas, y con las manos perjudicadas. No me parece justo. Sin embargo me alegro por ti que lo hayas encontrado. Significa que puedes salir el viernes en la noche. Te apuesto a que no conseguiste a ningún otro niñero, ¿verdad?

—Es sobre eso que quería hablar contigo…

Tanya la interrumpió.

—Tyler te va a llevar al Salón Ocotillo. ¿No te parece maravilloso? Es el lugar más elegante de la ciudad.

La verdad era que Bella había comido ahí en varias ocasiones con sus colegas. Pensaba que el lugar era un poco pretencioso.

—Mira, Tanya, respecto al viernes en la noche, no creo que pueda ir.

—Por supuesto que puedes ir. Ya tienes un niñero. Además, me prometiste salir esta vez —la voz de Tanya sonaba casi petulante. Definitivamente, a la mujer le urgía otra cosa en qué ocuparse, pensó Bella—. Y ya está todo planeado. Por el amor de Dios, hoy es jueves, y Tyler ha planeado esto durante una semana y media. No puedes cancelar la velada a estas alturas. Sería inaceptable.

Y tenía razón. Era una cuestión de honor. Bella; tendrían que salir con el regordete y calvo Tyler.

Edward no se sorprendió cuando Bella le llamó un rato más tarde. Ya esperaba su llamada.

—Hola, Edward. Parece que voy a tener que aceptar su oferta de cuidar a los niños el viernes. Le agradecería mucho si pudiera quedarse un rato más mañana en la noche.

Edward pareció estar satisfecho consigo mismo.

—Ya me imaginé que no le dejarían escapatoria. Tanya no me pareció del tipo de mujer que se daría por vencida. Realmente no es ningún problema, pero si a usted no le importa, me gustaría invitar a alguien a que venga a nadar un rato.

Edward sabía que Alice mataría por tener una oportunidad de ver la casa y de usar el jacuzzi. Y Jake estaba con su padre, así que probablemente se sentía muy sola.

—No, no me importa si invita a un amigo —le aseguró Bella—. La verdad es que me consolaría mucho, porque me siento mal al estropear sus planes para la noche.

—No es ningún problema —le insistió Edward—. Nos vemos en la noche.

Edward llamó a Alice luego y recibió una respuesta entusiasta. Pensó que así saldría muy bien. Quizá el próximo viernes pediría a Alice que cuidara a todos los niños para invitar a salir a Bella. O mejor aun, él y Bella podrían acostar a los niños temprano y relajarse en el jacuzzi y observar mientras se encendían las luces de Tucson, una tras otra. Le encantaría ver a Bella en traje de baño. Pero tendría que esperar otra semana. Mañana Bella saldría con su amiga, y Alice también tendría la oportunidad de salir una noche.

Bella aún no se sentía a gusto con la idea de salir. Frunció el ceño al ponerse el vestido de seda por la cabeza, y trató de no despeinarse después de pasar una hora para peinarse. Había intentado convencer a Tanya de que sería mejor ir en su propio coche para verse con ellos en alguna parte, pero no había logrado decirle nada. Tanya había insistido en que todo estaba decidido; ya le había dado indicaciones a Tyler de cómo llegar a la casa de Bella, y éste pasaría por ella a las siete.

Entonces, dado que los demás habían tomado todas las decisiones por ella, Bella se apresuró a llegar a su casa después del trabajo para bañarse y cambiarse de ropa, aparte de tratar de peinarse. Mirándose severamente en el espejo, decidió que el resultado final no había salido tan mal, después de todo.

Las dos semanas que había gozado de la cocina de Edward, habían aumentado unos cuantos kilos al delgado cuerpo de Bella, y ahora llenaba este vestido que le había nadado durante años. Bella estaba encantada; siempre le había gustado este vaporoso vestido de seda. Por supuesto, cuando volviera a quedarse sin quién le cocinara, Bella volvería a sus pésimas costumbres alimenticias y volvería a bajar de peso.

Al buscar hasta el fondo del ropero, Bella encontró sus sandalias doradas de tacón bajo. Le quedarían a la perfección. Poniéndoselas, decidió no ponerse medias. Las únicas que tenía eran las que usaba en el trabajo, y hacía demasiado calor; para estar encerrada en nylon desde la cintura hasta la punta del pie. Sus piernas estaban bronceadas y cuidadosamente depiladas. Con un poco de aceite de bebé para darles un poco de brillo, se vería perfectamente bien.

Cuando Bella entró a la cocina, a Edward se le cayó la plancha de galletas que acababa de sacar del horno. Hizo un estruendo fuerte al caer, pero él ni siquiera bajó la vista. Ni siquiera intentó disimular su mirada fija en ella.

—¡Virgen santísima! —fue lo único que logró decir.

¡Caramba! Se veía tan sabrosa que podría comérsela viva. Le habría encantado empezar por las uñas de color rojo vivo que salían por la punta de sus sandalias, para seguir con esas largas y bronceadas piernas. Y el vestido, ¡ay, qué vestido! Edward tragó en seco. Habría apostado lo que fuera a que si no hubiera traído una combinación, el vestido se habría transparentado por completo. Habría dado lo que fuera por saber.

—Se ve usted bien, pero muy bien —logró gruñir finalmente.

No pudo quitarle a ella la vista de encima. Entonces, decidió que su reacción honesta no estaba tan errada. Bella gozaba su mirada, sonriéndole dulcemente. Él se preguntaba si seguiría sonriéndole de la misma manera, si simplemente la tomaba entre sus brazos para besarla. El sí estaba totalmente seguro de que no se arrepentiría, aunque por ello fuera a perder el empleo. Sus miradas se encontraron. Era innegable la descarga eléctrica que pasaba entre ellos. Él reconocía perfectamente que Bella lo deseaba tanto como él la deseaba a ella. Extendió la mano hacia ella. El timbre de la verja de la entrada sonó por toda la casa.

—Bueno —dijo Bella, al desviar repentinamente la mirada—, debe de ser mi acompañante.

Edward se rió.

—¿Se refiere usted a Tanya? ¿Adónde van a ir ustedes dos?

Empezó a levantar las galletas tiradas, pero se le paralizaron las manos al escuchar una voz masculina por la bocina.

—Soy Tyler Crowley. Vengo por Bella Swan.

Bella le dijo a la voz que subiera y oprimió el botón para abrir la verja. Edward se concentró en las galletas, y sin levantar la vista preguntó.

—¿Tiene una cita?

De repente se sintió todo menos que un amo de llaves. ¡Caramba! No debería haberse esperado; debería haberla invitado a salir él mismo. Y bajo ninguna circunstancia podía dejar que Bella saliera con otro hombre. Edward consideró la posibilidad de encontrarse con el señor Crowley de la voz grave allá afuera, para explicarle que sería preferible que simplemente se retirara. Y si no funcionaba eso, siempre podría recurrir a su buen puño derecho.

Bella desvió la mirada.

—Tanya insistió en arreglar esta cita con un amigo de su marido. Ha insistido durante meses. Hace algunas semanas, me di por vencida y acepté.

Y él se había ofrecido para cuidar de los niños, pensó Edward lleno de nausea. De no haberse ofrecido, Bella no habría podido salir siquiera, y no estaría a punto de irse con este perdedor. Si Tanya había escogido a este tipo, entonces indudablemente era perfecto. Edward rechinó los dientes al pensarlo.

—A decir verdad, estoy un poco nerviosa —dijo Bella en confianza, sonriéndole dulcemente—. No he salido con un hombre en milenios. Temo que se me haya olvidado cómo hacerlo.

Cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta principal, Edward insistió en ser quién lo contestara. La intimidación valía por mil palabras.

—Hola, soy Tyler Crowley —Edward se quedó mirando fijamente al hombre bien vestido de cabello canoso. Después de una pausa muy larga, agregó—: Vengo por Bella.

El acompañante de Bella era de estatura baja. Miró hacia abajo, y Edward observó la huella de su calvicie.

No le costaría ningún trabajo noquearlo de una buena vez. La idea lo tentó mucho, pero Edward no tuvo oportunidad alguna de siquiera advertirle con toda gentileza al tipo porque Bella llegó.

—Yo soy Bella Swan, y tú debes de ser Tyler.

Edward notó que la mirada del hombre bajó en franca admiración a las piernas desnudas de Bella, antes de subirla de nuevo a su bonita cara enmarcada por su brillante cabellera castaña. Si no llegaban antes de las nueve y media, por Dios Santo, Edward se iría con los niños en su busca. Edward no confiaba para nada en este viejo libidinoso, y tampoco en el nuevo y lustroso Corvette que estaba estacionado en el camino de la entrada.

A pesar de todos sus instintos básicos que estaban a flor de piel, entre los cuales sobresalían tanto sus celos como su deseo de matar por simple diversión, Edward logró hacerse a un lado para dejar pasar a la pareja por la puerta principal. Hasta logró desearles una agradable velada antes de que se fueran, y respondió de manera apropiada a los recordatorios de Bella. Y aunque no hubiera podido sonreírles para completar el cuadro, Edward sí que logró cerrar la puerta principal sin tirarla de sus bisagras; pero le costó trabajo reprimirse.

Para la mala suerte de Alice, llegó a los cinco minutos de la retirada de la pareja. Cuando sonó el timbre de la verja, Edward estaba todavía parado al lado de la puerta, y trataba de convencerse de que a pesar de sus intenciones tan caballerosas, Bella no le apreciaría sus acciones si perseguía al amable Tyler Crowley para golpearle la cara contra su lujoso coche rojo.

El timbrazo le sorprendió. Edward golpeó su mano contra el botón del timbre.

—¿Qué?

—Oye, perdón, Edward, soy Alice. ¿Prefieres que me vaya?

Edward suspiró. Alice no tenía la culpa de que él estuviera ardientemente enamorado de su patrona, ni tampoco tenía la culpa de su estupidez por no habérselo hecho saber.

—No, Ali, no te vayas. Sube.

Oprimió el botón para abrir la verja, y juró olvidarse de que Bella acababa de salir con un acompañante, portando kilómetros de pierna al desnudo y un vestido transparente.

Intentó olvidarlo, pero no le fue fácil. Especialmente al escuchar las exclamaciones de Alice respecto a la casa, los muebles, la cocina, hasta los niños, a la vez que se admiraba de cuan maravillosa debía de ser su jefa por lograr todo esto por sí sola.

Bella Swan, su jefa. Era maravillosa, y eso era la pura verdad. Por mucho que quisiera Edward que no fuera cierto, estaba de acuerdo. Era maravillosa. Y probablemente estaba bailando en los brazos de otro hombre en este preciso momento.

Edward accedió con gusto ante las súplicas de los niños de nadar antes de acostarse. Nada más que esperaba que el agua estuviera muy, pero muy fría.

—¿Cuánto tiempo crees que podrás esperar antes de admitirlo?

Los niños por fin estaban en cama y estaban dormidos, y Edward estaba sentado al otro lado del jacuzzi de donde estaba sentada Alice. Ni siquiera fingió que no sabía de qué hablaba ella. Sostuvo el aire y se hundió hasta el fondo. Al salir de nuevo a la superficie, se levantó para salirse del agua al aire relativamente fresco.

—Lo admito. De hecho, creo que lo admití desde la primera vez que la vi.

—Te lo noté —dijo Alice pensativamente—. ¿Pero esta noche salió con otro hombre?

—Bueno, no tengo ningún derecho de prohibírselo, ¿o no? —Edward se fijó en la sonrisa de Alice y suspiró—. Aunque tengo que confesar que jamás me habría ofrecido de niñero de haber sabido con quién iba a salir. Pensé que iba a salir con una amiga.

—A lo mejor está pasando toda la noche pensando, en lo idiota que es este tipo comparándolo contigo.

—Sí, a lo mejor —pero Edward realmente no tenía tal esperanza—. ¿Qué hora tienes?

—Diez minutos más tarde que la última vez que preguntaste —contestó pacientemente Alice—. ¿A qué hora se supone que va a llegar?

—A las nueve y media. Quizás deberíamos estar listos para irnos.

Alice le sonrió.

—De acuerdo —concedió Edward—. Quizás tú debes estar lista para retirarte. No me gustaría que Bella pensara que tú y yo somos… Bueno, tú sabes a lo que me refiero.

—Sí Edward, yo sé —se burló Alice—. Pero quizás no sea tan mala idea. La competencia suele ser buena para la venta, ¿no? —agregó en un tono más serio.

—Muchas gracias, ¿eh? Me haces sentirme como un lote en venta.

Alice se encogió de hombros, salió del jacuzzi y se envolvió en una toalla.

—Ya lo verás, Edward. Al presentarme a ella, simplemente no menciones que somos amigos ni que somos vecinos. El lunes, tu Bella estará frenética por saber exactamente quién soy y qué significo para ti. Y ya sabrás.

—¿Y ya sabré qué?

Le sonaba demasiado a mala telenovela.

—Ya sabes qué…

—¿A qué te dedicas?

El aire que entraba por el descapotable en forma de cruz, estaba destruyendo cualquier semblanza del peinado que tanto trabajo le había costado a Bella. Gritó para ser escuchada a pesar de la música rock, y esperó que Tyler entendiera la indirecta y que bajara el volumen.

—Trabajo con Garret —le devolvió el grito.

—Ya sé. ¿Eres un ingeniero?

Tyler bajó el volumen de la radio por un momento.

—Sí, soy ingeniero aeronáutico.

Eso no lo definía muy bien. Volvió a subir el volumen del radio, y Mick Jagger acabó con cualquier oportunidad de hablar una sola palabra más.

Tyler Crowley no era lo que Bella había esperado, aunque entendiera por qué pensaba Tanya que el tipo era fabuloso. La verdad era que Tyler tenía casi toda su cabellera, y no era gordo para nada. Tampoco era muy alto, pero por lo menos le llevaba unos diez centímetros a Bella, que medía un metro setenta. Y su coche era increíble. Bella no sabía mucho de coches deportivos, pero se imaginaba que éste costaría alrededor de cincuenta mil dólares.

Y al igual que su coche, Tyler era ostentoso. Aunque era obvio que pasaba de la edad de cincuenta años, como ella se había imaginado, Bella se sentía mucho más grande que su acompañante mientras trataba de controlar su cabellera que volaba el aire, y sólo deseaba tener unos tapones para los oídos para acallar la música tan fuerte. El camino al restaurante le pareció eterno. Bella estaba agradecida cuando Tyler por fin metió su coche en el estacionamiento del Salón Ocotillo.

—Se ve que Tanya y Garret ya llegaron.

Y mientras el motor rugía como una bestia enjaulada, Tyler estacionó su coche de carreras justo al lado del LTD del marido de Tanya. Bella suspiró con gran alivio cuando él apagó el estéreo.

Al sentarse ahí con el estruendo de la fuerte música aún palpable en sus oídos, Bella trató de convencerse a sí misma de que Tyler no era un tipo tan desagradable, y trató de esforzarse para perdonarle por lo de la música tan fuerte. Pero a pesar de sus mejores intenciones, el subconsciente de Bella recorrió toda una letanía de razones por las que este hombre no le convenía.

Cuando Tyler dio la vuelta al coche para abrirle la portezuela y ofrecerle la mano, lo único en que Bella pudo pensar fue en cuánto le desagradaban las cadenas de oro colgadas del cuello de los hombres. Tyler portaba dos. De manera solícita, le sostuvo el codo al acompañarla al restaurante, y abrió la puerta para permitir que Bella entrara primero. Bella se fijó en sus zapatos de tacón alto. No pudo pensar sino en Edward, quien no necesitaba ni de cadenas de oro ni de tacones altos. No porque estuviera comparándolo con Edward, se insistía a sí misma. Y además, no salía con Edward. Era su empleado, y nada más.

—¡Bella! ¡Tyler!

Dentro del restaurante silencioso de cinco estrellas, Tanya gritaba y agitaba la mano para saludarlos. Bella les sonrió aliviada. Por lo menos sería agradable una cena con Tanya.

—Así que, ¿qué te parece? ¿No te parece divino Tyler?

A Tanya y a Bella le sobró tiempo para hablar. Los hombres pasaron la velada discutiendo asuntos del trabajo, y dejaron a las mujeres abandonadas para entretenerse solas. Tanya no parecía notar nada fuera de lo común, pero a Bella le pareció bastante mala educación.

—Realmente no lo conozco —contestó Bella, de la manera más sincera posible.

—Él ya le dijo a Garret que quiere volver a salir contigo. Le caes muy bien.

Bella apenas pudo reprimir el deseo de poner los ojos en blanco.

—Pues por lo menos me agrada que tú y yo hayamos tenido oportunidad de cenar juntas. Y la comida fue muy, muy sabrosa.

—Sabes —continuó Tanya—, este fin de semana, Tyler y Garret pensaban en ir al lago; nos encantaría que nos acompañaras. ¿Por qué no preguntas al amo de llaves a ver si se queda con los niños? Imagínate cómo nos divertiríamos. Tyler tiene una lancha y dos jet skis.

Para la forma de pensar de Tanya eso bastaba, pero para ella no, tenía dos niños chiquitos que se morirían de la tristeza si su mamá se iba a un lago sin ellos. Bella negó la cabeza. Ella y Tanya vivían en mundos distintos.

—Tanya, yo no puedo dejar a los niños durante todo un fin de semana para ir al lago —dijo Bella riéndose.

Era absurda la idea.

—Pero ésta podría ser una gran oportunidad para ti, Bella. Tyler puede ser esa persona que tanto has buscado.

—No, no lo es, Tanya. Y definitivamente no lo es si tengo que dejar a mis hijos. Además… —agregó Bella con un suspiro, ya harta del tema—. Realmente no ando en busca de ninguna relación.

Al terminar la velada, Bella estaba más que ansiosa para retirarse. Tyler, después de no haberle dirigido más de doce palabras durante toda la noche, y mientras se despedía de Garret y de Tanya, trataba de entrelazar los dedos con los de Bella, y frotaba la palma de su mano con el dedo pulgar.

¡Fuchi! Bella casi lo dijo en voz alta. Después de despedirse de Tanya con un abrazo, se cuidó de mantenerse fuera del alcance de Tyler.

Su manera tan solícita de abrirle las puertas y su roce ligero en su codo para guiarla, ya la molestaba de sobremanera, y Bella ya estaba escéptica al pensar en la ida a su casa con el aire despeinándola y en cómo sufrirían sus oídos por la música escandalosa. Lo único que quería ella era llegar a casa. Su subconsciente agregó: A Edward. Edward era amable con sus hijos y hablaba con ella. Además tenía un coche digno de un adulto, agregó Bella al doblarse para caber en el Corvette de Tyler.

La verdad es que ya estaba enamorándose, y lo reconoció.

La expresión de la cara de Edward cuando ella había salido en su vestido de seda había sido el sueño dorado de cualquier mujer. Bella hasta llegó a pensar, durante un brevísimo momento, que la iba a besar. Se habían encontrado sus miradas, y él había sostenido el aire, y todo su ser parecía esperar aquel beso. Había deseado que la besara; lo había deseado mucho, desesperadamente. Luego había sonado el timbre para anunciar la llegada de Tyler, y Edward se había alejado.

Aunque reconociera que era egoísmo de su parte cuando Bella había visto algo que le había parecido como celos en la mirada de Edward, la había hecho sentirse maravillosa por un breve momento. Sin embargo, conforme pasaban las horas, sus posibles celos ya no le parecían tan maravillosos. Bella no había sido jamás la clase de mujer que jugaría con los sentimientos de un hombre, y Edward era la última persona en el mundo entero que quería lastimar. Además, no había absolutamente nada de qué sentirse celoso; la dichosa salida de Bella había resultado aún peor de cómo había esperado. Ahora, lo único que quería hacer era correr al interior de la casa para ver si estaba equivocada respecto al momento que habían compartido en la cocina. Tenía ganas de decirle a Edward que la cena con Tyler había resultado horrible, y que lo único que había deseado toda la noche era estar en la casa, con él.

Por supuesto que no podría hacer eso. Edward era su empleado, y aún les faltaban seis semanas. Además, ¿qué pasaría si estaba equivocada, y si él no sentía más que mera amistad por ella? Bella habría hecho el ridículo, una vez más. Y peor aun, Edward podría optar por buscar otro trabajo. Bella no soportaba la idea de que Seth y Anthony perdieran al amigo que habían encontrado en Edward, simplemente porque ella no podía dejar de pensar en él.

La música de rock retumbaba del Corvette de Tyler, la cual impedía la posibilidad de conversar durante el regreso a la entrada de la casa de Bella. Bella bendijo el silencio al llegar a su verja, cuando Tyler bajó el volumen.

—Nada más oprime el botón a la izquierda del timbre —le dijo Bella, cuando Tyler no lo hizo de inmediato.

En lugar de eso, él apagó el motor.

El Corvette era extremadamente pequeño, y cuando Tyler giró en su asiento para encararse a ella, los separaban sólo unos cuantos centímetros. Bella empezó a pensar seriamente en bajarse del coche.

—Me lo pasé maravillosamente bien esta noche, Bella. Me agradó mucho estar contigo.

Bella había esperado todo lo que pudo. Ya era hora de ser brusca.

—No me has dirigido ni una docena de palabras durante toda la noche —dijo.

Tyler parecía estar verdaderamente confundido al escuchar sus palabras.

—Pero es que estabas hablando con Tanya. Parecías estar pasándolo bien.

Bella le echó una mirada incrédula al verlo tan serio. Si no comprendía siquiera lo que le decía, Bella no iba a perder ni un minuto más en explicárselo.

Bella miró a su reloj.

—Gracias por la cena, Tyler, pero si no te importa, ya tengo que irme a la casa.

—Relájate, que tienes ahí a tu niñero.

Él se inclinó hacia adelante, y Bella supo que iba a tratar de besarla. Ya era suficiente. Bella abrió su portezuela y se desdobló para bajarse del coche.

—Tengo que llegar a mi casa, ahora mismo —dijo ella, con la protección de la portezuela como escudó entre ellos.

No esperó para escuchar su respuesta. Al dar la vuelta a la verja y al cactus que crecía a un lado de la misma, Bella miró la subida ante ella. A pesar de que el camino estaba empinado en un ángulo de setenta grados y ella traía sandalias resbaladizas, la escalada era mil veces mejor que la alternativa.

Había caminado menos de doce pasos cuando escuchó que el motor arrancaba, y cuando se encendieron los faros, se iluminó su silueta contra la oscuridad de la montaña. Bella se tapó los ojos con la mano, y observó mientras Tyler salía marcha atrás por su camino de entrada. Al llegar al camino de tierra, el coche se alejó a toda prisa, y levantó grava al pasar. Todavía alcanzaba oír cómo retumbaba Mick Jagger cuando giró sobre Skyline Drive.

Hacía años que no había subido a pie por este camino. Precisamente un poco menos de dos años. Recordó que había tenido que caminarlo con los niños, cuando el arroyo se había desbordado en la parte de abajo, y el agua había sido demasiado profunda para que su Taurus pudiera pasar. Esa vez había cargado a Anthony, que entonces contaba con escasos cuatro años, y había tenido que tirar de la mano de Seth para llevarlo con ella. Por lo menos esta vez sería más fácil.

Bella se quitó las sandalias y empezó a subir, pero de verdad no le molestó. La expresión de asombro en la cara de Tyler cuando ella se bajó del coche la mantendría muerta de la risa durante un buen rato, e iba a gozar del gusto de contarle la historia a Edward. Se había notado que Tyler no le había caído muy bien; le alegraría la vida escuchar la clase de imbécil que había sido su acompañante. O por lo menos eso esperaba.

A pesar de reconocer que Edward estaba fuera de su alcance, por lo menos durante el resto del verano, Bella no podía dejar de pensar en él. Deseaba estar con él, y quería confiarle sus secretos, y quería despertarse a su lado en la mañana. Quería tantas cosas… Bella se estremeció. No había pensado en el sexo durante tanto tiempo, que estaba asombrada de que todavía existiera en ella algún deseo. Pero definitivamente existía. Había regresado con toda su fuerza en el momento en que Edward Cullen había tocado a su puerta.

Quizás debería simplemente lanzarse con él, pensó Bella sonriéndose. O pedirle que se quedara para gozar del jacuzzi y olvidarse del traje de baño. Pensó durante un brevísimo momento en cuál sería su reacción.

Y luego, inesperadamente, le llegó de nuevo la imagen de Edward al decir: «Gracias, pero no gracias», seguido por la molestia de tener que buscar a otro niñero. Verdaderamente, la desilusión de Bella de que el primer hombre que le había gustado durante milenios estuviera prohibido para ella, era un trago muy amargo, pero el tener que explicarles a Seth y a Anthony por qué no regresaría Edward, y luego tener que llevarlos a la guardería de la YMCA el resto del verano, sería peor.

Ella y Edward podían seguir como amigos, y eso la consolaba a Bella. No había razón alguna para que no pudiera invitarle a quedarse un rato a tomar una botella de vino. Todos los niños estarían dormidos, y sería una buena oportunidad para hablar. Ella le podía contar lo de su salida con el diablo.

Cuando por fin llegó al final del camino de la entrada, estaba respirando sofocadamente, su corazón latía fuertemente, y estaba resuelta a volver a sus clases de aeróbic. Tuvo que apoyarse contra el poste de la luz durante un momento, antes de continuar su caminata a la casa. No recordó que Edward había invitado a un amigo hasta que vio el segundo coche en la entrada. Bueno, quizás pudiera convencer a Edward de que se quedara unos momentos después de que se fuera el hombre. Aunque él había estad acompañado durante toda la noche, Bella todavía tenía ganas de hablar un rato.

Se abrió la puerta principal justo cuando Bella metía su llave.

—¡Bu!

Edward saltó y Bella se rió. Aunque no lo hubiera planeado así, el momento había sido el idóneo.

—¡Dios, Bella, me asustó!

La mirada de Edward la recorrió, sus ojos entrecerrándose al descansar detenidamente en las sandalias que Bella ahora traía en la mano, y miró severamente su cabello.

Bella se dio cuenta de que su cabello seguramente estaba despeinada por todos lados después de su paseo en el túnel aerodinámico. Podía palpar la censura en la mirada de Edward, aun cuando levantó la mano inútilmente para alisarlo.

—¿Adónde se fue su acompañante? —dijo la palabra con un tono sarcástico.

Bajo la mirada cáustica de Edward, se le desvanecieron rápidamente las ganas de compartir su odisea con él. No había razón alguna para humillarse aun más ante él.

—Tyler se fue.

Bella apenas pudo pronunciar las palabras. Se sentía sumamente incómoda. Ese sentimiento se convirtió en una náusea profunda, al ver a la «amiga» de Edward que lo siguió por la puerta.

—Hola, soy Alice —su sonrisa era alegre, y Bella no pudo más que estrecharle la mano que extendía—. Usted debe de ser Bella. Es un gusto conocerla por fin; pues me han contado tantas cosas bonitas de usted…

—¿Sí?

¿Cómo contestaba ante eso?

—Sí, Edward llega a casa con unas historias tan maravillosas de usted y de los niños… Muchísimas gracias por permitirme venir y por dejarme usar el jacuzzi, se lo agradezco mucho. Edward me había contado de su casa tan fabulosa, pero de verdad no le había creído. Sus hijos, Anthony y Seth, son fabulosos también. Usted debe de sentirse muy orgullosa de ellos.

Bella se plantó la sonrisa cordial que la mujer esperaba, pero por dentro se moría. Las palabras «Edward llega a casa…» le decían todo lo que quería saber. De hecho, el que Edward viviera con una novia, no era asunto que le incumbiera. Con mayor asombro se dio cuenta de que esta mujer podía ser hasta su esposa; pero concluyó que Edward por lo menos podía habérsela mencionado. Especialmente cuando él sabía toda la historia de la vida de Bella.

—Bueno… —con Elizabeth en sus brazos, Edward abrió un poco más la puerta y abrió camino entre las dos mujeres en la pequeña entrada—. Vámonos —le dijo a Alice—. Necesito llevar a mi bella durmiente a su propia camita.

—De acuerdo, ya voy —al enfocar de nuevo su atención en Bella, Alice le dio las gracias de nuevo por el uso de su casa—. Supongo que debo irme. Él necesitará a alguien para abrir la puerta principal de su casa si quiere lograr meter a Elizabeth sin despertarla. Ha sido un placer conocerla, Bella.

Bella observó mientras metieron a Elizabeth a su silla en el Wrangler de Edward. Entonces Alice se subió a su Toyota, y arrancó el motor.

Con una sonrisa meneó la mano en dirección a Bella, y seguidamente siguió a Edward por el camino de la entrada. Bella entró a la casa y cerró la puerta. Cerró las tres cerraduras, y luego empujó el botón para abrir la verja, pues la pareja feliz tenía que llegar a casa.

Descorchando una botella de vino, Bella se quedó levantada para tomarse dos copas antes de ir a acostarse. Por esta razón, precisamente, había permanecido soltera durante los últimos cinco años, desde que la había abandonado su marido. Ya le brotaban las lágrimas.

**QUE LES PARECIÓ? **

**NOS VEMOS PRONTO…**


	5. Chapter 5

**TITULO: AVISO OPORTUNO**

**AUTORA: ****DIANA GARCIA**

**TÍTULO ORIGINAL: HELP WANTED (2000)**

**GÉNERO: CONTEMPORÁNEO**

**PROTAGONISTAS: EDWARD CULLEN Y BELLA SWAN**

**ADAPTADO POR: MARS992**

**PERSONAJES DE: STEPHANIE MEYER**

**SIN FINES DE LUCRO…**

**NUEVO CAPÍTULO! ME ALEGRO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO LA HISTORIA, ACA LES DEJO OTR CAPITTULO.**

**BESOS**

Capítulo 5

La mañana del lunes fue terrible.

Edward estaba ahí y ya estaba preparando el desayuno cuando Bella entró. Ella ya estaba lista para salir al trabajo, vestida con traje y zapatos de tacón alto. Ese simple hecho debería haberle indicado a él lo que sucedía. Sin palabra alguna, ella juntó sus bolsas y besó a los niños que ya estaban sentados a la mesa.

No dirigió ni una sola palabra a Edward.

Precisamente a las siete y media, él escuchó que se abría la puerta principal y luego se cerró con un golpe. Aunque Elizabeth no se diera cuenta, los niños intuían que algo andaba mal, y siguieron a Edward con sus miradas curiosas mientras se llevaban pan francés a la boca. Edward permaneció callado, y ellos también. Al terminar el desayuno, todos los niños salieron al jardín para esperar la hora de ir a su equipo de natación, y dejaron solo a Edward en el silencio de la gran casa vacía. Iba a ser una mañana muy larga.

Durante la tarde tampoco mejoraron las cosas. Bella apenas pronunció dos palabras entre la hora de su llegada y la hora en que Edward organizó sus cosas para llevar a Elizabeth a casa. Tácticamente, ninguno de los dos adultos mencionó que Edward y Elizabeth se quedaran a cenar.

Para la hora en que Edward se iba a retirar a su casa, estaba a punto de disculparse por su retirada tan brusca el viernes, y de decirle la verdad a Bella respecto a Alice. A punto de decirle… Y luego recordó cómo venía tan despeinada, con lodo en los pies, y las sandalias que llevaba en la mano al regresar a su casa después de su cita, y sus celos y su ira lo acallaron.

Caramba, la mujer tenía que haberse acostado con ese desgraciado de Tyler Cavernícola para llegar a casa en esas fachas. Por lo menos se habían acercado. Lo repugnó y lo deprimió, y una parte de Edward quería permanecer alejada de Bella. Pero otra parte, una parte que se hacía más fuerte día tras día, quería abrazarla y con sus besos borrar de su memoria el recuerdo de cualquier otro hombre aparte de él.

Pero hoy no, pensó Edward al suspirar cuando salió de la entrada. Hoy Bella ni siquiera le había dirigido la palabra.

—De verdad no es necesario que me prepare mi comida.

Edward se quedó pasmado, pero trató de continuar de manera natural.

—Mire. Usted me contrató para atenderlos a usted y a los niños durante el verano…

—A los niños, señor Cullen. Le contraté para atender a los niños. Yo soy perfectamente capaz de valerme por mí misma.

—¿Así que ya soy el «señor Cullen» otra vez? —Edward hizo un ademán para que Bella no le respondiera—. Usted siempre se preocupa por los demás, y nunca se preocupa por sí misma. Apenas toma un café en el desayuno, apenas come a mediodía, y come algo que detesta a la hora de cenar por darles gusto a Seth y a Anthony.

Edward se detuvo para apoyarse pesadamente contra la barra, y apretó las dos orillas de la barra con las manos.

—Esta conversación es ridícula, Bella. Simplemente acepte la condenada comida.

Bella debió de haber accedido, porque de repente levantó la comida, al mismo tiempo que su portafolios y sus llaves. Su mirada voló al reloj y Edward siguió su mirada. Eran las siete y media.

—¡Seth, Anthony, Elizabeth, venid a despediros de mí! —la voz de Bella clamó igual como todas las mañanas, y le agradó a Edward saber que Bella no se desquitaba con Elizabeth por los disgustos entre ellos dos.

Admiraba eso en ella. La verdad era que admiraba demasiadas cosas en ella. Pensaba constantemente en ella. El problema era que no sabía qué hacer respecto a ella.

Bella ya estaba afuera cuando Edward recordó el recado. Dejando caer de golpe una plancha para cortar, Edward corrió hacia afuera para alcanzarla, al mismo tiempo que prefería no alcanzarla porque deploraba de dónde venía el recado.

—A propósito, le llamó su novio esta mañana.

Le costó trabajo a Edward pronunciar las palabras sin sarcasmo.

—¿Mi novio? —era obvio que Bella estaba confundida—. ¿De qué habla usted?

—Ya sabe, Pedro Picapiedra. Llamó esta mañana cuando usted estaba bañándose.

—Pedro… —Bella sonrió por el apodo, pero Edward no. En lugar de ponerle un apodo, habría preferido reorganizarle las facciones—. Tyler Crowley definitivamente no es mi novio. Para nada.

—¿Sí? —Edward trató de suavizar al tono retador que le había invadido la voz, pero la idea de Bella con ese imbécil le hacía perder los estribos—. Realmente que parecía serlo —dijo Edward. Luego meneó la cabeza, recordándose que no le tenía que importar porque sólo era empleado de Bella—. En fin, su amado Tyler me pidió que le dijera que pasará por usted el viernes a las ocho de la noche. Y yo no me quedo a cuidar a los niños —agregó Edward, sin poder resistir la tentación.

—No le pedí que cuidara a los niños —dijo Bella—. Además, yo no volvería a salir con ese imbécil ni aunque me pagara, pues la última vez fue más que suficiente. No puedo creer que llamaría para informarme simplemente que pasará por mí. Pero ahora que lo pienso, sí que lo creo —se corrigió Bella—. Pero es que pensé que bajarme del coche y caminar solita por el camino de la entrada, le habría dado la idea de que no tengo intención alguna de volver a verlo en mi vida. Tiene que ser aun más estúpido de lo que había yo pensado…

—Entonces, ¿fue un desastre su cita?

Edward levantó la mirada lleno de esperanza. Imbécil. Terrible. Las meras palabras servían de pomada para curar las heridas abiertas en el orgullo de Edward.

—Peor que desastre —respondió Bella, al tirar su portafolios sobre el asiento trasero del coche—. Dios me libre de los hombres que actúan como si tuvieran dieciocho años. Manejaba ese coche de carreras como maniático; se negaba rotundamente a cerrar el descapotable y tampoco bajaba el volumen de la radio. Y luego, cuando llegamos al pie de la colina, se estacionó ahí como si fuéramos adolescentes que llegaban a la casa a escondidas, y no pude convencerlo de que me trajera hasta la puerta. Creo que pensó que iba a besarlo. —Finalmente Bella suspiró y se deslizó detrás del volante de su Taurus—. Yo sabía que había una buena razón por la que ya no quería volver a salir con nadie. Ahora recuerdo por qué; la última vez que salí así, todos los muchachos tenían los mismos dieciocho años que yo tenía. Y quiero disculparme contigo también, Edward, porque sé que te he tratado muy mal. Realmente no tengo excusa alguna, pues ha sido una semana terrible. Por favor acepta mis disculpas porque quisiera que volviéramos a ser los amigos que fuimos —la voz de Bella estaba llena de esperanza—. Necesito contar contigo como un amigo. No te importa si nos tuteamos, ¿verdad?

Edward le apretó la mano y se agachó para meter la cabeza por la ventanilla del coche para besarla en la frente. Le dijo que se portara bien, y que pasara un buen día. Al recibir el mismo trato que Edward daba a su hija, Bella le sonrió, y siguió su camino con una sonrisa.

Edward también estaba sonriente.

—No sólo como amigos, Bella… —dijo al coche que desaparecía—. Nunca jamás volveremos a ser simplemente amigos.

Edward estaba silbando al regresar a la casa para organizar a los niños, y ponerlos a buscar sus trajes de baño y toallas para ir a su entrenamiento con el equipo de natación. Ya tocaba la hora de enseñarle a Bella Swan lo divertido que podía ser eso de ser más que amigos.

—Creo que debo decirte que Alice no es mi… Bueno, que Alice es sólo una vecina que conozco desde hace mucho tiempo.

Bella se giró al escuchar su voz. Él la ayudaba a lavar los platos de la cena, pero no era igual como antes; ya no existía nada de la camaradería tan natural que habían tenido antes.

—No me acuerdo habértelo preguntado —respondió Bella, cuidándose de no mirarlo directamente.

—De todos modos quise que lo supieras. Alice fue amiga de Angela, mi difunta esposa.

Su voz bajaba al hablar de su esposa, y Bella pudo palpar la angustia que sentía por la muerte de su esposa. También escuchó la verdad.

—Bueno —esa sola palabra mostró su asombro.

Edward le echó su sonrisa más sensual.

—Sí, bueno. La verdad es que Alice vive al lado de mi casa y me ha apoyado durante todos los momentos más difíciles. Pero cuando nos conocimos, yo era el marido de su mejor amiga, y seguimos con esa misma relación —explicó Edward. Después de un momento agregó—: Hay una cosa que te agradará mucho en Alice.

Cuando Bella no cayó en la trampa tendida y siguió sin preguntar qué, Edward le dijo de todos modos:

—Ella nos va a cuidar a los niños para que yo pueda invitarte a salir conmigo.

—¿De veras? —la voz de Bella casi rechinó de la emoción. Pero luego volvió a la realidad—. Edward, no creo que sea muy buena idea, por lo menos hasta que acabe el verano y los niños…

—Para nada, Bella. No voy a quedarme con los brazos cruzados durante las próximas cinco semanas observándote mientras sales con tipos que tienen edad para ser tu padre, como el viejo Arturo Cara de Piedra.

—Tyler Crowley —le corrigió automáticamente Bella—. Edward, yo jamás salgo con nadie, de verdad. No es como si tuvieras de qué preocuparte. Si todavía te quedan ganas de invitarme a salir contigo al terminar el verano, me encantaría salir contigo.

«Mataría por salir contigo, rogaría por salir contigo», agregó en silencio Bella.

Edward la miró incrédulo.

—No puedes decir que no te invitan a salir miles de hombres constantemente. Te apuesto que no puedes ni caminar por el pasillo en el trabajo sin que te rueguen que salgas con ellos.

«En qué concepto más agradable me tiene», pensó Bella, y luego se lo dijo. La respuesta de Edward fue inclinarse hacia ella, y besarla fuertemente en los labios, como si fuera la acción más natural del mundo. Entonces levantó sus cosas y lanzó un grito por el pasillo para llamar a su hijita.

A la hora que sonó el despertador de Bella el viernes tres de julio, ya estaba rendida de cansancio. Anthony la había despertado a la medianoche quejándose del dolor de cabeza y de la garganta, y ella había pasado el resto de la noche atendiéndolo. El niño finalmente se había vuelto a dormir al amanecer, y dos horas más tarde, cuando Edward llegó a las siete, Bella estaba segura de que se veía tan mal como se sentía. Las primeras palabras de Edward se lo confirmaron.

—Te ves horrible.

Él, como siempre, se veía maravillosamente bien.

—Muchas gracias… —murmuró Bella, y extendió la mano para prepararse un café instantáneo. Necesitaba de un poco de cafeína más rápidamente hoy—. Anthony está enfermo. Le di una dosis de aspirina alrededor de las cinco de la mañana, que parece que no ha vomitado, y por fin se quedó dormido de nuevo.

—¿Entonces no has dormido en toda la noche? —Se notó claramente la preocupación de Edward. Cuando puso las manos sobre los hombros de Bella y rozó su cuello, Bella se moría de ganas de apoyarse contra él y fundirse en su calor. Hacía mucho tiempo que no disfrutaba de una caricia tan comprensiva; ella siempre había tenido que ser la fuerte—. ¿Por qué no tomas el día libre para dormir un poco?

—Me gustaría hacerlo, pero realmente no puedo —dijo Bella, mientras bostezaba—. Tengo una junta a las diez de la mañana a la que no puedo faltar, y otra a las once. Tendré que depender del café para mantenerme despierta —bostezó de nuevo—. Vocéame o llámame si Anthony se siente peor y le concertaré una cita con el médico.

—Haré un consomé y hay bastante jugo —le afirmó Edward—. No te preocupes, que yo me encargo de cuidar a Anthony hoy. Tú nada más preocúpate de manejar con precaución el trabajo y trata de mantenerte despierta.

La directiva de mantenerse despierta fue la más difícil de cumplir. Bella entrecerró los ojos, para protegerse de la luz del sol mañanero que brillaba por su parabrisas, y sacó sus gafas más oscuras del sol de la guantera. Una vez que había protegido sus ojos con la oscuridad de los lentes, podía ver un poco mejor, y le costó menos trabajo mantener los ojos abiertos, pero hasta ahí llegaron sus esfuerzos. Bella se preguntaba si todos la verían como una loca si llevaba puestos las gafas al trabajo.

Logró mantenerse despierta durante su junta de las diez y durante su junta de las once, y cuando empezaba a pensar en irse a descansar durante el resto del día, sonó su localizador. ¡Caray! Mañana era el cuatro de Julio, y el comienzo de un puente largo de fin de semana. Al marcar el número de su casa, Bella sabía que sería muy difícil sacar una cita con el médico para que viera a Anthony esta tarde.

—¿Edward?

—Sí —su respuesta fue tersa.

Bella frunció el entrecejo en dirección al teléfono.

—Yo llamaré al doctor y…

Edward la interrumpió.

—Voy a llevar a Anthony a la sala de urgencias pediátricas. Necesitas alcanzarnos ahí. ¿Qué tipo de seguro tienes?

—Socios —contestó Bella automáticamente, y se le aceleró el pulso—. ¿Está Anthony mucho más enfermo?

—Tiene mucha calentura, y le cuesta trabajo respirar. Estoy saliendo en este momento, Bella. Alcánzanos en el hospital Northside.

La manera en que él colgó el teléfono de golpe la asustó aun más que las palabras de Edward; no era el tipo de hombre que se alarmaba fácilmente. Bella agarró su portafolios, apagó su ordenador, y salió por la puerta de su oficina sin decir nada a nadie, las lágrimas brotándole de los ojos por la tensión. Le llevaría por lo menos treinta minutos llegar al hospital Northside, y más si hacía caso a las leyes de tránsito. Bella se consoló con saber que Edward llegaría mucho más rápido que ella.

Bella metió su coche al aparcamiento y estacionó su coche al lado del Jeep de Edward. Ella probablemente entraría a encontrarse con el problema resuelto con una simple inyección de penicilina o algo así. Pero en la sala de urgencias pediátricas, Bella recibió la noticia de que habían enviado a Anthony a la sala de emergencia general. Fue más que suficiente. Bella se echó a correr.

Durante sus ocho años al cuidado de sus hijos, jamás había conocido una enfermedad infantil que no pudiera ser atendida en la sala de urgencias pediátricas. Las infecciones del oído, amigdalitis, torceduras, golpes y hasta las suturas se atendían en esa sala de manera rutinaria. Si Anthony estaba demasiado enfermo para que pudieran atenderlo ellos…

—¡Bella!

Edward estaba ahí, parado a un lado del escritorio de seguros en la entrada de la sala de emergencia. Al verlo, Bella corrió a sus brazos. Fue la cosa más natural del mundo.

—¿Dónde está Anthony?

Bella se limpió los ojos. Edward siguió abrazándola, y Bella no hizo ningún esfuerzo para zafarse de sus brazos. Estaba agradecida de tenerlo cerca.

—Está mejor ahora. Está ahí adentro, tomando un tratamiento respiratorio. Fue un crup.

Bella cerró los ojos.

—Gracias, Edward. Muchísimas gracias por cuidarlo, por estar ahí.

Al pensar en cómo habría reaccionado una niñera de dieciocho años sin experiencia al encontrarse con la misma emergencia, el terror se apoderó de Bella. Al acurrucar la cara contra el pecho de Edward, ella supo entonces que probablemente él había salvado la vida de su hijo. A este hombre le debía tanto que jamás se lo podría pagar.

Y luego se dio cuenta de que se había tirado a los brazos de Edward una vez más. Le debía lo suficiente como para no forzársele a él. Rígidamente, se soltó del consuelo de sus brazos, repentinamente consciente de lo atrevida que tenía que parecerle a Edward.

Edward la miró de manera extraña y Bella desvió la mirada, sin poder juntar su mirada con la de Edward. Sus próximas palabras los volvieron a la normalidad.

—Bella, les dije a las secretarias en la sala de admisión que soy el padre de Anthony… Y tu marido. No podían empezar a tratarlo sin una firma de autorización, y Anthony necesitaba ser atendido de inmediato. Así que no te sorprendas si se refieren a mí como el señor Swan. Sin embargo, podría ser aconsejable que firmaras las hojas del seguro tú misma para que sea una firma legal.

Edward la observó mientras Bella empujaba las grandes puertas metálicas de la sala de curación. Luego volvió a la sala de espera, donde Seth estaba cuidando a Elizabeth.

Cuando Bella había corrido a sus brazos, le había parecido tan natural y tan cómodo sentirla ahí… Todo su nerviosismo por querer estar cerca de ella desapareció en el mismo momento en el que ella lo abrazó. Después se había separado de él bruscamente, y volvió a su papel de «madre con un empleado». O quizá hubiera sido el papel de la «madre con un amigo», definitivamente no la «mujer en busca de un amigo y amante» que tanto deseaba ver Edward en ella.

A veces, Edward estaba seguro de que Bella se sentía tan sola como él, y que ella se sentía tan atraída por él como él por ella, y que ella sentía, al igual que él, que los dos podrían buscar una nueva vida juntos. Y a veces, como hoy, de repente aparecerían de nuevo las barreras y quedaría al descubierto sólo la trabajadora y la madre; y su esencia de mujer desaparecía por completo.

Pero esa esencia de mujer seguía ahí, de eso estaba seguro Edward. Y él la deseaba.

El día siguiente fue el 4 de Julio, y tenían planes para pasarlo juntos. Edward había pensado en ese día durante varias semanas. La única pregunta que pasaba por su mente había sido si debería perseguir al tesoro que deseaba, y además se preguntaba si ese tesoro quería ser perseguido. Después de hoy pensó que la respuesta a las dos preguntas era un sí rotundo. Lo que sucedía era que Bella estaba demasiado acostumbrada a poner esas barreras, y ya era experta en eso. Edward esperaba poder llegar a ser él quien las rompiera de una vez por todas.

Mientras caminaba en dirección a la sala de espera, Edward estaba sonriéndose al sacar un puñado de monedas que seguramente pedirían los niños. Ganaría esta batalla silenciosa con Bella. Siempre le habían gustado los retos.

Tras salir finalmente de la sala de emergencia, llegaron ya muy tarde a la casa. Edward llevó a Anthony a su cama cargándolo en sus brazos, mientras Bella pidió una pizza a domicilio para luego desplomarse en el sofá, demasiado cansada para dar un solo paso más. Se hundió en los cojines de piel que de alguna manera habían sobrevivido a sus dos hijos, y cerró los ojos para gozar del sonido de la voz de Edward en la cocina mientras les daba de comer a Elizabeth y a Seth.

—¿Bella?

Ella abrió los ojos y le sonrió. Era perfecto, pensó ella, al aceptar gustosamente la copa de vino. Después de servirse también una copa, Edward colocó la botella sobre la mesa a su alcance, y también se hundió en el sofá de piel, tan cerca de ella que sus cuerpos se tocaban desde los hombros hasta los muslos. Una descarga de electricidad recorrió todo el cuerpo de Bella y ésta se enderezó. De repente no se sintió tan cansada.

—Relájate.

Edward le frotó los músculos del cuello, y luego la abrazó por los hombros, atrayéndola hacia él. Bella se dejó atraer, contenta de dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos. Cuando Edward se inclinó para besarle el cabello, Bella giró la cabeza para captar con sus labios su boca. Deseaba un beso como una flor desea el calor del sol y no puede vivir sin él. Estaba bien. Bella estaba segura de que era su destino.

Fue sólo un roce, una prueba, y limitado por la charla de los niños en el cuarto de al lado, pero fue suficiente para Bella. Con un suspiro de alegría, apoyó la espalda en el pecho de Edward y sintió la fuerza de sus brazos rodeándola. Durmió hasta que llegó la pizza.

Los niños comieron, Seth se fue a acostar, y Elizabeth ya chillaba de ganas de irse a casa. Tras organizar sus cosas y cuando llevaba a su hija al coche, Bella los acompañó para despedirse de ellos. Justo afuera de la puerta principal, en el lugar donde la luz no alcanzaba a iluminar.

Él la sostuvo con una mano en cada hombro y con su cuerpo delante de ella obstruyó su camino, y Bella quedó atrapada contra la frescura de los ladrillos. Pero más y más, Bella se daba cuenta de que no quería escaparse de él.

—¿Qué tal el viernes, entonces, para nuestra primera cita formal?

Edward se acercó a ella, y al empujar su peso a Bella contra la pared, su cuerpo se fundió con el suyo. Ella no pudo ni pensar.

—¿Cómo?

Él estaba mordisqueando su cuello. Bella sabía que no debía permitírselo, pero se consolaba al pensar que era demasiado grande para que lo pudiera apartar a empujones.

—Pasaré por ti a las siete. Y te traeré a la niñera —dijo Edward con una sonrisa maliciosa—. Sin embargo, no tengo intención alguna de traerte a casa a las nueve y media.

Entonces, después de un largo y cálido beso, Edward desapareció, deteniéndose una sola vez para agitar la mano en son de despedida antes de sacar su Wrangler por el camino de la entrada.

La abuela de Bella siempre había dicho que uno se quemaba al jugar con el fuego. Parecía ser cierto; definitivamente se aplicaba a esta situación. Edward Cullen era puro fuego. No cabía duda de que él era lo más sensual que el destino le había puesto a ella en el camino. Pero Bella era incapaz de alejarse de él. Aunque significara para ella que tarde o temprano llegara a quemarse, su corazón ya había decidido a quién pertenecía. Y su mente no podía convencer a su corazón de lo contrario.

**QUE LES PARECIÓ? **

**HA QUE AMAN A EDWARD? YO SOLO SE, QUE QUIERO UNO PARA MI!**

**NOS VEMOS PRONTO…**

**PROMETO RESPONDER SUS COMENTARIOS LA PROXIMAMENTE! xD**


	6. Chapter 6

**TITULO: AVISO OPORTUNO**

**AUTORA: ****DIANA GARCIA**

**TÍTULO ORIGINAL: HELP WANTED (2000)**

**GÉNERO: CONTEMPORÁNEO**

**PROTAGONISTAS: EDWARD CULLEN Y BELLA SWAN**

**ADAPTADO POR: MARS992**

**PERSONAJES DE: STEPHANIE MEYER**

**SIN FINES DE LUCRO…**

**NUEVO CAPÍTULO! ME ALEGRO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO LA HISTORIA, ACA LES DEJO OTR CAPITTULO.**

**BESOS**

Capítulo 6

El 4 de julio iba a ser un día maravilloso. Incluso, Bella había comprado un nuevo traje de baño, de una sola pieza por supuesto, que pensaba que no le quedaba tan mal. Edward, Elizabeth, Alice y su hijo iban a pasar el día en su casa. En la noche podrían sentarse en el patio elevado o en el jacuzzi, y desde allí disfrutar de los fuegos artificiales que serían lanzados al cielo encima de la ciudad. Todos los centros turísticos tenían exhibiciones de fuegos artificiales. Desde su casa, había una vista fantástica de todo.

Sin embargo, al despertarse Bella la mañana del cuatro, estaba demasiado enferma para moverse siquiera. Le dolía la cabeza y el pecho también al respirar. Fue un gran esfuerzo apagar el despertador. Bella hizo un esfuerzo para levantarse, pero apenas había logrado llegar al sofá todavía en bata, cuando sus invitados llamaron a la puerta. Los podía ver a través de la gran ventana. Todos ellos estaban demasiado alegres.

—Seth, contesta la puerta —dijo Bella con voz ronca.

Inclinó la cabeza para apoyarla contra el sofá y trató de enderezarse para que no se le notara que tenía un pie en la tumba. No lo logró muy bien.

—Te ves horrible…

Fue la quinta vez que lo decía Alice en el mismo número de minutos, y cada vez que lo decía, Bella se sentía peor.

—Estoy bien, pero tengo un poco de frío —confesó, al tratar de ser valiente al mismo tiempo que estaba a punto de llorar—. Dame unos cuantos minutos para vestirme, y estaré con vosotros.

—Bella —la alcanzó Edward en el pasillo—. ¿Ya desayunaron los niños?

—No sé —dijo, y se dio cuenta de que apenas había pensado en los demás esta mañana—. Creo que Anthony sigue en cama. Estuvo levantado toda la noche.

—Así que tampoco dormiste en toda la noche… Está bien. Yo iré a ver cómo sigue Anthony, y regresa tú a la cama.

Bella trató de explicarle que tenía invitados, y que estaba perfectamente bien, pero cuando tuvo que apoyarse contra la pared para evitar caerse, Edward dejó de hacerle caso y la impulsó a la puerta de su habitación.

—Vuelve a dormir, Bella. Creo que necesitas unas cuantas horas más de sueño. Yo me encargaré de Anthony y atenderé a los invitados a tu fiesta del 4 de julio. Para cuando vuelves a despertarte, te tendré algo preparado para comer.

En otras palabras, pensó ella, él se encargaría de todo.

—Eres mi héroe —le dijo mientras regresaba a su cama.

—Qué bueno —dijo él con voz muy baja, pero ella lo alcanzó a oír justo cuando estaba acomodándose de nuevo en su cama.

Luego Edward cerró su puerta, y ella se durmió.

Al despertarse de nuevo, había un Seven-Up y una botella de aspirinas al lado de su cama. Bella sabía que se sentía mejor, porque en lo primero que pensó fue en que Edward la había visto en su vieja bata, y que ni siquiera se había peinado ni se había lavado la cara desde el día anterior.

Bella tomó dos aspirinas y un poco del refresco. Luego se levantó para ocuparse de cosas más importantes. Moviéndose lentamente, Bella se metió en su baño y cerró la puerta. Si Edward la iba a ver de pijama, entonces ella prefería que la viera como la Bella Durmiente y no como la vieja bruja con la rueca.

Por la noche, Bella se sintió un poco mejor. El calor se desvaneció al mismo tiempo que el sol a la hora del ocaso, y ella salió al patio en donde se juntaban todos para ver los fuegos artificiales.

Edward había preparado las hamburguesas como se lo había sugerido Bella, pero en lugar de servir patatas como lo habría hecho ella, él había preparado una ensalada de patatas y elotes. Para Bella y Anthony, Edward también había preparado un consomé de pollo.

Cuando Bella protestó ante tantas atenciones, Edward dijo que su abuela había sido criada en una granja, y había preparado el consomé para curar todo tipo de enfermedades, desde las gripes hasta los brazos fracturados. Dijo que lo tenía en la sangre; si alguien estaba enfermo, él automáticamente preparaba el consomé de pollo porque no lo podía evitar.

Todos se sentaron en el crepúsculo pasándolo bien entre charlas y risas, y luego Elizabeth los hizo observarla mientras les demostraba todo lo que había aprendido de la natación. Logró nadar menos de un metro antes de hundirse al fondo, así que Edward tuvo que tirarse al agua con todo y su pantalón de mezclilla para sacarla.

Bella se fijó muy bien cuando Edward salió de la piscina, en que ese pantalón de mezclilla mojada se le veía muy bien. Entonces sus miradas se encontraron y Bella supo que Edward se había dado cuenta de que ella lo había estado mirando detenidamente. Bella respiró profundamente, y desvió la mirada. Era una vista demasiado abrumadora para su limitada capacidad de resistencia, y se sintió rendida de cansancio con sólo mirarlo.

Los fuegos artificiales empezaron a explotar en el aire justo sobre sus cabezas, y todos se acomodaron para disfrutar del espectáculo. Bella sonrió al escuchar los gritos de emoción de Anthony con cada explosión.

—Supongo que te sientes mejor —dijo Edward, sentándose al lado de la silla de ella.

—Supongo que sí —asintió Bella—. Si los niños de repente se quedan quietos, siempre es señal de que algo anda mal. Si hacen ruido de forma general, es señal de que se encuentren muy bien.

—Qué lástima que estuviste enferma hoy, pero gracias por dejarnos venir. Todos lo hemos disfrutado mucho.

—Sobretodo, tú. Tuviste el gran gusto de venir a pasar el día para cocinar y atendernos a todos como siempre.

—Pero ésa es la parte más fácil —dijo Edward, al meter la mano a través de los huecos de la silla metálica de Bella para tomarla de la mano—. Porque les tengo mucho cariño a todos. ¿Por qué no lo iba a hacer?

—Edward, eres tan bueno…

Edward le dio un apretón de la mano.

—No, Bella, no soy bueno. Es que ya tengo la suficiente madurez para saber qué es lo que quiero y cómo conseguirlo.

Sus palabras le sonaron como una advertencia, pero para Bella significaron casi una promesa. O un compromiso, pero no quería pensar en eso por ahora. Por el momento, fue simplemente un gran cumplido.

Atrayendo sus manos unidas hacia sus labios, besó la mano de Edward antes de ponerla suavemente sobre su regazo. Durante el resto del espectáculo, apenas fue consciente de que estaba acariciando la piel de él con su dedo pulgar. Lo único que Bella sentía en ese momento, era algo que no había sentido en mucho, mucho tiempo: La felicidad al estar con Edward.

—¿Estás lista?

Edward observó escépticamente al short y zapatos de tenis que llevaba Bella.

—Por lo visto, no —dijo Bella riéndose—. Nunca me dijiste a donde íbamos.

Aunque habían concertado su cita para salir el viernes, Bella había dicho que estaba rendida y la aplazó hasta el sábado. No se le había ocurrido hasta mucho más tarde, que no tenía la menor idea de cómo vestirse. Ahora, al ver a Edward vestido de pantalón de vestir y corbata, Bella sabía que se iba a tardar un buen rato en arreglarse para la ocasión.

—De verdad, te ves muy bien. Absolutamente perfecta… —Edward la tomó de la mano para que no se le pudiera escapar, pero Bella ni siquiera lo intentó—. Elizabeth, métete a la casa. Ahí va llegando tu tía Alice, así que ve a decirles a Seth y Anthony que ya llegó.

Edward no pudo ni terminar la frase a tiempo, Elizabeth ya estaba dentro de la casa y corría hacia los muchachos.

—No es tímida —dijo Edward.

Bella recordó claramente aquel primer día.

—Lo he notado.

A Bella le pareció la cosa más natural del mundo acercársele para darle un beso. Los labios de Edward eran suaves y prometedores. Una de sus manos le acariciaba la espalda, mientras la otra le levantaba el mentón para abrirle la boca para su exploración. Bella apartó todos sus pensamientos de los niños, del trabajo, o de la casa. Por primera vez en muchos años, simplemente se dejó llevar por la sensación. Y la sensación fue maravillosa.

Bella brincó al escuchar que tocaban un claxon de coche, pero Edward no la soltó.

—Es Alice, nada más… —murmuró a los labios de Bella.

Ella quiso volver a hundirse de nuevo en la promesa de aquel beso para luego llegar mucho más allá. Pero estaban dando todo un espectáculo. Ella se retiró, apartándose de él suavemente; justo a tiempo para ver que Alice señalaba hacia Edward con los dos dedos pulgares hacia arriba.

Bella se dio por vencida, y se dejó llevar por sus deseos.

Tirándolo de su corbata, Bella atrajo de nuevo a Edward, y éste se le acercó con deleite, riéndose en voz baja. Su beso ardió como el fuego, y ambos reconocían, aceptaban y deseaban el ardor que seguiría. Y Bella definitivamente sintió el ardor del deseo. Lo deseaba tanto, que llegó a preguntarse si podían llegar a su habitación sin ser detectados.

—No me hagáis caso, que nada más voy de paso a la casa.

Fue la risita de Alice que volvió a Bella a la realidad. Tenía que parar esto en seco. Era ridículo. ¿Qué pasaría si los fueran a descubrir así los niños?

—Perdóname… —murmuró Bella al dar un paso hacia atrás—. No debería haber hecho eso.

—Sí deberías haberlo hecho —respondió Edward con una sonrisa—. Yo sé, que yo definitivamente lo disfruté.

—Pero, Alice…

Bella no terminó la frase. Estaba avergonzada por haberlo pensado simplemente.

—Ali ha estado intentando hacerme salir con alguna mujer durante casi dos años, Bella. Jamás había encontrado a nadie que me cayera bien siquiera, y mucho menos a alguien que deseara. Estará fascinada, créemelo. Y —continuó secamente—, por lo menos tú no tendrás que escucharla cuando me repita un millón de veces durante los próximos días: «Te lo dije».

Edward la tomó por la mano y la llevó al Wrangler, ella todavía vestida de short y zapatos de tenis. No le permitió entrar de nuevo a la casa ni para cambiarse de ropa ni para despedirse de los niños.

—Ali se encargará de todo, Bella. Estate quieta y sube a la camioneta.

Y mientras Bella todavía estaba murmurando una queja por ese mandato tan machista, Edward sonrió serenamente y salió marcha atrás del camino de la entrada. Era obvio que él y Alice habían planeado todo; la verja se abrió justo en el momento exacto.

—Nunca fijamos las reglas para nuestra cita…

El tema le había pesado mucho a Bella. Todavía se sentía como si estuviera traicionando sus principios al salir con Edward. Ella lo necesitaba más para los niños que para sí misma, aunque lo deseaba más para ella misma con el paso de cada día. Siempre sermoneaba a los niños para que no fueran egoístas. Ahora le correspondía a ella el sermón.

—¿Reglas? Vaya, Bella, no es necesario fijar reglas para todo en la vida.

La expresión de Edward era mezcla de diversión y exasperación, pero Bella se mantuvo firme.

—No. Tenemos que discutir este punto —insistió—. Yo dependo mucho de ti; y los niños también. No quiero perder a un fantástico amo de llaves a cambio de unas veladas agradables.

—Bella —ahora estaba definitivamente exasperado—, no me vas a perder. Es totalmente ridículo pensar que os abandonaría yo, nada más porque te alocas un poco cuando sales con un hombre.

Sus palabras le picaron el amor propio; y por la sonrisa en la cara de Edward, las había dicho con ese propósito.

—Yo no me aloco cuando salgo con un hombre —espetó—. ¡Qué ridiculez!

—¿De veras? —preguntó Edward—. Yo te vi cómo llegaste después de salir con Alien Cabeza de Ladrillo. Yo definitivamente te vi medio loca.

—¡Edward! Yo te dije lo que…

—Oye, no te preocupes. También puedes bailar en una mesa para mí si quieres.

—¿Bailar? ¿En una mesa? ¡Yo no hice semejante cosa!

Bella ya se había olvidado del propósito original de la conversación. Él la estaba volviendo loca.

—Sí, Bella, claro que sí —Edward le dio una palmadita en la mano—. Yo te comprendo.

Bella estaba a punto de gritar, pero luego Edward empezó a reírse.

—Está bien. Ya basta. Ya te divertiste —Bella hizo una pausa—. Y ahora no recuerdo de qué hablábamos.

—Excelente —dijo Edward satisfecho de sí mismo. Su expresión la hizo recordar el tema.

—¡Las reglas!

—¡Maldición…! —murmuró Edward—. De acuerdo. Dime tus reglas.

—No son tan malas.

Bella se sentía igual como cuando obligaba a Seth a limpiar su cuarto.

—¿Sí? Te apuesto que la primera tiene que verse con «fuera las manos». Y en tal caso, no la quiero saber —rezongó.

Bella se rió.

—Con adulación llegarás a donde quieras llegar… O casi —agregó la última palabra al estirar la mano de Edward para tocarla—. De veras, Edward, no es nada drástico —repitió ella, apartándole la mano invasora con un golpecito.

Al recobrar su compostura, Bella despejó la garganta y volvió al tema original.

—Ahora, lo más importante es que Seth y Anthony no se den cuenta de que estemos saliendo juntos. Ellos automáticamente nos tendrían casados en sus imaginaciones.

—Y eso sería algo muy malo, ¿verdad? —al ver la mirada de Bella, Edward levantó los brazos de manera defensiva—. Trato de comprender muy bien lo que dices.

—Si nada más salimos durante la noche, los niños no se darán cuenta de nada. Siempre y cuando no cambie la relación entre nosotros en la casa, no pasará nada.

—No sé, Bella… No deberíamos abandonar a los niños todas las noches de la semana, y eso es precisamente la frecuencia con la que pienso salir contigo.

—Todas las… Edward, yo no puedo dejar a mis hijos todas las noches, aunque no tuviera que trabajar en las mañanas.

—Qué bueno —era obvio que se consideró triunfador de esa ronda—. Entonces nos quedaremos en casa y acostaremos a los niños temprano.

—No, Edward. Mantendremos las cosas tal y como están actualmente y volveremos a salir, si quieres, una vez a la semana. Como hoy.

Bella hablaba en serio. Era lo más correcto. Estaba casi segura de poder seguir su plan sin empujar a Edward a su habitación todas noches después del trabajo.

—¿Una vez a la semana? Me visita más seguido mi sirvienta. Además, yo sé que los niños me quieren mucho, y no les importará que esté más tiempo en la casa.

—No, no les importará —accedió Bella—. Les parecerá fabuloso. Y luego, cuando se termine tu trabajo y te vayas, estarán desolados. No puedo hacerles eso por mi egoísmo de querer salir con un hombre maravilloso.

—Un hombre guapo y maravilloso —corrigió Edward.

—Un hombre guapo y maravilloso —dijo Bella, haciéndole eco.

Edward se apaciguó. Luego miró a Bella durante un largo momento y meneó la cabeza.

—Debe de haber sido un verdadero imbécil.

—¿Quién?

—Tu exmarido. El idiota que te abandonó con los niños. Aquél que te tiene marcando reglas para una simple salida a cenar.

—Él no tiene nada que ver en el asunto —dijo Bella inflexiblemente, aunque muy por dentro reconocía que Edward probablemente tenía la razón.

—¿No?

La expresión de Edward demostró que no le creía.

—Hace mucho que se fue mi exmarido y no tiene nada que ver con nada. Lo único que me interesa es proteger a Seth y Anthony para que no se les lastime. Es tan sencillo como eso.

—El que se quema con leche, y todo eso… —murmuró Edward. Y luego suspiró—. ¿Una vez a la semana? ¿Y no puedo arrastrarte a tu habitación, o atacarte en el pasillo durante los interludios? ¿Y después, Bella? Después de terminar mi trabajo como amo de llaves, ¿entonces puedo atacarte en el pasillo?

Era una oferta muy tentadora.

—No lo sé, Edward —le contestó sinceramente—. Lo que temo es que ya cuando no estés con los niños todo el día, y si decides, o nosotros decidamos, no seguir saliendo juntos, entonces prefiero que Seth y Anthony no se den cuenta de nada, para que no salgan lastimados. No quiero hacerles vivir el dolor de perderte.

Edward mantuvo la mirada sobre la carretera hasta que se pararon en un semáforo. Y luego alcanzó la mano de Bella.

—El tipo fue un imbécil, Bella. Sólo espero que algún día te pueda demostrar que los verdaderos hombres no abandonan a sus esposas ni a sus hijos. Ni siquiera abandonan a su novia.

Bella no tuvo respuesta. Había pasado cinco largos años preguntándose, qué le había faltado a su marido para ir a buscarlo en su esposa rubia de la Ciudad de México. Pero todo eso había pasado al olvido, y no, definitivamente no tenía nada que ver con su motivo para querer proteger a sus hijos.

Edward finalmente se dio por vencido, y aunque lo aceptó sin mucha elegancia, Bella pareció quedarse satisfecha.

—Así que, ¿adónde vamos?

Él conducía al sur. Eso podía significar cualquier lado, porque Bella vivía al norte de la ciudad.

—Espero que no sea un lugar muy elegante, Edward. No quiero hacerte pasar vergüenzas —agregó, al echar una mirada a su short.

Edward le echó una mirada que habría derretido el Polo Norte.

—Bella, podrías ponerte todo o nada, pero jamás podría avergonzarme de ti.

Bella sonrió felizmente y Edward volvió la mirada al camino. Era mejor que tuviera que conducir, pensó Bella. De haber seguido mirándola de esa manera, Bella se habría ofrecido a pagar una noche de hotel. Cálmate, se dijo firmemente. Se trata de la primera vez que sales con él. Es demasiado prematuro para acostarte con él. Además, agregó su subconsciente sabiamente, durante cuatro semanas más, sólo se trata del amo de llaves.

Al estacionarse enfrente de un Kentucky Fried Chicken, Bella no lo pudo creer.

—¿Aquí vamos a comer?

—No. No vamos a comer aquí, pero sí que vamos a pasar por su ventanilla —paró el coche enfrente de la bocina y la miró—. ¿Qué quieres?

—¿Hablas en serio?

—Bienvenidos a Kentucky Fried Chicken. ¿Qué puedo servirles?

Edward giró para contestar a la voz del adolescente.

—Quiero la cena de tres piezas y un té helado —volvió a encararse con Bella de manera solícita—. ¿Qué quieres comer?

—Lo mismo.

La próxima vez se iba a vestir más elegantemente, pensó Bella. Quizá así la llevara a algún lugar que fuera un poco más formal.

Siguieron adelante para aceptar la comida por la ventanilla, y Edward colocó las bolsas en el asiento trasero.

—¿A qué otro lugar maravilloso vamos a ir ahora?

Bella no pudo ocultar su sarcasmo.

—No te preocupes, que será mejor de lo que piensas —dijo Edward sonriéndose.

Llegaron a un paso en la montaña unos cuantos minutos antes del ocaso. El cielo ya lucía fuertes manchas largas de color Bella y lila, que anunciaban el magnífico espectáculo de colores que seguiría. Había una mesa de campo que daba al oeste, y Bella comentó que era el lugar perfecto para una cena en el campo. Pero al empezar a caminar al lugar, Edward metió la comida en una mochila como si se preparara para una excursión alpina.

—Vamos —dijo—. Tenemos que apurarnos si queremos llegar antes de la puesta del sol.

Y para asombro de ella, empezó a trepar por el costado de la montaña.

De la vereda derecha por donde caminaba Edward ahora, ella se imaginaba que no se detendrían a descansar hasta llegar a la cima.

—Edward —dijo Bella sofocadamente—, tienes que aminorar el paso. Me estás dejando atrás.

Bella ya estaba extremadamente agradecida por no haberse cambiado de ropa para su salida; los lindos zapatitos Gucci de tacón alto se habrían echado a perder en los primeros quince minutos. Por primera vez se dio cuenta de que Edward llevaba sus zapatos de tenis con el pantalón de vestir. Era de esperar, que Edward inventara algo estrafalario para su primera cita. Estaba resultando diferente a cualquier cita que ella hubiera tenido en su vida entera.

Serpentearon a través de los arbustos desérticos al pie de la colina, y Bella se concentraba en no desviarse y en esquivar los nopales que apenas se veían a la luz del crepúsculo. La subida parecía casi vertical, y no tardaron mucho en llegar al final del desierto y al comienzo de las crestas rocosas.

No era precisamente su definición de diversión, pensó Bella al tropezarse, y raspar una vez más su rodilla. La mesa de campo habría funcionado perfectamente bien. Pero cuando Edward se volvió para ayudarla a subir en una parte especialmente empinada del camino, ella se limitó a tomarle de la mano y le sonrió como si estuviera divirtiéndose más que nunca en la vida. Si ella había podido sonreír durante la nefasta cita con Tyler Crowley, entonces podía sonreír hoy.

—Sólo falta un poquito —la animó Edward—. Estamos a punto de llegar.

—¿A punto de llegar a dónde?

Bella se dio cuenta de que su chillido petulante se había parecido demasiado al de alguno de sus hijos, pero no lo pudo evitar. Lo único que alcanzaba a ver más adelante de las rocas donde estaban parados, eran más y más rocas. Si la fortuna les sonreía, podían escalar este montón de piedras sólo para encontrar más rocas; y además, tendrían que bajar en la oscuridad.

—Ya lo verás… —fue su respuesta misteriosa.

Sin embargo, tenía que haber palpado la frustración de ella, porque no le soltó la mano mientras le ofrecía palabras de inspiración al ayudarla a pasar por encima de otra piedra más.

Entonces llegaron a la cima del mundo.

—Es hermoso —dijo Bella asombrada, todavía sofocada por la subida.

La cima estaba en lo alto de un pico de la montaña, pero como habían subido la montaña en coche, Bella no se había dado cuenta de que habían subido tan alto. Era una vista panorámica perfecta; la ciudad de Tucson por un lado, y el ocaso por el lado del desierto virgen del Monumento Nacional Saguaro. Y para gozar la magnífica vista, alguien en algún momento, había esculpido dos plataformas de piedra y las pegaron en su lugar con cemento, una en dirección de cada una de las vistas, cada una como un sofá.

Bella apretó la mano de Edward y lo siguió al lado de la vista lejos de la ciudad. En este lado de la montaña había un precipicio de cientos de metros.

—¿Cómo descubriste este lugar?

Bella había vivido en Tucson durante quince años, y había conducido por este paso de la montaña muchas veces, pero jamás se le había ocurrido detenerse ahí.

—Vine una vez con unos amigos. Comimos en la mesa de campo allá abajo, pero yo subí hasta acá después. Siempre dije que volvería algún día para ver el ocaso.

Sentándose en el banco de piedra, Edward se acomodó hacia atrás y atrajo a Bella a sentarse junto a él.

Ella se acurrucó entre sus brazos, más contenta de lo que se habría imaginado jamás.

—¿Y alguna vez has venido a ver el ocaso desde entonces?

—No. Esta es la primera vez. No había encontrado a la persona ideal con quien compartirlo.

Bella se volvió para verlo de frente.

—Siempre sabes exactamente qué decir, ¿verdad, Edward?

—Contigo me sale muy natural.

Sí, era cierto. Siempre sabía qué decir.

Observaron mientras el anochecer cobijaba al cielo con su oscuridad, y dejaba en su lugar el brillo de las estrellas centelleantes a su paso. Al final, el ocaso se profundizó, y culminó en largos dedos de fuego en distintos tonos de rojo vivo y anaranjado, al desvanecerse los últimos vestigios del día.

—¿Así que tienes hambre?

En realidad, Bella deseaba que la besara. Pero al mencionar él la comida, los gruñidos de su estómago le recordaron que de verdad tenía hambre.

—He aquí una comida de alta cocina —le dijo Edward, al abrir la bolsa de Kentucky Fried Chicken—. Aquí están representadas todas las necesidades de una comida equilibrada.

—Nosotros comemos demasiada comida como ésta cuando tú no estás —le dijo Bella, al abrir su caja color rojo con blanco—. Antes de que llegaras a nuestras vidas, temo que los niños realmente creían que esto constituía una cena formal de tres platos.

A Edward se le brillaron los ojos, y ella sintió la atracción física como si fuera una descarga de electricidad que recorrió su cuerpo.

—Sólo espero que no prescindáis de mí durante mucho tiempo.

Cenaron mientras la tierra se oscurecía hasta quedar negra. Luego se cambiaron al otro asiento para ver mientras subía la luna, grande y hermosa, sobre la mancha de luces que era la ciudad de Tucson.

—Anoche fue luna llena —dijo Edward—. Pero está hermosa esta noche también.

Mientras Edward observaba la luna, Bella lo observaba a él. Pensó que no había visto jamás nada tan hermoso como las facciones de su perfil clásico a la luz de la luna.

—Tú también eres hermoso —le dijo ella con absoluta sinceridad.

Edward giró para encararse con ella, sus labios separados por escasos centímetros.

—Gracias, querida, tú también eres hermosa.

Fue entonces que ella supo que iba a besarla, y sabía que si no la besaba, se moriría. No, se corrigió, si él no la besaba, ella lo besaría.

Pero la besó. Suave y dulcemente al principio, el beso fue sólo una tentación, un recuerdo de su abrazo tan ardiente una semana antes. Durante toda la semana, Bella había luchado para olvidarse de ese beso, porque no quería desequilibrar ese delicado balance que mantenían ella y Edward, durante las horas laborales. Pero su cuerpo lo había recordado, y sus labios habían anhelado los labios de él todas las noches en su soledad en esa gran cama. Y ahora que se alimentaba su sed, ella no se saciaba. Tenía ganas de comérselo vivo.

—No pensé que te pudiera persuadir a que me dieras ese tipo de beso sin hacer toda una labor de convencimiento, así que traje una botella de champaña —dijo Edward, al separarse de ella un momento para respirar—. Pero ya que nos dimos el beso que tanto anhelaba, ¿qué me darás a cambio de la champaña?

Bella pudo ver su sonrisa traviesa bajo la luz de la luna, y durante un breve momento hasta tomó en consideración la posibilidad… La cumbre de una montaña, encima de un sofá de piedra, podría ser el lugar más extraño que podrían escoger. Bella también sabía que jamás podría hacerlo, porque no era lo suficientemente exhibicionista. Sin embargo era bastante divertido bromear con Edward.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres que te dé a cambio de la champaña? —preguntó Bella, mirándolo a través de sus pestañas—. Tú sabes que tus deseos son órdenes para mí.

Las copas que Edward sacaba de la mochila en ese momento tintinearon de repente, y las tuvo que poner en el suelo. Bella se sonrió satisfecha.

—¿Bella? —Edward le acercó su boca tan cerca de la suya, que casi se tocaron sus labios. Pero al inclinarse Bella un centímetro más cerca, Edward se alejó—. Eres una guasona.

—¿Guasona? —Bella se rió—. No he oído esa expresión desde la preparatoria.

—¿Ah, sí? —Edward la miró pensativamente—. ¿Así también lo eras entonces? ¿Sabes lo que les pasa a las chicas guasonas?

—¿Salen con hombres maravillosos que las llevan a la cima del mundo?

—Está bien —accedió Edward, y descorchó la botella de champaña sobre el precipicio—. Brindaré por ese comentario. Especialmente por cómo dijiste «maravilloso».

Bella había dicho la palabra «maravilloso» con toda sinceridad. Quizá, pensó al estudiarlo en la luz de la luna, quizá debería correr el riesgo de una vez. Sólo faltaban un par de semanas para terminar el trabajo de verano; seguramente podría mantener una relación con un hombre durante tan poco tiempo. Además, Edward estaba en su casa todo el día de todos modos; aunque en casa, Bella se mantenía alejada de él. Y si los niños llegaran a descubrir que había algo entre ellos, Seth y Anthony estarían encantados con la idea. Pensaban que Edward era el hombre más genial que habían conocido en su vida.

Y ahí estaba el problema… Iba a ser muy difícil para Seth y Anthony cuando se terminaran las ocho semanas, y Bella ya lo sabía. ¿Cuan peor sería su tristeza si se dejaba fantasear con una gran familia feliz y unida?

No, tendría que cumplir con las fechas designadas. Era la única manera. Pero por lo menos por esta noche, Edward era suyo.

Bajaron lentamente a la luz de la luna, y Bella siguió a Edward. La luna brillaba fuertemente, e iluminaba bien el camino, y la bajada fue mucho más fácil que la subida, pero ella no se quejó ni tampoco quitó su mano de la mano de Edward durante todo el camino, y tampoco cuando se detenía a ayudarla a bajarse de las piedras más altas.

Trabajaban muy bien juntos, y hablaron muy poco durante la bajada al coche. Bella estaba a gusto y contenta de permanecerse callada, y sólo necesitaba sentir la mano de Edward para estar contenta. Tampoco le había disgustado la champaña.

Una mirada a su reloj le indicó que era casi la medianoche, y Bella volvió a mirarlo para estar segura. Habían estado en la cumbre durante horas, aunque no pareciera así. A solas sin teléfonos, sin los niños, y sin tener que lidiar con nadie. Habían sido las horas más memorables de su vida, y lo único que habían hecho había sido hablar. Y se habían besado.

—Así que, ¿me vas a invitar a salir el próximo sábado?

Bella ni siquiera trató de ocultar la esperanza en su tono de voz.

Deteniéndose, Edward se volvió y Bella entró directamente entre sus brazos.

—Esperaba que fuera mucho más pronto… —suspiró—. Pero aceptaré a lo que estés dispuesta a acceder. Señorita Swan, ¿aceptarás salir conmigo de nuevo el próximo sábado?

—Con dos condiciones… —le dijo Bella.

—¡Aja! Eres toda una empresaria. De acuerdo. ¿Cuáles son las condiciones?

Sus manos recorrían la espalda de ella y bajaban a sus caderas. Bella trató de no distraerse para poder decir lo que tenía en mente.

—La primera es que volvamos a hacer esto.

—¿Subir la montaña la semana que viene? ¿No te gustaría hacer algo diferente?

Bella meneó la cabeza.

—Está bien. ¿Cuál es la segunda condición?

—Que al llegar a la casa, nos sentemos en el coche a besuquearnos un ratito.

Edward se rió, y luego le levantó su cara cerca de la suya.

—No veo razón alguna para que nos esperemos hasta llegar a la casa.

Tardaron mucho en llegar al coche.

**QUE LES PARECIÓ? **

**BELLA, SUERTUDOTA! QUE ROMANTICO NOS RESULTO EDWARD! **

**NOS VEMOS PRONTO…**

**PROMETO RESPONDER SUS COMENTARIOS PROXIMAMENTE! xD**


	7. Chapter 7

**TITULO: AVISO OPORTUNO**

**AUTORA: ****DIANA GARCIA**

**TÍTULO ORIGINAL: HELP WANTED (2000)**

**GÉNERO: CONTEMPORÁNEO**

**PROTAGONISTAS: EDWARD CULLEN Y BELLA SWAN**

**ADAPTADO POR: MARS992**

**PERSONAJES DE: STEPHANIE MEYER**

**SIN FINES DE LUCRO…**

**VOLVI!**

**Capítulo 7**

—¡Edward, no lo hagas!

Bella lo esquivó y caminó por el pasillo, y dejó a Edward con ganas de darle un puñetazo a la pared. No podía aceptar que Bella quisiera seguir con lo pactado.

La relación no había llegado a mayores la noche del sábado, pero Edward había pensado que después de tantos besos ardientes, la mujer por lo menos le habría dado un beso de buenos días. Sin embargo, Bella no había dejado que se le acercara. Lo iba a volver loco. Edward sacudió la cabeza disgustado. Bueno, le había prometido a Bella seguir sus reglas, y probablemente seguiría así, pero no le agradaba la idea para nada.

Quizás, pensó con una sonrisa, la atraparía en la entrada cuando ella saliera al trabajo. Eso había funcionado bastante bien la última vez.

—Nada más te pido un beso, Bella. Un solo besito para sostenerme todo el día.

Bella reprimió la risa.

—Te pareces a mis hijos cuándo piden un helado —le dijo.

—Sí, pero la gratificación que yo quiero es mucho más dulce que un simple helado.

Sin esperar su permiso, Edward se le acercó, resuelto a besarla. Bella retrocedió un paso; tenía toda intención de cumplir con lo pactado. Pero luego se topó con la pared de la entrada, atrapada. Al mirar la expresión en el rostro de Edward, ella se dio cuenta de que éste la había atrapado a propósito.

—Ya te atrapé —su sonrisa fue traviesa y a la vez prometedora, y a pesar de su firmeza, Bella sintió que se le desvanecían todas sus justificaciones. La hacía sentir muy bien. Al parecer, Edward notó el cambio en ella, y ella se dio cuenta por el hoyuelo que se le marcaba y por su miraba ardiente—. Podríamos ir a tu habitación y los niños ni siquiera nos buscarían. Te apuesto que podríamos pasar a solas por lo menos una hora.

Fue muy difícil resistirse a su tono de voz tan prometedor. Pero sería una locura. Ya pasaban de las siete y media y había tres niños curiosos en la casa. Al fin fue su mente racional que ganó la batalla.

—Tú estuviste de acuerdo, Edward —le recordó—. Y si alguno de nosotros es un guasón, entonces lo eres tú. Ya pórtate bien. Tengo que salir al trabajo.

Pero Edward sólo la apretó más fuerte, y sus labios le rozaron la mejilla al susurrar.

—Pero Bella, no se trata de guasear… Hay que entregarnos ante lo inevitable. Puedo prometerte que nos divertiremos mucho.

Bella sabía que sería muy divertido. La verdad era que no dudaba en lo más mínimo que sería maravilloso. Tampoco tenía la menor duda de que fuera un error. Tenía que esperar.

Ella apartó a Edward con un empujón, y él se alejó con un suspiro de resignación.

—No lo podemos hacer, Edward. Tengo que pensar primero en Seth y en Anthony. No puedo dejar que salgan lastimados de nuevo.

Su voz llevaba un tono suplicante. Bella sabía que si Edward llegaba tan sólo a besarla, ella perdería el control de sí misma y probablemente acabaría por arrastrarlo a su habitación. Y estaba equivocado respecto a una sola cosa: Seth y Anthony se darían cuenta perfectamente de dónde estaban. Quizá no se dieran cuenta de lo que hacían, pero bien que sabrían lo que significaba.

Bella pensó que había ganado la batalla al llegar a su coche ilesa. Y le pareció muy caballeroso de parte de Edward que la acompañara para abrir la portezuela. Sin embargo, no había contado con que él tomara su portafolios y sus llaves como rehenes.

—No —le dijo Edward con una sonrisa triunfal—. ¿Qué me darás por el portafolios?

La mueca que hizo Bella no lo inmutó.

—Edward… —empezó a decir.

—Sin discusiones, Bella. Se trata de un trato de puro negocio. Yo sé que eres una mujer muy profesional en los negocios. Seguramente puedes entender que será mucho más fácil la negociación que la discusión. Ahora —continuó con una gran sonrisa, porque al parecer él tenía todas las de ganar—, ¿qué me darás a cambio de este portafolios?

La mirada de Edward era calculadora y Bella sonrió a pesar de sí misma. ¿Por qué no? Todos los niños estaban en la casa. Podía darse ese pequeño gusto por un breve momento.

—De acuerdo. Puedes besarme.

Ella puso la mejilla como lo haría su hijito Anthony.

—No es la clase de beso que quiero —dijo Edward—. Si quieres rescatar el portafolios, tú tendrás que besarme a mí.

Bella se le quedó mirando. Se preguntó si tenía alguna idea de lo que realmente quería hacer con él.

—Vamos, Bella, no será tan desagradable. No pareció desagradarte tanto besarme la otra noche —le recordó.

No, de verdad no le había disgustado. Inclinándose hacia adelante, Bella le dio un besito en la mejilla. Edward giró la cabeza rápidamente capturándole los labios, pero apenas los rozó.

—Bueno —reflexionó durante un breve momento—. Con eso puedes rescatar el portafolios porque me besaste. Sin embargo, no fui lo suficientemente explícito. Pero tendrás que esforzarte mucho más si también quieres rescatar las llaves del coche.

—¿Sí? ¿Y qué es lo que tengo que hacer, exactamente, para rescatar las llaves del coche?

El corazón de Bella tamborileaba en su pecho al simplemente imaginárselo.

La mirada de Edward casi le quemó.

—Tienes que rodear mi cuello con los brazos —le dijo, con un tono grave y sensual—. Tienes que apretar tu suculento cuerpo contra el mío. Tienes que besarme con la boca abierta, como si me desearas como jamás has deseado a ningún otro hombre. Y luego tienes que decirme cuan maravilloso soy una vez más antes de irte.

Ninguna de las condiciones le sería difícil de cumplir. Ella sí lo deseaba como jamás había deseado a ningún otro hombre. Hasta el deseo que había llegado a sentir por su marido era juego de niños, a comparación con el deseo que había inspirado en ella este hombre. Y la idea de besarlo y todo lo demás, por la mera descripción de Edward, la había dejado jadeante.

Edward jugueteó con las llaves enfrente de su cara durante un segundo antes de meterlas dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón.

—O puedes optar por buscar las llaves tú misma… —ofreció maliciosamente—. Creo que eso me sería igual de agradable —al ver que Bella no contestó de inmediato, le insistió—: Bella, son las siete con cuarenta minutos.

Bella se dejó vencer por lo inevitable.

—Vamos a ver… ¿Tengo que rodearte el cuello con los brazos? —dijo, y trató de aparentar estar indecisa.

Cuando Edward asintió con la cabeza, ella se le acercó más, y apenas rodeó su cuello con los brazos, de manera que sus manos apenas le tocaban, sin tocarle con el cuerpo.

—No olvides la parte de lo de tu cuerpo suculento —la recordó.

—¡Ah, sí…!

Fue una orden susurrada en voz baja y Bella obedeció. Parándose de puntillas, amoldó su cuerpo contra el de Edward, y apretó su suavidad contra la rigidez musculosa de él. Él no la ayudó de ninguna manera, y Bella tuvo que apretar los brazos alrededor de su cuello para sostenerse de pie.

Contra la suavidad de su vientre sintió la excitación de Edward, e inhaló de golpe al reconocerla. Se cruzaron sus miradas, y en caso de que le quedara alguna duda a Bella, Edward contestó su pregunta silenciosa.

—Te deseo, Bella. Cada vez que me encuentro cerca de ti, y en casi todo momento cuando no estoy contigo, pienso en cuánto te deseo, en cómo sería poseerte, y cómo seríamos juntos.

Movió sus caderas suavemente contra ella, y Bella reconoció que lo deseaba tanto como él a ella, y habría dado lo que fuera por poder rendirse ante la tentación.

Ella atrajo la cabeza de Edward hacia ella para alcanzarle los labios, tirándole de sus rizos cortos y cobrizos para forzarlo. Ya no tenía caso darle un besito casto, porque Bella ya estaba demasiado excitada como para conformarse con sólo eso. Cuando por fin logró capturar su boca, su beso liberó todo el deseo reprimido y las frustraciones de cinco semanas que había pasado al lado de un hombre hermoso quien se suponía era intocable.

Se tocaron sus lenguas y mientras las lanzaban, las manos de Edward recorrieron su cuerpo entero, y se aumentó el ardor que su mera presencia provocaba en ella. Hundida en el beso, Bella casi se trepó por su cuerpo para alcanzarle mejor la boca. Las manos de Edward se juntaron al fondo de su trasero, formándole una silla para levantarla del suelo para que ella alcanzara su boca de lleno. Apretó la rigidez de su excitación contra ella, como si tratara de penetrarla a pesar de las varias capas de falda, fondo y medias, y de haber estado en cualquier otra parte y no en medio del camino de la entrada, Bella se habría quitado cuanta ropa le impidiera sentirlo totalmente contra ella; y adentro de ella.

Y podría haberlo hecho de todos modos, delante de Dios y del mundo, de no haber sido por el conocido ruido que hizo la manija de la puerta al interrumpirlos. Fue como una cubeta de agua helada vertida sobre las emociones ardientes de Bella. Era una advertencia del destino de que los dos habían estado a punto de propasarse.

—¿Papi?

Sólo era Elizabeth, pensó Bella, y luchó para recobrar la compostura. Una niña de tres años jamás se fijaría en una falda subida, ni las manos temblorosas de Bella, ni las caras ruborizadas de los dos adultos mientras se cruzaban sus miradas. Pero de haber sido Seth… La llegada de Elizabeth había servido de advertencia, una advertencia que Bella se había repetido una y otra vez. Hasta olvidarla de nuevo cada vez que la tocaba Edward.

—¿Sí, Elizabeth?

Edward no desvió la mirada de la de Bella, pero a diferencia de Bella, parecía tener dominio absoluto de sí mismo. A Bella le sudaban las palmas de las manos, y le temblaban las rodillas al grado que tuvo que apoyarse en el coche, y además, estaba sofocada.

—¿Puedo tomar un tentempié? Comí todo el desayuno.

Edward rompió la comunicación silenciosa para mirar a su hija.

—Entraré a la casa dentro de un momentito, Elizabeth. Espera que yo llegue y ya veremos.

—Yo te espero aquí, papi —le dijo Elizabeth, con la confianza de saber que ella era la persona más importante en su vida. La niña corrió a su lado y tomó la mano de Edward, y lo miró esperanzadamente—. ¿Qué haces?

—Estoy entregándole sus llaves a Bella para que pueda salir al trabajo —Edward sacó las llaves de la bolsa de su pantalón y las extendió al alcance de Bella. Cuando ella estuvo a punto de tomarlas, las apartó fuera de su alcance—. Se te olvidó algo…

La mirada de Bella volvió de golpe a la cara de Edward. No pensaba besarlo de nuevo delante de su hija.

—De lo maravilloso que soy —insistió él, con una sonrisa que apenas se dibujaba en los extremos de su boca.

—No esperes todos tus regalos al mismo tiempo, Edward —Bella arrebató las llaves de sus dedos—. Creo que ya te he dado más de lo que pediste.

«Y más de lo que había pensado darte», agregó en silencio. ¿Adónde se había ido la resolución que había forjado durante tantas horas?

—Más de lo que pedí, quizás —respondió él con seriedad—, pero mucho, mucho menos de lo que deseo. Y raras veces fracaso cuando de verdad deseo algo.

—Papi, ¿puedo tomar un tentempié?

Elizabeth intentaba treparse por sus piernas. Bella se ruborizó al darse cuenta de que ella acababa de hacer casi lo mismo.

—¿Un tentempié ahora? Te vas a convertir en un oso gordito.

Levantó a su hija en los brazos, y Edward se encaminó en dirección a la casa, y Bella respiró profunda pero temblorosamente. Pero justo antes de llegar a la casa, Edward se giró.

—A mí me gusta una mujer que se ruboriza —le dijo—. Me hace pensar en todo lo que le puedo hacer para dejarla bien ruborizada, nada más para mí —Bella fue incapaz de contestarle—. Nada más piensa en todo lo que nos espera. Es tu decisión, Bella. Yo estoy dispuesto a olvidarme de tus reglas en el momento que tú digas.

Luego llevó a su hijita a la casa y dejó a Bella, que lo miraba apasionadamente. Tenía dos semanas de vacaciones que podía tomar. Hasta dos semanas. Dos largas semanas. Después de las dos semanas, ella se encargaría de que Edward cumpliera todas las promesas. Pensó que le gustaría seguir las reglas de él durante un rato.

—¿Hola? —la voz de Bella hizo eco por toda la casa vacía—. ¿Hay alguien en casa?

Al entrar, dejó sus bolsas y miró por la puerta trasera. No estaban ni los niños, ni Edward, y no había nada de cenar en la cocina.

Al deambular por los cuartos vacíos, Bella se preguntó desde hacía cuánto tiempo había tenido la casa para sí solita, aunque fuera durante unos cuantos minutos. No recordaba cuándo; por lo menos habían sido varios años desde entonces. Y a pesar de haber soñado con tener unas horas a solas, hoy ese sentimiento de soledad no le atraía en lo más mínimo.

Anhelaba sentir el consuelo de la charla constante de Seth y Elizabeth, de los abrazos empalagosos de Anthony, y de las miradas ardientes y persecución constante de Edward.

Tuvo que admitir que ya empezaba a extrañar la presencia de Edward cuando no estaba; y extrañaba los asaltos a su virtud por mucho que fingiera que no le gustaban. Y cada día los extrañaba más.

Bella estaba casi arrepentida por haber fijado las reglas el sábado pasado. Edward había cumplido, pero apenas. Ella se encontraba aguardando cada encuentro con él, cada mirada, y cada posibilidad de estar atrapada por el cuerpo perfecto de Edward. Sabía que era bastante ruin de su parte, pero tenía que confesarlo: Ella se había convertido en la guasona que le había dicho Edward que era. Y ya no quería tentarlo. Una noche más con las miradas de Edward, y Bella estaría lista para rendirse. Y no se arrepentiría jamás.

Bella estaba cambiando los canales de la televisión por cable cuando las portezuelazos del coche anunciaron la llegada de las tropas.

—¡Hola, mamá!

Anthony entró primero. Alegremente se tiró entre los brazos de su madre y le dio uno de sus grandes abrazos que casi la ahorcaban.

—Hola, Anthony. Está bien, hijo, suéltame. Anthony, me estás ahorcando —lo saludó como de costumbre, y como siempre Anthony hizo caso omiso de sus quejas hasta que ella tuvo que apartar sus manos del cuello a la fuerza—. ¿Dónde andabais?

—Fuimos al parque —le contestó sobre su hombro, al correr por el pasillo.

—Hola, mamá.

Seth entró por la puerta entonces, y meneó la mano rápidamente antes de desaparecerse también. Luego apareció Edward, y llevaba a Elizabeth en sus brazos.

—Hola —lo saludó Bella, con un poco de timidez.

Ella se sentía un tanto avergonzada por la manera en que lo había atacado en el aparcamiento durante la mañana, como deseosa y de volver a hacer lo mismo de nuevo.

Pero Edward se comportó de manera perfectamente natural.

—¿Ya llegaste? No me di cuenta de que fuera tan tarde. Toma, Elizabeth —le dijo a su hija—, ve a buscar a los niños mientras hago la cena.

Obedientemente, su hija corrió por el pasillo y se metió de golpe al cuarto de Anthony.

«Ahora», pensó Bella. «Ahora tratará de besarme». Edward tuvo que casi rozarla para pasar a la cocina, pero eso fue lo que hizo. El saludo más ardiente que recibió ella, fue una cálida sonrisa.

—¿Tuviste un buen día en el trabajo? —preguntó, mientras sacaba sartenes y abría las alacenas, ya que Bella había superado su desilusión.

—Estuvo bien. No fue especial.

—Sí, nosotros también. Por eso llevé los niños al parque, para dejarlos desgastar un poco de esa energía inagotable que tienen. Estaban como locos aquí en la casa.

Lo único que Bella realmente quería saber de los niños en ese momento, era que estaban jugando alegremente en el interior de la casa. No soportaba la idea de que ni siquiera hubiera intentado besarla.

—Edward, respecto a lo que sucedió en la mañana…

Bella hizo una pausa estratégica. Quería hacerlo pensar en lo que había pasado en la mañana. Ella no podía pensar en otra cosa.

—Bella, no tienes que decir ni una palabra más —le aseguró Edward mientras picaba las patatas—. Tienes razón. Yo rompí nuestro pacto y trataré de cumplir mejor de aquí en adelante —agregó con una sonrisa—. Y te prometo que me alejaré de ti, así que no tienes de qué preocuparte.

—¡Oh! —no había sido lo que había querido oír. ¿Pero qué podía decir ella? Estaba dándole la razón, ¿o no?—. Qué bien.

Edward cumplió su palabra. Incluso durante la cena cuando se inclinaba sobre ella para servirle algo en su plato, o pasaba cerca de ella para llegar a su silla, fue amable, pero nada más. No contó chistes privados para hacerla reírse, no le echó miradas traviesas para acelerarle el pulso con la emoción, y ni siquiera pudo oler la colonia sutil de Edward porque ya no aprovechaba las oportunidades para acercársele a Bella. A decir verdad, mostró menos interés en ella que en el perro al que había llevado las sobras de la comida.

—Bueno, supongo que deberíamos retirarnos. Vamos, Elizabeth, trae tu bolsa y tu muñequita.

«Y gracias a Dios que ya se acabó este día…», pensó Edward.

Guardó las últimas sobras de la cena en el frigorífico, y al girarse casi tiró a Bella. Extendiendo la mano para ayudarla a recobrar el equilibrio, Edward se cuidó de sólo sostenerle el brazo durante unos cuantos segundos, como si fuera cualquier amigo. Por poco se murió al tener que hacerlo, pero lo hizo.

—Cuidado. ¡Elizabeth, vámonos! Bueno, Bella, supongo que nos veremos en la mañana. Que descanses —luego Edward jugó su as de la manga—: ¿Quieres acompañarme al coche?

Bella levantó la cara y sus miradas se cruzaron. Edward trató de mantener la cara sin expresión, pero cuando ella recorrió la lengua por los labios, casi perdió la compostura. Tuvo que desviar la mirada.

—Claro.

Edward aparentó estar desinteresado hasta llegar a la puerta, pero casi perdió el control cuando Bella se detuvo en el marco de la puerta en el lugar dónde Edward sabía que podía atraparla tranquilamente contra la pared.

Sonrió tristemente y se volvió para levantar a su hija. Elizabeth le servía de escudo, al mismo tiempo que lo ayudaba a mantener las dos manos ocupadas.

—Que pases una noche agradable, Bella. Nos vemos mañana.

Ni siquiera podía permitirse el lujo de mirarla sin sentirse tentado a romper su resolución, así que Edward enfocó toda su atención en abrochar el cinturón de seguridad de su silla de coche. Esperaba que al terminar de abrochárselo, Bella habría entrado a la casa para dejar de torturarlo.

Pero no lo había hecho.

—Adiós, Edward. Nos vemos mañana.

Su tono sonó tan triste, que Edward casi se rindió. No supo cómo, pero logró menear la mano brevemente y se metió en su coche sin correr tras ella.

Edward estaba empeñado en seguir las reglas de Bella durante unos días, aunque se muriera en el intento.

Esta mañana le había resultado insoportable. Había sido la culminación de muchos días de miradas ardientes, insinuaciones y miradas intensas. Iba a tener que dejar de dormir por completo si seguía pasando sus noches en vela por pensar en ella. Para su propia salud mental, iba a cumplir su promesa a Bella durante dos semanas. Dos semanas más una ardiente noche sabatina de más.

La noche del sábado ya significaba algo muy especial para él, y jamás había esperado un sábado con tantas ganas como éste que avecinaba. Mientras tanto, trataría de mantener las manos quietas y alejadas del cuerpo tan tentador de Bella. Intentaría hacerlo, pero sus buenas intenciones eran lo único que podía prometerle. Y si Bella lo tocaba primero, entonces ni sus buenas intenciones le detendrían.

Al llegar el jueves, Bella estaba a punto de estallar. Estaba a punto de llorar; a punto de dar patadas; y a punto de comprarse un pastel doble de chocolate de la pastelería más cercana para comérselo solita sin dejar una sola migaja. Pero sobretodo, estaba a punto de atacar a Edward, atraparlo contra la pared y forzarlo a confesar que todavía la deseaba.

El plan de Bella, su hermoso plan, el plan que garantizaba la felicidad de todos, había resultado en su propia desdicha.

Durante los últimos tres días, ella y Edward habían actuado como los amigos que ella había insistido que fueran entre semana. Cuando antes había aprovechado cada oportunidad que se presentara para besarla, ahora ni siquiera se le acercaba. Mantenía quietas sus manos, sus deseos, y la única indicación que le daba de su deseo para ella era una mirada ardiente de vez en cuando. Pero ella pensaba en él en todo momento. Y lo deseaba en todo momento. Y no soportaba pensar que ya no la deseaba.

El sólo escuchar su voz por el telefonillo de la verja le aceleraba el pulso.

—Hola, Anthony, soy Edward. Abre la verja.

—Sí, Edward.

Bella trató de prepararse para verlo. Se moría de la vergüenza, pero tenía que preguntarle si todavía quería salir con ella el sábado por la noche. Le urgía que le dijera que sí, pero temía que dijera que no. Ella temía que una vez más, no había podido mantener el interés de un hombre ni siquiera durante una semana entera después de salir por primera vez.

Mirándose una última vez en el espejo, Bella enderezó el cuello de su blusa, se puso los tacones y respiró profundamente. Empezó a caminar por el pasillo justo al escuchar cuando Edward tocaba a la puerta.

—Buenos días, Elizabeth —Bella se enfocó en la dulce sonrisa de la niña antes de mirar a su padre—. Buenos días, Edward.

Si su saludo parecía menos cálido, sólo le quedaba la esperanza de que Edward no se diera cuenta. Bella estaba tan nerviosa, que aun esas palabras tan sencillas se le habían trabado.

—Hola —la sonrisa de Edward tenía la calidez de siempre. Pero levantó a su hija antes de entrar a la casa, y evitó cualquier contacto físico con Bella; ni siquiera le dio un apretón de manos—. ¿Ya se levantaron los niños? Ah, sí, me supongo que sí porque Anthony me contestó en la verja —se corrigió riéndose—. Vamos, Elizabeth, puedes ayudarme a preparar el desayuno.

Bella lo siguió a la cocina. Consideró la posibilidad de protestar cuando lo primero que hizo Edward fue sacar su tartera para prepararle su comida, pero le pareció tan impersonal que su protesta habría sido ridícula. Y lo que menos quería era parecer más ridícula.

—Creo que llegaré a tiempo al trabajo —dijo Bella tímidamente, y aceptó la tartera cerrada.

El reloj marcaba apenas las siete con quince minutos, lo cual era una hora insólita para salir al trabajo.

—Qué bueno —Edward le regaló una de sus cálidas sonrisas efusivas—. Entonces, que pases un buen día —dijo, para volverse a seguir preparando el desayuno.

—¿Edward?

Bella se detuvo justo afuera de la cocina. Ya no aguantaba ni un momento más.

—¿Sí? —Edward se giró sonriéndose al escuchar su nombre, pero al notar la expresión en la cara de Bella, se le acercó y se le borró la sonrisa—. ¿Qué te sucede, Bella?

—Pues no sucede nada de verdad —«O todo anda mal», pensó—. Nada más quiero hacerte una pregunta…

La voz de Bella bajaba de tono con cada palabra. Estaba terriblemente avergonzada al tocar el tema, pero sería peor esperarlo el sábado en la noche, y luego quedarse plantada.

—Está bien, pregunta lo que quieras.

Ahora su expresión era tan grave como la de ella. Al parecer se había dado cuenta de que el tema era doloroso para Bella.

—Todavía vamos a… Quiero decir, ¿has cambiado de parecer? Digo, ¿respecto a salir conmigo el sábado en la noche? ¿Todavía vamos a salir?

Bella quería cerrar los ojos para evitar tanta vergüenza, pero después se alegró de no haberlos cerrado. Se habría perdido la expresión de asombro que se dibujó en la cara de Edward.

—Bella, ¿me preguntas si todavía quiero salir contigo el sábado en la noche?

Bella asintió con la cabeza.

Edward atravesó los pocos pasos que los separaban y se acercó tanto que la pudo haber tocado, pero no la tocó.

—Yo sólo sigo tus reglas, Bella. En el momento que quieras cambiarlas, dímelo y estaré encantado de olvidarlas. Todavía te deseo, no lo dudes ni por un momento. Y el sábado en la noche, quedará resuelto el asunto —hizo una pausa larga—. De un modo u otro… —agregó con una sonrisa sensual.

Bella casi lo atacó allí mismo en el pasillo. Tuvo que hacer uso de hasta la última gota de compostura y toda su fuerza de voluntad, para salir al trabajo después de ese comentario. Y durante todo el largo camino al trabajo Bella estuvo pensando en qué ponerse el sábado en la noche.

**QUE LES PARECIÓ? **

**BELLA, SI ES TONTA, PROVOCA GOLPEARLA CON LA PUERTA! **

**LES AVISO, ESTAMOS CERCA DEL FINAL, ASI QUE VAYAN PREPARANDOSE!**

**PROXIMAMENTE LES TRAERE NUEVA HISTORIA. LA TRADUCCION LA CONTINUARE EN SEPTIEMBRE, DEBIDO A LA FALTA DE TIEMPO QUE TENGO PARA TRADUCIR, PUES ESTOY CON MI TRABAJO DE GRADO!**

**GRACIAS POR SEGUIR ALLI**

**NOS VEMOS PRONTO…**

**BESOS!**

**PD. PROMETO RESPONDER SUS COMENTARIOS PROXIMAMENTE! xD**


	8. Chapter 8

**TITULO: AVISO OPORTUNO**

**AUTORA: ****DIANA GARCIA**

**TÍTULO ORIGINAL: HELP WANTED (2000)**

**GÉNERO: CONTEMPORÁNEO**

**PROTAGONISTAS: EDWARD CULLEN Y BELLA SWAN**

**ADAPTADO POR: MARS992**

**PERSONAJES DE: STEPHANIE MEYER**

**SIN FINES DE LUCRO…**

**VOLVIII! O/**

**LUEGO DE TANTO TIEMPO REGRESE, ESPERO DISFRUTEN ESTE CAPITULO =D**

Capítulo 8

«Atención, por favor…», decía en tono fuerte la voz proveniente de las bocinas en el techo. «Se ha anunciado una advertencia de que avecina una tormenta eléctrica para esta zona. Cada empleado debe de tomar las precauciones correspondientes para salvaguardar el equipo.»

En otras palabras, pensó Bella mientras salvaba la última revisión de su documento, hay que apagar los ordenadores. En cuanto el mensaje llegó a la pantalla para avisar que se había salvado el documento, Bella obedientemente apagó el ordenador y la desenchufó del contacto en la pared. Entonces salió del edificio con todos sus colegas para observar el progreso de la tormenta.

La humedad había subido día a día durante toda la semana. Era señal del comienzo de las tormentas, y como resultado el clima había sido aun más insoportable que nunca. Por fin las nubes se acumulaban en la distancia sobre el horizonte durante las tardes, y todo el mundo en Tucson, esperaba ansiosamente que llegaran las lluvias. Las lluvias durante los próximos dos meses compensarían la falta de precipitación del resto del año. Todos los jardines y árboles de la ciudad o sobrevivían o morían a causa de los temporales del verano.

Para cuando Bella llegó al exterior, el cielo hacia el norte ya estaba negro. No de color gris, y no sólo nublado y lluvioso, sino negro. Los relámpagos parecían estar suspendidos en el cielo oscuro, ahuyentados sólo por los estruendosos truenos que los perseguían. Al calcular Bella contando, la tormenta seguía a una distancia de unos ocho kilómetros, pero venía rápidamente en dirección a ellos. Era ominosa la tormenta.

Alrededor de Bella, había otros que vivían lejos de la oficina que contaban sus experiencias de las últimas veces que no habían podido llegar a casa por las masivas inundaciones instantáneas que siempre acompañaban a los diluvios del verano. Estaba demasiado seco el suelo después de diez meses sin agua, y no podía absorber tanta agua de golpe. Ese exceso de agua llenaría todos los cauces secos de los ríos y de los arroyos. Los caminos se convertirían en desagües. Era fácil quedar atrapado en alguna parte de la ciudad sin poder llegar a casa, incluso si caían escasos centímetros de lluvia. Y en vista de cómo se veía el cielo, Bella calculó que llovería bastante más que unos cuantos centímetros.

—Yo ya me voy… —murmuró.

Nadie se fijaría. Sus demás colegas seguirían parados fuera del edificio y fumando cigarros durante el resto de la tarde, para observar la lluvia que tanta falta le hacía a la ciudad. Bella prefería observarla desde su casa.

Empezaba a caer una ligera llovizna al correr Bella por el enorme estacionamiento, y le dolían los dedos de los pies por la angostura de la punta de sus zapatos de tacón alto. Metió su portafolios hasta donde pudo por debajo de su traje para protegerlo de la lluvia, pero no ayudó mucho. A la hora de llegar a su coche, la llovizna se había convertido en diluvio.

—¡Caramba!

Los relámpagos rayaban el cielo justo por encima de ella, mientras buscaba sus llaves en el fondo de su bolso. Siempre era precavida al asegurar las cerraduras del coche, pero ahora estaba convencida de la estupidez de hacerlo. Cuando al fin se subió al coche, estaba totalmente empapada. Tuvo que detenerse antes de cerrar la portezuela del coche para sacar el agua de sus zapatos.

Las nubes negras ya estaban directamente encima, y Bella tuvo que encender los faros del coche para poder ver. Empezó a pensar en qué hoteles habría sobre la ruta a su casa, porque existía una fuerte posibilidad de que tuviera que pararse en algún lado a esperar que pasara la tormenta.

En la carretera la lluvia caía a cántaros, y fue una pesadilla conducir los treinta kilómetros hasta llegar al norte de la ciudad. Pero por fin pudo llegar Bella. Llovía fuertemente a la hora de salir de la carretera, pero por lo menos ya podía relajarse un poco y caminar a menos de treinta kilómetros por hora, sin temor a que alguien le fuera a dar por atrás.

En un camino que normalmente le llevaba media hora en transitarlo ya había pasado más de una hora. A Bella ya le había afectado tanto la tensión como el cansancio, y su ropa mojada se le pegaba al cuerpo a pesar de la calefacción de su Taurus, que había encendido a toda potencia. Si sólo lograba llegar a casa, pensó, se iría directa a la ducha sin desvestirse siquiera. Después de la empapada de hoy, no tenía que preocuparse por echar a perder su traje.

Pero cuando al fin dio la vuelta a Skyline Drive y se acercaba a su propia casa, Bella empezó a dudar de que pudiera llegar.

La calle estaba clausurada por unas patrullas de la policía y por unos camiones de bomberos, y sus sirenas clamaban al fuerte estruendo de la tormenta. Los fuertes vientos que habían empujado la lluvia lateralmente por la parte sur de la ciudad, habían provocado mayores daños en este sector. Se habían caído varios árboles que obstruían la mitad del camino, y con los árboles habían caído los cables de la electricidad, ahora encontrándose enredados entre las ramas como desafío inocente a quién se atreviera a pasar.

Lo peor del caso era que Bella casi podía ver su casa desde el lugar en donde estaba atorada en el tráfico. Podía ver la altísima palmera a un lado de su piscina, y consideró la posibilidad de estacionar su coche para caminar desde ahí usando la palmera como guía para llegar. Entonces se dio cuenta de que habría una corriente torrencial en el arroyo al pie del camino de la entrada a su casa. No le agradaba la idea de atravesarlo a pie.

Vencida al final del largo camino, Bella dio la vuelta en U para esquivar el tráfico, y volvió al camino desde dónde había venido. Era aparente que tardarían mucho en desobstruir el camino, y aún más si seguía lloviendo. Tenía que buscar un lugar seco para esperarse.

—¿Edward?

—¿Eres tú, mamá?

—Sí, Seth. ¿Dónde está Edward?

—Está ayudando a Anthony a que se cambie la ropa. Llueve bien fuerte aquí.

—Lo sé. Llama a Edward.

Al contestar la voz grave de Edward, Bella se sintió con ganas de llorar por el alivio y por la frustración. Ella se dio cuenta de que se sentía tan conectada a él, que tuvo que controlarse para no soltar el llanto. Sólo quería depositarle a sus pies todos sus problemas para que él le buscara las soluciones.

—¿Edward?

—¿Bella? ¿Estás bien? No pareces estar bien. ¿Dónde estás?

—Estoy en la tienda sobre Skyline Drive. Casi llegué a la casa, Edward, pero no puedo llegar a la entrada. Los trabajadores de emergencia ya cerraron el paso. Pude llegar tan cerca como para poder caminar, pero cuando llueve, el río al pie de mi entrada siempre sube hasta las portezuelas de mi coche. No quiero arriesgarme a atravesarlo a pie.

—Está bien, Bella. ¿Qué cerca puedes llegar a la entrada?

—Hasta el cruce justo antes de la entrada. De ahí puedo ver la palmera en la cima, pero tendría que caminar para llegar —dijo con tono de rendición en la voz—. Supongo que no os veré hasta muy tarde; si es que logran desobstruir el camino esta noche.

—Bella, estaciona tu coche tan cerca como puedas y empieza a caminar. Yo te alcanzaré en el Wrangler para traerte. Me imagino que no llevaste un paraguas, ¿verdad?

—No… —suspiró Bella.

—Entonces, me temo que te vas a mojar, pero por lo menos llegarás a tu casa.

—Eso no importa. Ya estoy empapada.

—Eso es algo que me dará mucho gusto ver.

Bella sonrió al escuchar su tono tan provocativo, y notó que se le calmaba algo de la tensión que había experimentado durante toda la tarde.

—¿Cuánto tardarás para volver al camino?

—Quizás unos veinte minutos o un poco más, pues el tráfico está bastante congestionado.

—Ahí estaré.

De nuevo en el embotellamiento de tráfico, Bella avanzó su coche los mismos diez centímetros que habían avanzado los demás vehículos. Su meta era llegar al camino que estaba un poco más adelante. Bella lo pudo ver justo antes de la primera patrulla de la policía, pero calculó que podía tardar hasta otra media hora para llegar. Ya estaba anocheciendo. Bella llevaba más de dos horas en tratar de llegar a su casa.

Ya había anochecido cuando por fin llegó a la encrucijada, iluminada por los faros rojos y azules de la patrulla con cada giro que daban. Por fin pudo dar la vuelta, y Bella se estacionó en el primer lugar elevado que encontró, y agradecidamente apagó el motor. Cerró los ojos durante un largo rato antes de organizar las cosas que necesitaría esa noche; el coche había llegado a su destino, pero a ella todavía le faltaba un largo camino para llegar.

Antes de bajar del coche, Bella se quitó sus zapatos de tacón alto, y se quitó las medias y su chaqueta empapada. Colgó su chaqueta lo mejor que pudo sobre el respaldo del asiento, pero al observarla bien, Bella se dio cuenta de que estaba echada a perder y ya no tenía remedio.

Vestida sólo de falda y blusa, finalmente se bajó del coche y tembló con gran disgusto al hundirse sus pies en el lodo profundo. Agachó la cabeza para protegerse de la lluvia, y volvió por el mismo camino, hundiéndose con cada paso hasta llegar al acotamiento sólido de Skyline Orive. Esquivando lo mejor que pudo las patrullas y los cables eléctricos caídos, Bella avanzó lentamente camino arriba, su mirada fija sobre la palmera en la cima de la colina.

Al dejar a Elizabeth dormida, Edward dejó a los tres niños en la sala viendo La Guerra de las Galaxias, que había montado en el video. Él sabía que era la favorita de los niños, y que ni Seth ni Anthony se separarían del televisor mientras estuvieran viendo esa película. Colocó un plato de papas fritas frente a ellos, y los observó hasta que se quedaron hipnotizados por la película. Estarían perfectamente seguros así, pensó con una sonrisa.

Al pasar por la casa, Edward revisó todas las puertas y ventanas para estar seguro de que estuvieran cerradas con llave, y luego echó el cerrojo a la puerta de cristal que daba a la piscina. El cerrojo dio un golpecito al engancharse, y el mecanismo se quedaría fijo hasta ser abierto con la llave que Edward metió en la bolsa de su pantalón.

—¿Seth? —Edward tuvo que llamarlo tres veces para que respondiera el chico—. ¿Podrías venir por un momento?

—¿Sí, Edward?

Seth miró sobre su hombro mientras se destruía el mundo de Luke.

Giró al muchacho para que no pudiera ver la televisión, y Edward le explicó que iba por su mamá.

—No debo de tardar más de unos cuantos minutos, pero si se despierta Elizabeth, tienes que hacer que se quede con vosotros. Con que le des patatas fritas se quedará.

Seth sonrió; era cierto que a Elizabeth le encantaba comer.

—Y mientras no regrese yo, no vayas a cerrar la verja. Por lo que dice tu mamá, parece que al pie del camino de la entrada se forma un río. No quiero tener que pararme a la mitad del río para abrir la verja.

—Está bien. ¿Y qué hacemos si te necesitamos?

Seth se veía muy preocupado. Edward lo abrazó.

—Estaré al alcance de tus gritos, Seth. Si me necesitas, levanta el teléfono y aprieta la estrella y luego el número nueve, y me llamará. Pero no tardaré mucho. Tu mamá está caminando con toda esta lluvia para tratar de llegar a la casa. Lo único que voy a hacer es bajar para recogerla. Estaré de regreso antes de que Luke conozca a la Princesa Leia.

Se oyó otra fuerte explosión proveniente de la televisión, y Seth se volvió hacia esa dirección.

—Bueno, Seth, eso es todo. Puedes seguir viendo tu película, pero no olvides que te dejo como responsable de todos.

De pronto al muchacho se le olvidó la televisión.

—¿Quiere decir que si le digo a Anthony que haga cualquier cosa me tiene que obedecer? —preguntó Seth, con voz esperanzada.

—Algo así —respondió Edward, y luego esclareció su respuesta—. Pero nada más si está a punto de hacer algo peligroso o si hay un incendio en la casa y le tienes que decir que se salga. No sólo porque quieres que te traiga un vaso de jugo de la cocina.

—¡Caray! —dijo con una sonrisa Seth—. ¿Cómo lo supiste?

—Porque lo sé —le explicó Edward—. Yo hacía lo mismo con mis hermanos.

Después de dejar a Elizabeth profundamente dormida y a los niños hipnotizados, Edward encontró un paraguas en el guardarropa del pasillo, abrió la verja del camino de la entrada y salió al diluvio.

Bella había tenido razón respecto al arroyo al pie del camino de la entrada, pensó Edward en el interior de su camioneta, al cambiar la palanca que activaba la tracción independiente en las cuatro ruedas. El arroyo no tenía más de un metro y medio de ancho, pero el agua había escarbado profundamente la suave tierra. Mezclada con raíces y ramas, la corriente era fuerte y peligrosa. Definitivamente no era muy seguro atravesarlo a pie.

Aun antes de llegar a Skyline Drive, Edward descubrió a Bella caminando por el acotamiento del camino. Destacada por los faros destellantes de las patrullas y por los faros fragmentados de los coches que pasaban, ella se veía muy pequeña y triste al avanzar lentamente por el profundo lodo a la orilla del camino.

A pesar de lo poco que podía ver de ella, Edward decidió que la ropa empapada lucía muy bien en ella. Por lo menos definitivamente se le veía muy bien la falda que ahora se le pegaba como si fuera su segunda piel, y la blusa que alguna vez había sido blanca ahora estaba casi transparente. Desafortunadamente, lo único que podía ver ante semejante transparencia era su ropa interior, y de por sí una ropa interior poco sensual.

Al final del camino de tierra, las patrullas de la policía obstaculizaban su paso al camino pavimentado. Sin encontrar otra alternativa, Edward dio la vuelta para encarar el vehículo de nuevo hacia arriba, y lo estacionó para esperar a Bella.

—¡Ay, pobrecita…!

Las palabras de Edward eran las idóneas al abrir la portezuela para Bella, pero ella se fijó en su sonrisa. Bella también se dio cuenta de que él traía el paraguas.

Bella temblaba al subirse al Wrangler, y esperaba que su mueca lo desalentara para que no hiciera ni un comentario más. No le agradó en lo más mínimo que a la hora de subirse al Wrangler, Edward ya estaba riéndose en voz alta.

—De verdad no encuentro nada de qué reírse —le advirtió Bella—. Tengo frío y estoy empapada; mi ropa está totalmente echada a perder; y acabo de tener que abrirme paso entre más de un kilómetro de lodo.

Edward la observó y era obvio que intentaba controlar su reacción, pero no podía contener la risa. Ella esperó, pero él no se detuvo.

—Mira —dijo Bella, mientras trataba de controlar su enojo—, ha sido un día muy, muy largo, y lo último que necesito es que te burles de mí. Llevo horas tratando de llegar a casa en esta tormenta; mi ropa está destruida al igual que mis zapatos y tuve que estacionar mi coche en el camino de algún extraño. Lo más probable es que alguien me lo robe para que me quede sin coche mañana. —Al parecer, Edward ni la oía. Siguió riéndose. Bella había pasado por demasiado ya—. Dije que dejaras de reírte. ¡No es chistoso!

Frustrada, Bella le pegó a Edward en el estómago con su bolsa mojada. La pequeña pero pesada bolsa, pegó con un golpe seco. Todo el contenido mojado de la bolsa cayó en el regazo de Edward, junto con una generosa cantidad de agua. Edward detuvo la marcha del coche.

—Esa bolsa tuvo que haberte pesado mucho —jadeó—. Y estaba bastante fría.

Su mueca fue tan cómica que provocó la risa de Bella. Con exagerada diligencia, Edward levantó una bolsita de pañuelos de Kleenex.

—¿Estás segura de que quieres guardar esto?

El pequeño paquete goteaba agua, y los pañuelos estaban empapados. Bella los volvió a meter en su bolsa vacía. Entonces Edward le entregó su lápiz labial y su cepillo. Bella los metió rápidamente en su bolsa también, y se acercó al centro del coche para levantar las cosas que habían caído en la ranura que dividía los dos asientos entre ellos. Su mano fue a descansar directamente en el regazo de Edward. Y no sólo en su regazo.

—¡Ay! Perdón…

Bella retiró su mano, pero la mano de Edward había sido demasiado veloz y la capturó, presionó la mano de Bella contra su muslo y ahí la sostuvo.

—No hay de qué.

—Edward… —suspiró.

Bella se quedó suspendida en el momento, sin poder hacer más que mirarlo fijamente a los ojos. Se sentía atraída por él, estaba hipnotizada por él, y no había duda de que no podía seguir luchando en contra de esa atracción.

Al apoyarse contra él, su cuerpo resfriado contra el calor que emanaba el cuerpo de Edward, Bella se sintió como en su casa; al sentirse abrazada por él, se sintió realizada. Sus manos recorrían su espalda y la acercaron a él. Y en cada lado donde Edward la tocaba, se calentaba.

Su beso fue ardiente, tórrido y muy prometedor. Al encontrarse sus lenguas, Bella sintió el deseo del cual ya no tenía fuerzas para luchar. Casi pudo oírse la fuga del vapor que emanaba de su cuerpo, vapor que inmediatamente empañó el parabrisas y las ventanillas del Wrangler, y su blancura los opacó del mundo exterior. La lluvia golpeaba al toldo metálico del Wrangler, impidiendo así el paso de cualquier ruido, y los dejó en absoluta privacidad. Sólo existían ella y Edward, completamente solos, y nada existía más allá de los vidrios empañados para molestarlos.

Fue asombroso que Edward lograra desabrochar su blusa con tanta facilidad mientras la besaba. Bella ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que lo había hecho, hasta que sintió que se abría la espalda de la prenda, y cayó la suave tela de sus hombros sólo para trabarse en los botones de sus muñecas. La mirada de Edward quemaba a la suya, mientras la soltó un momento para desabrochar esos botones. Y luego desapareció la blusa, tirada en alguna parte del Wrangler. El sencillo sostén blanco no opuso resistencia alguna. Desapareció en pocos segundos.

El asiento era como un suave sofá de piel, pero era demasiado corto, y Bella se dio cuenta de eso al apoyarse contra la portezuela. Pero la sensación de las manos de Edward sobre sus senos, seguidos por su boca, la habían dejado incapaz de pensar racionalmente.

Bella gimió en voz alta al capturar él su hinchado pezón rosado entre sus labios, para rodearlo con su lengua. Ella lo deseaba tanto que ni siquiera pasó por su mente la posibilidad de prescindir del lujo de la intimidad. Después, Bella jamás estuvo segura de quién había trepado primero por el respaldo para llegar a la camilla suave que estaba doblada en la parte trasera del vehículo, pero llegó a pensar que había sido ella.

Fue difícil quitarse la falda en ese espacio tan reducido, y la tela mojada estaba muy pegada a su piel. El sonido del rompimiento de la tela sólo enloqueció a Bella aun más con el deseo de sentir la cálida piel de Edward contra la suya. La camisa de Edward ya había desaparecido, y Bella deslizó las manos sobre su gran pecho moreno, que estaba expuesto para su deleite.

Encantada, trazó un dedo alrededor de los unos cuantos vellos que cubrían los pezones de Edward y recorrió los dedos por los rizos donde formaban una suave mata sobre su estómago. Luego recorrió las manos más abajo y empezó a desabrochar los botones de su pantalón de mezclilla.

—Sí, ay, sí.

Su gemido le dio más fuerza a Bella. En cada lugar donde le tocaba Edward, Bella explotaba de sensación y quiso que él sintiera ese mismo deseo. Uno por uno, lentamente desabrochó los botones de su pantalón de mezclilla, y su corazón tamborileaba en su pecho por la emoción. Edward se recostó, y respiró sofocadamente, mientras la observó con una intensidad que hacía su propia promesa. Cuando llegó al último botón, le temblaban las manos. Cuando trató de tirar del pantalón, Edward tomó la iniciativa.

Con ardiente atención al detalle, le quitó los pantis a Bella, y al mismo tiempo él se quitó el resto de la ropa de manera casi mágica.

Bella tomó su virilidad en la mano.

—Espera… —susurró Edward.

La parte trasera del Wrangler era bastante chica para dos adultos, y su amor se convirtió en una danza en la cual ambos tenían que coordinar sus movimientos. Enderezándose hasta casi sentarse apoyado contra la ventanilla, Edward usó su equilibrio y toda su fuerza para mover a Bella. Con suaves caricias la levantó y la montó sobre su regazo con las piernas separadas, y su miembro luchaba por penetrarla.

—He fantaseado con esto. Desde que compré esta camioneta, he soñado con nosotros aquí y haciendo esto.

—Pero no me conocías entonces…

Los dedos de Edward la acariciaban, hallando sus secretos, y la presionó contra él para penetrarla. Sus últimas palabras se redujeron a meros gemidos.

—Pero soñé contigo, Bella. Soñé con esto.

Con esas palabras, se lanzó para penetrarla, sus dedos enloqueciéndola, hasta que ella gritó su nombre y mantuvo el mismo ritmo por sí misma.

En ese momento los brazos de Edward se convirtieron en bandas de acero al levantarla y soltarla, al compás de su propio ritmo, de su propio paso y de su propia urgencia. Y luego ambos explotaron de nuevo, juntos.

Bella aún no encontraba su falda.

—No puedo creer esto, Edward. Tiene que estar en alguna parte. ¿Qué la pudo haber pasado?

Las luces interiores estaban encendidas para ayudarla a buscar, y Bella levantó la vista para encontrar la mirada de Edward clavada en su semidesnudez.

—No vuelvas a empezar —le advirtió—. Así perdí mi ropa en primer lugar.

—Justo lo que estaba pensando yo —le respondió con tono sedoso—. Yo conozco una excelente manera de hacerte olvidar la ropa…

—Edward Cullen, ¿puedes portarte bien? Nuestros hijos están solitos en la casa. ¿Y si algo fuera a suceder? Tenemos que llegar a la casa.

—Bella, estamos al pie de la entrada. Además, programé el número de mi localizador al teléfono y le enseñé a Seth cómo usarlo. Si surge cualquier problema o si simplemente Elizabeth se despierta, Seth nos llamará —luego Edward suspiró rindiéndose—. Bueno, está bien… Te ayudaré a buscar tu falda, aunque de manera muy personal, me gustas más así.

Unos minutos después habían buscado de nuevo por todo el Wrangler.

—Me doy por vencido, Bella. Olvídalo.

—¿Cómo puedo olvidarlo? No puedo entrar a la casa semidesnuda.

Bella se trepó al asiento delantero justo a tiempo cuando Edward aceleró el motor para que el Jeep pasara por el agua torrencial.

—De acuerdo —le dijo—. Creo que sería mejor que te quitaras el resto de tu ropa también. Te ves muy bien desnuda.

¿Cómo podía ella discutir con alguien que decía semejantes sandeces? Bella sólo meneó la cabeza. Iba a tener que olvidarse de buscar su falda, y buscar la manera de entrar a la casa sin ella.

—Relájate, Bella. Los niños nunca se fijan en nada. Podrías pasar enfrente de ellos vestida de Superhombre y ni siquiera levantarían la vista de la televisión.

Era la verdad. Bella había salido de su habitación varias veces con una bolsa de plástico sobre su cabello y con la cara embarrada con una crema blanca, y ninguno de los dos niños jamás habían dicho nada. Tendría que esperar que fuera igual esta vez.

—Hola Edward.

Seth echó una mirada por el hombro cuando Edward abrió la puerta. Elizabeth seguía dormida, hecha una bolita sobre el sofá, y Anthony ni siquiera levantó la mirada. Luke estaba luchando con Darth Vader.

—Hola. ¿Cómo te fue? —dijo Edward, echando una mirada sobre su hombro hacia donde estaba Bella escondida en la entrada.

Ella le hizo una señal para que se apurara, pero él le sonrió. No tenía ninguna prisa porque le agradaba mirarla con su empapada blusa y pantis; era material para semanas de fantasías para él.

—Estuvo bien. No tardaste mucho —Seth miró sobre su hombro de nuevo—. ¿Está mi mamá contigo?

—Sí —se rió Edward al ver la expresión horrorizada que cubrió la cara de Bella—. Vendrá en un momento —dijo por fin, apiadándose de la pobre mujer que temblaba a sus espaldas—. Oye, Seth, ¿quién crees que gane la batalla, Luke o Darth Vader?

La atención de Seth se desvió inmediatamente de nuevo al televisor y empezó a contarle a Edward sus partes favoritas. Edward sólo escuchó lo suficiente para contestar en los momentos más apropiados. La verdad era que estaba muy atento a la puerta principal. No pudo reprimirse el gusto de silbar al observar el cuerpo semidesnudo de Bella correr por el pasillo.

Edward rezó en silencio que Elizabeth siguiera bien dormida. Se iba a destruir la Estrella de la Muerte muy pronto y Seth y Anthony ya se veían medio dormidos. Con un poco de suerte podría alcanzar a Bella antes de que ella se vistiera. Quería repetir sus actividades vaporosas de esta noche; pero esta vez en la cómoda cama seca de gran tamaño de Bella. O en su propia cama. Ni siquiera le importaba en cuál, pero la cama de Bella estaba más cerca.

Ni siquiera habían pasado los créditos de la película cuando Edward había apagado la televisión y ya levantaba los platos de tentempiés.

—Vamos, muchachos. Es hora de acostarse.

—Yo quiero que mi mamá me acueste.

No hay nada en el mundo que iguale el chillido de un niño de seis años, pensó Edward con una sonrisa.

—No esta noche, Anthony. Ella ya está dormida. Tuvo un día muy difícil —la verdad era que Edward sabía que no estaría dormida. Sólo esperaba que no hubiera tenido el tiempo suficiente para volver a vestirse—. Pero si te apuras, te llevaré algo de comer a la cama.

Probablemente estaba asentando un precedente bastante peligroso, pero lo que funcionara le parecía muy bien.

—¿A mí también?

Seth se quedó a medio pasillo al oír eso. Sabía perfectamente bien que no se les permitía tener comida en sus habitaciones. Seth probablemente comería el tentempié, para luego tratar de acusar a Edward el día siguiente por habérselo dado. Edward podía casi escuchar las maquinaciones mentales del niño de nueve años al pensar.

—Sí Seth, a ti también. Métete en la cama y te lo llevaré en un momento.

Quizá si Edward se portaba muy, pero muy mal, Bella le daría un cachete. El mero pensamiento le hizo apurar aun más a los niños.

Los niños se acostaron más rápido que nunca, de eso estaba seguro Edward. Cinco minutos más tarde, se habían apagado sus luces y ambos estrechaban sus bolsas de fruta para comer en la oscuridad. Ambos también habían prometido a Edward que no le dirían a su mamá que habían llevado comida a sus habitaciones. A Edward le agradó que trataran de evitar que su mamá regañara a Edward. Se preguntó cuál de los niños sería el primero en confesarse con su mamá en la mañana.

En la sala, se detuvo para tapar a Elizabeth con una colcha, y puso los cojines del sofá en el suelo en caso de que se cayera. Entonces Edward escuchó cuando Bella cerró la llave de su ducha. Después de escuchar por la puerta de la habitación de los niños, el corazón de Edward se aceleró por la emoción. Los tres niños estaban profundamente dormidos y Bella estaba en su cuarto, y esperaba que estuviera desnuda; al parecer, la Navidad había llegado temprano este año.

Edward tocó suavemente a la puerta cerrada.

—Un momento…

La respuesta de Bella sonó sofocada. Él rezó por que no estuviera vistiéndose.

—Sólo soy yo, Bella. Abre la puerta.

El cerrojo de la puerta se movió y cuando se abrió la puerta se realizaron todas las fantasías de Edward. Bueno, no del todo… Ella vestía una bata de tela de toalla amarilla sin forma, que no era muy reveladora, pero le pareció a Edward que podía estar desnuda debajo de la bata, y tuvo esperanza.

—¿Dónde están los niños?

Bella miró más allá del hombro de Edward como si esperara verlos ahí, mirándolos.

—Están dormidos.

—¿Y Elizabeth?

—Dormida. Nada más estamos tú y yo, y con todo el tiempo del mundo. ¿Te mueres de hambre, o quieres que nos saltemos la cena para tomar primero el postre?

Sin esperar una respuesta, pues no quería una respuesta por temor a que pudiera ser la que no quería escuchar, Edward atrajo a Bella para abrazarla. Ella estaba todavía húmeda por el baño, y olía a jabón y champú; los mejores perfumes del mundo. La besó gustosamente, abriéndole la bata para acariciar sus caderas desnudas con las manos.

—Esperaba que me estuvieras esperando, y que no te hubieras vestido.

Sosteniéndole la cabeza con las manos, la besó profundamente, y saboreó la dulzura de sus labios. Edward quiso besarla profunda y completamente, en casi todas partes, hasta hacerla suplicar que siguiera. El interludio apresurado en el coche había sido maravilloso, pero habían dejado de disfrutar lo mejor; y él quería compensarlo esta noche.

—Paaaa-piiii…

Edward se tensó. Era el lloriqueo de una niña de tres años muy asustada porque se había despertado sola y en la oscuridad. Era un lloriqueo que significaba que Edward tendría que dejar de hacer lo que hacía e ir en su busca.

—¡Papi!

—No lo puedo creer… —gruñó Edward, y se apartó de Bella.

—Ser inoportuno es el don de los niños… —dijo Bella y suspiró al apartarse de él—. Pero cómo los queremos.

—Sí, cómo no —estoico, Edward cerró la bata de Bella y le ató el cinturón—. Guárdame mi lugar —dijo—. No quiero olvidarme de lo que hacía.

Pero en el fondo de su ser supo que Elizabeth estaría despierta durante horas y que tendría que llevarla a casa.

Y tendría que volver a esperarse hasta el sábado.

**QUE LES PARECIÓ? ! **

**LES AVISO, ESTAMOS CERCA DEL FINAL, ESTAMOS A SOLO TRES CAPITULOS, ASI QUE VAYAN PREPARANDOSE!**

**PROXIMAMENTE LES TRAERE NUEVA HISTORIA. LA TRADUCCION LA CONTINUARE EN SEPTIEMBRE, DEBIDO A LA FALTA DE TIEMPO QUE TENGO PARA TRADUCIR, PUES ESTOY CON MI TRABAJO DE GRADO!**

**GRACIAS POR SEGUIR ALLI**

**NOS VEMOS PRONTO…**

**BESOS!**

**PD. PROMETO RESPONDER SUS COMENTARIOS PROXIMAMENTE! xD**


	9. Chapter 9

**TITULO: AVISO OPORTUNO**

**AUTORA: ****DIANA GARCIA**

**TÍTULO ORIGINAL: HELP WANTED (2000)**

**GÉNERO: CONTEMPORÁNEO**

**PROTAGONISTAS: EDWARD CULLEN Y BELLA SWAN**

**ADAPTADO POR: MARS992**

**PERSONAJES DE: STEPHANIE MEYER**

**SIN FINES DE LUCRO…**

**VOLVIII! O/**

**LUEGO DE TANTO TIEMPO REGRESE, ESPERO DISFRUTEN ESTE CAPITULO =D**

Capítulo 9

Para su próxima salida con Edward, Bella se vistió elegantemente. Se puso su vestido diseñado por Halston, uno de sus favoritos, que había comprado dos años antes en Nueva York. La falda le llegaba a las rodillas y tenía el cuello alto, pero la tela de color azul marino se cruzaba en el talle, y enmarcaba un diamante de piel desnuda justo arriba de sus senos. Además, estaba totalmente abierto de la espalda, y la suave tela de la falda revoloteaba, y hacía que Bella se sintiera como Marilyn Monroe parada sobre la ventilación del metro.

Después de la última vez cuando Edward, y probablemente el mundo entero, había visto su ropa interior tan aburrida, Bella había decidido ser atrevida, y sacó de su cajón una pequeñísima braguita negra que alguna vez le habían regalado de broma. Su braguita era transparente con encaje negro, y tenía estratégicamente colocados unos pequeños corazones rojos, que no ocultaban nada, sino que llamaban la atención. Y aunque no se había animado a comprarse un liguero, Bella guardó sus pantis a cambio de unas medias que le llegaban a medio muslo.

Si Edward llegaba a ver su ropa interior esta noche, ella quería que valiera la pena la vista. Y finalmente, Bella se puso sus zapatos negros de tacón de aguja que había comprado mucho antes, pero que jamás había tenido ocasión de usar.

Cuando tocaron a la puerta Edward y Alice, ella estaba lista.

Edward silbó en son de admiración; una clara indicación para Bella de que habían valido la pena las horas que había tardado en vestirse, aparte de haberse dormido con rulos en el cabello la noche anterior.

—¡Madre de Dios!

Alice le sonrió.

—De verdad que te ves hermosa, Bella. Tu vestido es increíble. Y ahora, si me disculpáis, tengo cosas que hacer…

Al pasar a un lado de Bella y Edward, Alice entró a la casa y cerró la puerta tras de ella.

—Bella, te ves tan sabrosa que podría comerte viva.

Edward no se iba a andar con rodeos, pensó Bella, mareada en su abrazo.

Con sus tacones de aguja, Bella ya llegaba casi al cuello de Edward. Edward aprovechó su nueva altura para inclinarla hacia atrás al estilo de las películas de los años cuarenta. Bella estaba segura de que si la soltaba, se caería.

—Edward, ¡me voy a caer!

—No permitiré que te caigas.

La recorrió con los labios hasta acariciar el diamante de piel desnuda.

—¡Ay, Edward! —protestó Bella débilmente—. Nos pueden ver los niños.

Los labios de Edward regresaron a los suyos. La devoraban; su lengua la saboreaba, poseyéndola.

Luego subió sus labios para rozarle su cabello, su frente, y sus ojos cerrados antes de regresar para juntárselas de nuevo con su boca. Bella perdió toda noción de pensar en alejarlo de ella. Cuando finalmente le dio un último beso dulce y cortito para luego soltarla, Bella suspiró desilusionada. Había sido el beso del siglo.

La risa de Edward era temblorosa.

—Creo que más nos vale irnos de aquí para empezar nuestro tiempo juntos.

—¿Adónde vamos? Pensé que habíamos dicho que íbamos a la montaña de nuevo.

Edward echó una mirada a su vestido y zapatos.

—No estás vestida precisamente para ir a escalar montañas —dijo con tono seco.

—Pero traje mis zapatos de tenis. Simplemente pensé que si me vestía más elegante quizás me llevaras a algún restaurante de cadena de comida basura más fino que «Pollos Kentucky».

La verdad era que Bella sólo había querido vestirse así por Edward. Ella había estado pensado qué ponerse toda la semana, y había decidido que si su vestido de Halston se echaba a perder por andar escalando montañas, entonces habría sido por una buena causa.

—Yo tengo en mente otro lugar —le dijo Edward—. Es pequeño y menos conocido, pero tienen excelente comida y un ambiente bastante relajado. Creo que te gustará el lugar. Después de cenar podemos bailar.

Bella trató de pensar a cuál restaurante se refería, pero no pudo pensar en ninguno que estuviera en esta parte del pueblo.

—¿Qué lejos queda de aquí?

—Está por aquí cerquita —le aseguró Edward—. Nos llevará sólo un minuto para llegar.

—¿Para qué hora hiciste la reserva?

—No necesitamos una reserva —respondió, con una sonrisa dibujándose a los extremos de sus labios—. Allí siempre me guardan una mesa.

Bella no se dio cuenta de qué se trataba hasta que lo vio meterse por una calle residencial. Para entonces, Edward estaba sonriéndose abiertamente al darle respuestas enigmáticas. Al meterse en su lugar de aparcamiento, Edward bajó del coche y dio la vuelta al lado de ella para abrirle su portezuela con un ademán elegante.

—Bienvenida a la Casita Cullen —recorrió todo su cuerpo con la mirada, y Bella se fijó que tuvo que respirar profundamente antes de levantar la mirada para juntarla con la de ella—. Prometo que haré todo lo posible para hacer… Agradable tu visita.

Fue una decisión difícil, pero Bella decidió esperar hasta que estuvieran en el interior de la casa para tirarlo al suelo para aprovecharse de esa promesa.

—Esto es verdaderamente hermoso, Edward. Has hecho una magnífica labor. —El hombre tenía un gusto exquisito. A pesar de tener una niña de tres años, la casa estaba relucientemente limpia, y parecía recién salida de una tienda de diseño interior—. Mi casa jamás podría estar así, por mucho que intentara lograrlo.

El cuarto estaba decorado con casi todo blanco. La alfombra era blanca; las paredes blancas; y los muebles de un color casi blanco; contrastado con manchas explosivas de color en el arte colocado en las paredes y por los grandes tapetes.

La base de las paredes estaba pintada de color de malva que se desvanecía en un blanco puro al subir hacia el techo, y le daba al cuarto la sensación de ser enorme. Como últimos detalles, había espejos de arte moderno y plantas que crecían hacia el techo.

—Ahora sí que me alegro de haberme vestido más elegante —dijo Bella—. Te apuesto que jamás te quedas en tu ropa interior en este cuarto tan elegante. Yo sé que yo jamás subiría los pies en ninguno de esos sofás.

Bella estaba gratamente impresionada por lo detallista que era Edward para alcanzar la perfección. Su propia casa era amueblada cómodamente, pero no tenía los detalles tan elegantes que tenía esta casa.

—Me agrada que te guste —le dijo Edward, al parecer contento por la reacción de ella—. He tardado años en buscar cada pieza, pero me gusta cómo ha resultado. Alice me dijo que estaba loco al usar tantas cosas blancas mientras Elizabeth sea pequeña, pero los cuartos son muy pequeños y el blanco ayuda para agrandarlos. Y sí… —agregó con una sonrisa burlona—. Si me siento en todas partes en paños menores, así que adelante —subió y bajó las cejas como Groucho Marx—. Pero déjate los tacones si lo vas a hacer.

El cuarto estaba iluminado por casi cien velas que lo llenaban con sus llamas parpadeantes, que se reflejaban en los espejos y bailaban sobre las orillas pulidas de los muebles. La mayor parte de las velas se habían quemado casi hasta el final, como testimonio preciso del tiempo que había tardado Edward en ir por ella a su casa y traerla de nuevo. La dulce fragancia a incienso flotaba en el aire, y se mezclaba con un olor que afirmaba a Bella que Edward estaba preparando algo muy sabroso para la cena.

—¿Quieres que te lleve al recorrido oficial, o prefieres tomar una copa primero?

Edward recorrió su mano ligeramente sobre la piel desnuda de la espalda de Bella, y ella se estremeció ante su toque.

—El recorrido —le dijo.

Había un cuarto en especial que Bella quería ver.

—Dicho y hecho.

La planta baja era pequeña. La sala, cocina y baño llenaban todo el espacio. Todos los cuartos eran cálidos y acogedores, e incluso el baño inspiró un suspiro envidioso en Bella. La cocina era justo la que cualquier cocinero a la altura de Edward querría tener. Estaba reluciente y organizada a la perfección, y tan atrayente que Bella pensó durante un brevísimo momento que hasta ella podría cocinar ahí.

—Has hecho una labor maravillosa —le volvió a decir a Edward.

La expresión en la cara de Edward era una clara indicación de que no se había cansado de escuchar sus cumplidos.

—Y ahora, sigue la planta alta —dijo, y su sonrisa se convirtió en mirada impúdica—. Pero debo decirte que allí es donde vive el lobo feroz que se come a las mujeres semidesnudas. Si subes allí, corres el riesgo de jamás volver a ver la planta baja.

Mientras siguiera con ella ese lobo feroz, Bella decidió que no le importaría quedarse en la planta alta. Se lo dijo, y Edward le dio un beso que la dejó tambaleándose sobre sus tacones. Cuando por fin se separó de ella, Bella lo alcanzó de nuevo, pero Edward la esquivó, riéndose.

—Ven a ver el resto de la casa antes de atacarme. Esa es mi regla.

¿Atacarlo? Bueno, pues quizás fuera cierto, admitió Bella. Después de su pasión ardiente en el fondo de su camioneta, Bella lo había deseado constantemente, y la sensación había aumentado con el paso de cada día.

Las reglas que había fijado ella misma habían llegado a dejarle un sabor amargo en la boca. Quería rescindir el trato que ella misma había exigido que se cumpliera, pero temía que Edward se burlara de ella. En lugar de eso, esperaba que Edward le repitiera de nuevo que mejor rescindieran aquel trato para que ella tuviera la oportunidad de aceptarlo dignamente; y de esa manera racionalizarlo al decir que había sido idea sólo de Edward.

Subieron las escaleras a un descanso forrado con una suave alfombra azul cielo, y en esa parte las paredes eran de un blanco sutil con un borde de color que hacía lucir el color azul de la alfombra. La planta baja daba la impresión de grandes espacios abiertos. En la planta alta se palpaba serenidad.

En las paredes había cuadros de niños jugando, y aunque Bella no fuera muy conocedora del arte, reconocía la calidad de las pinturas. Una puerta directamente a su izquierda estaba entreabierta, y Bella pudo ver la gran cama ahí; era la habitación de Edward. Se le secó la garganta al sólo pensar en entrar, y arrastrar a Edward tras ella. Al parecer, él se fijó en la expresión que tenía en la cara, porque se rió.

—Vamos a dejar ese cuarto para el final del recorrido… —dijo, con voz grave—. Una vez que entremos ahí, tengo muchas cosas que quiero enseñarte, y nos llevará un largo rato para terminar el recorrido.

¡Fue el colmo! Ella había vivido pendiente de esa promesa durante toda la semana, y había pensado en mil maneras de decir que sí; maneras de ceder dignamente ante la seducción de Edward. Las manos de Edward descansaban en sus hombros y apenas la tocaban, pero para Bella era como si la estuvieran quemando. Ya estaba harta de luchar contra el deseo. Bella agarró la mano de Edward y lo atrajo hacia la puerta entreabierta.

—Quiero que me des ese recorrido ahora mismo… —susurró, hundiéndose en la promesa de los ojos verdes de Edward.

Edward apretó fuertemente su mano.

—Lo que quiera la dama, lo tendrá.

Con un sólo movimiento suave, deslizó su mano a la parte posterior de las rodillas de Bella, y la levantó entre sus brazos, apretándola contra su pecho como si fuera una niña. Sin embargo, Bella no se sentía como una niña.

Sus senos, libres de todo sostén por primera vez durante muchos años y excitados por el roce de la suave y sedosa tela del vestido durante toda la noche, ya estaban tan sensibles que Bella gimió cuando los rozó contra los duros músculos del pecho de Edward. Su gemido pareció descontrolar a Edward.

Al bajar la boca, Edward saboreó sus labios, y se los recorrió con su lengua antes de lanzarla hacia dentro de su boca. Los dedos de Bella recorrían los rizos cortos y cobrizos de Edward, al mismo tiempo que le sostenía por el cuello como si tuviera miedo de que se separara de ella. El beso fue ardiente y tórrido, y prometió todo lo que Bella tanto había soñado.

Con un pie, Edward abrió la puerta de la habitación. Pero en lugar de dirigirse directamente a la cama, como Bella deseaba silenciosamente, atravesó el cuarto al rincón en donde se encontraba un sillón azul, y logró tirar a Bella entre los suaves cojines sin separar sus bocas. Se profundizó el beso, y luego Edward se apartó de ella. Sin embargo, esperó hasta que Bella abrió los ojos para hablar.

—Bella, quiero mirarte… —dijo con un grave susurro.

A ella le excitaba eso. Lo único que quería Bella era darle placer. Edward desabrochó el broche del vestido al nivel de su cuello, y bajó el talle del vestido para liberar a sus senos que descansaban en la suave tela azul.

Edward la acarició con la mirada. Él se acomodó entre sus piernas, y entre ellos sólo estaba la tela delgada de su vestido. La cabeza de Bella se cayó hacia atrás, y descansó en el cojín. Casi con reverencia, tomó un seno entre sus dos manos, y lo acarició al amasarlo con los dedos antes de inclinarse la cabeza para tomar en su boca el duro pezón.

Bella por muy poco se elevó del sillón, pero el peso de él se lo impidió.

—¿Se siente rico, Bella? Dime que te gusta sentir mi boca en tus senos —le ordenó suavemente, mientras sus dedos acariciaban sus pezones y en ella surgía una descarga eléctrica por todo su cuerpo—. Dímelo —le volvió a insistir, y la respuesta de ella fue sólo otro gemido.

Volvió a esperar.

—Sí… —susurró ella.

La única experiencia que había tenido Bella con el sexo había sido limitada a su esposo, y jamás habían hablado durante el acto. Le parecía prohibido… Y excitante al mismo tiempo, así que las propias palabras de Edward enviaron descargas eléctricas por todo su cuerpo.

—No. Yo quiero que digas que te gusta sentir mi boca en tus senos. Dilo así, Bella.

Normalmente habría sido lo suficiente para hacerla sonrojarse, pero Bella ya estaba demasiado excitada para semejantes vergüenzas. Mientras el hecho siguió al dicho, Edward tomó su pezón hasta la profundidad de su boca. Bella le dijo lo que quiso. Titubeante, suavemente, le obedeció.

—Me gusta la sensación de tu boca… En mis senos.

El sólo pronunciar las palabras la excitó, al igual que a él. Bella ya estaba hundida en sensaciones que jamás había sentido antes, como si estuviera esclavizada a su toque. Habría dicho lo que le pidiera que dijera.

Lentamente, la boca de Edward la fue recorriendo hacia abajo, y acarició la parte inferior de sus senos para luego pasar a cubrir a su estómago con dulces besos. Y una vez más, se topó con una barrera de tela.

—Necesitamos deshacernos de este vestido… —murmuró, al ponerse en acción a cumplir con lo dicho.

Levantó su peso de sobre ella para quitarle rápidamente el vestido, y suspiró al verlo caer al suelo. Bella abrió los ojos al oír su fuerte jadeo. Fue entonces que recordó la ropa interior negra y las medias a medio muslo, y algo de su pudor natural volvió a apoderarse de ella.

—Pensé… —empezó a decir, enderezándose un poco; le hubiera gustado tener con qué taparse porque la había invadido la timidez.

—Lo que hayas pensado, me agrada mucho —le dijo Edward, y la acostó suavemente de nuevo.

Pero Bella estaba lista para pasar a la gran cama, para tocar todo el cuerpo musculoso de Edward, a deleitarse al pasar toda la noche en disfrutarse mutuamente.

—¿No piensas desvestirte? —preguntó.

—Todavía no —respondió suavemente Edward. La devoraba con su mirada, y en cada lugar que pasaba su mirada, ella sentía quemarse—. Todavía me falta mucho por explorarte primero. ¡Dios mío, Bella, eres tan hermosa…!

Y de repente, ella ya no se sintió avergonzada por la braguita negra de corazones y las medias a medio muslo. Él la hacía sentirse lujuriosa, pero al mismo tiempo muy deseada.

Siguió su mirada, y el dedo de Edward tocó el corazón rojo por el que se traslucían los rizos cafes de Bella. Ella jadeó cuando la tocó, y se separó un poco cuando éste deslizó los dedos por debajo de la tela.

Edward la miró a los ojos, y pareció comprender.

—Será maravilloso entre nosotros. Confía en mí.

Y ella confiaba en él. Pero en ese momento estaba desnuda y expuesta. Y entonces los dedos de Edward empezaron a acariciarla de nuevo, al deslizarlos por encima de los corazones, y por abajo de la orilla de raso de la tela, y todo su cuerpo se estremeció con pulsaciones de deseo. Edward se arrodilló entre sus piernas y subió su boca de nuevo a sus senos, mientras sus manos la frotaban levemente.

—Edward… —Bella pronunció su nombre a gemidos—. Deberías quitarte la ropa.

La respuesta de Edward llegó en la forma de un recorrido con su lengua desde sus senos ardientes hasta su estómago y luego hasta más abajo.

—¡Edward!

Esta vez no fue un gemido, sino un grito de sorpresa cuándo su boca caliente se juntó con la braguita negra, y su lengua ya trazaba la forma de los corazones rojos.

Pero él no la dejaba separarse de él. Sus manos eran como hierro de terciopelo, y la sostenían para explorarla. Era algo que Bella jamás había hecho; había oído hablar de eso, pero jamás lo había hecho. Se sentía increíble, pero al mismo tiempo le daba vergüenza. Entonces Bella sintió un pequeño tirón, y desapareció su braguita, al igual que sus protestas.

Su cálida boca buscaba y tocaba, y acariciaba igual que lo había hecho con sus senos, pero esta vez fue más mágica la sensación, más encantadora, y más prometedora.

Sólo cuando la había dejado gritando su nombre, y con el cuerpo estremeciéndose violentamente, Edward se separó para terminar de desvestirse. Luego la llevó a su cama, y se hicieron realidad todas las promesas que Edward le había hecho con sus ojos, con sus besos, y con sus palabras, hasta llegó el momento en que Bella no pudo recordar siquiera por qué se había abstenido. La recompensa por su sumisión valía muchísimo más que todos sus anteriores argumentos en contra.

—¿Tienes hambre?

Ella descansaba felizmente entre sus brazos, y su cuerpo aún temblaba cada vez que él se movía o la tocaba. Estaban entrelazados como dos cucharas pegadas, y Edward recorrió todo lo largo de su columna con un dedo. Su toque fue suficiente para que Bella se estremeciera de nuevo.

—Mmmm… —respondió ella, y se le acurrucó más de cerca, y disfrutó el roce de los vellos del pecho de Edward contra su espalda. Con una mano extendida hacia atrás, acarició las nalgas de Edward, y lo atrajo contra ella.

—Olvídalo… —murmuró Edward.

Bella no trató de resistirse cuando la giró y la volvió a besar profundamente.

Fue hasta más tarde que ella recordó la pregunta. Esta vez estaba envuelta entre sus brazos, y escuchaba el latido de su corazón.

—Sí, tengo hambre.

Para demostrar cuánto, Bella tomó el pezón de Edward en su boca y con la lengua trazó círculos alrededor de su aureola.

—Bueno, te daré algo a cambio de lo que me estás haciendo —le prometió con voz sedosa Edward—, pero definitivamente no lo que tengo en el horno en la planta baja.

Saciada de amor, tanto la mente como el estómago de Bella pasaron a recordar todas las deliciosas comidas que Edward había preparado para su familia. Se sentó y se quitó el cabello de sus ojos para mirarlo seriamente.

—¿Qué hay en el horno?

La mirada de Edward recorrió todo su cuerpo desnudo, y Bella casi tuvo que reconsiderar cuánta hambre tenía.

—Algo muy sabroso —le dijo—. Tendrás que acompañarme para verlo.

Bella saltó de la cama.

—Me muero de ganas.

Buscaba por entre la ropa tirada en el suelo, y por fin localizó su vestido. Empezó a vestirse.

—No, Bella. Si quieres probar la cena que hice, no puedes vestirte —cuando ella lo miró con asombro, él sonrió satisfecho de sí mismo—. Es otra de mis reglas de casa.

Al final, Bella se puso una larga bata azul que encontró colgada en la puerta. Edward le echó una mirada de sufrido, cuando ella le explicó que una bata realmente no era ropa. Pero tuvo que admitir que no había sido lo suficientemente explícito.

La conversación recordó a Bella la conversación que habían sostenido aquel día en medio de la entrada de su casa, cuándo ella casi le había suplicado lo mismo que había sucedido hoy. Además, le habría sido imposible andar desnuda por su casa. Ella tendría que pasar años enteros al lado de un hombre para sentirse suficientemente cómoda para hacer eso. Sin embargo, no le importaría que él anduviera desnudo, y se lo dijo. Al final, Edward sólo se puso unos calzoncillos y Bella casi se cayó por las escaleras por estarlo mirando mientras bajaba.

Bella estaba absolutamente segura de una cosa: Ya no iba a dictar ni una regla más respecto a la relación entre ellos. Le gustaban mucho más las reglas de él.

**QUE LES PARECIÓ? ! **

**A que todas aman las reglas de Edward?**

**PROXIMAMENTE LES TRAERE NUEVA HISTORIA. LA TRADUCCION LA CONTINUARE EN SEPTIEMBRE, DEBIDO A LA FALTA DE TIEMPO QUE TENGO PARA TRADUCIR, PUES ESTOY CON MI TRABAJO DE GRADO!**

**GRACIAS POR SEGUIR ALLI**

**NOS VEMOS PRONTO…**

**BESOS!**

**PD. PROMETO RESPONDER SUS COMENTARIOS PROXIMAMENTE! xD**


	10. Chapter 10

**TITULO: AVISO OPORTUNO**

**AUTORA: ****DIANA GARCIA**

**TÍTULO ORIGINAL: HELP WANTED (2000)**

**GÉNERO: CONTEMPORÁNEO**

**PROTAGONISTAS: EDWARD CULLEN Y BELLA SWAN**

**ADAPTADO POR: MARS992**

**PERSONAJES DE: STEPHANIE MEYER**

**SIN FINES DE LUCRO…**

**VOLVIII! O/**

**LUEGO DE TANTO TIEMPO REGRESE, ESPERO DISFRUTEN ESTE CAPITULO =D**

Capítulo 10

La cena que los esperaba en el horno fue aun mejor que una compensación por tener que dejar la comodidad de la cama, decidió Bella. Edward había preparado una maravillosa merienda que Bella habría pensado que sólo se podría conseguir en un restaurante, pero ésta era aun mejor. Había champaña, caviar, luz de velas y música. Cruzaron largas miradas y caricias suaves, y la excitaba el mero aspecto del hombre frente a ella.

—Es perfecto todo esto —le dijo en voz baja, mientras él le servía más vino en una copa de cristal cortado—. Y tú eres perfecto.

Edward se detuvo a medio paso y colocó la botella en el suelo para darle un beso. Cuando se separó, ella estaba dispuesta a olvidarse de la comida.

—Vamos a la planta alta… —susurró mientras él se enderezaba.

—Disfruta la cena —dijo Edward, sonriéndole—. No quiero verte cansada. Quiero que estés llena de energía para lo que tengo planeado.

Bella levantó la mirada y se le secó la garganta a pesar de la copa de vino que sostenía en la mano.

—¿Qué es lo que tienes planeado? —logró preguntarle al fin.

Edward se limitó a sacudir la cabeza.

—De decírtelo, ya no sería sorpresa. No te preocupes, Bella. Te prometo que se trata de algo que te va a gustar muchísimo —de repente, a Bella ya no le interesó la comida tan deliciosa. Estaba segura de que Edward notaría el vapor que despedía su cuerpo—. En cambio, si sigues mirándome de esa manera, jamás llegaremos al postre.

Bella se levantó y dejó que la bata se le cayera de los hombros.

«Quizá no fuera tan difícil estar desnuda, después de todo…»

—Yo ya sé lo que quiero para el postre —dijo.

Apenas tuvo tiempo para pronunciar las palabras antes de ser alzada por los brazos de Edward de nuevo. Llegaron hasta el primer escalón antes de tener que darse cuenta del preciso espesor de la alfombra blanca de Edward. Después descubrieron que el sofá también era bastante cómodo, y finalmente Bella decidió que el piso de la cocina no era tan duro como parecía.

—¿Entonces?

Estaban al pie del camino de la entrada a la casa de Bella, cuando Edward apagó el motor del Jeep. Al este el cielo estaba apenas pintándose con tonos de rosa y gris con la primera luz del amanecer, y el frío de la madrugada cobijaba al desierto.

Acurrucada bajo el brazo de Edward, Bella luchó por enderezarse suficientemente para encararlo. No comprendía del todo que era lo que le preguntaba él.

—¿Entonces, qué?

—¿Entonces qué tal mañana?

—Bueno, en primer lugar —Bella lo corrigió con una dulce sonrisa—, mañana es hoy.

—De acuerdo, ¿Entonces qué tal hoy?

Hablaba perfectamente en serio. Después de una noche tan formidable, ella no comprendía qué pudo haber sucedido.

—¿Qué tal hoy qué, Edward?

—Qué tal si hoy te beso en el pasillo. ¿O vas a insistir que siga atrapándote fuera de tu puerta a la hora que sales al trabajo?

Bella se rió. Ya estaba cansada de imponer reglas para la relación entre ellos. Definitivamente estaba enamorada; Edward la hacía muy feliz y no tenía ningún caso tratar de ocultarlo.

—Me puedes besar en el pasillo y fuera —le dijo—, y en la cocina, y en cualquier otra parte que se te ocurra.

—Me gusta cómo suena eso.

Los labios de Edward estaban cerca de los suyos, y Bella deslizó la mano detrás de su cabeza para acercarlo más a ella.

—A mí también me gusta… —murmuró contra sus labios—. Muchisisísimo.

Ya había amanecido por completo antes de que Edward por fin bajara su ventanilla para usar su llave para abrir la verja. Afortunadamente, los niños seguían profundamente dormidos cuando llegaron a la casa.

—Hola.

A pesar del bostezo de Alice, habría sido imposible no notar su gran sonrisa, pero Bella logró no sonrojarse.

—Buenos días. Gracias por quedarte con los niños.

—No hay problema —dijo Alice con un gesto, que hizo caso omiso del agradecimiento de Bella—. ¿Me imagino que os divertisteis?

Bella caminó a la cocina y dejó a Edward a soportar solo las burlas de Alice, aunque no pudiera más que sonreírse al escuchar el intercambio verbal en el otro cuarto. Era asombroso que alguna vez pudiera haber sentido celos de Alice. Ahora Bella daba las gracias a Dios porque Edward y Alice fueran amigos. Alice le había regalado algo maravilloso la noche anterior, y Bella jamás lo olvidaría. No sólo le había regalado Alice una noche libre a Bella, sino que le había regalado a Edward.

Las próximas dos semanas fueron las mejores de la vida de Bella. Regresaba todas las tardes del trabajo no sólo a disfrutar de los manjares culinarios de Edward sino de sus besos, y se encontraba mirando al reloj, ansiosa de que llegara la hora cuando finalmente podrían acostar a los niños.

Edward todavía se iba a su casa todas las noches, pero mucho más tarde que antes, dejándoles suficiente tiempo para hablar, para reírse y para explorar su relación.

Los niños se habían adaptado muy bien al cambio, y Seth sólo se había sonreído al encontrarlos besándose al entrar a la cocina. Al principio, Elizabeth se sintió un poco celosa por dejar de ser la única novia de Edward, pero se adaptó rápidamente al descubrir que ahora tenía a dos adultos con quienes podía jugar.

La única nube oscura que amenazaba con destruir la felicidad de Bella era el fin del verano que se avecinaba. Su relación actual con Edward era como si vivieran juntos, y a Bella le inquietaba pensar en aquel día cuando Seth y Anthony regresarían a la escuela, y todo volvería a la normalidad en su casa. Bella reconocía que ya no quería volver a esa normalidad. Ella quería a Edward.

Cuando llamó Alice esa tarde, su voz casi rechinaba de la emoción. Bella se dio cuenta de que algo había sucedido y que se trataba de algo bueno.

—Hola, Bella. Espero que no estés ocupada ni nada, pero llegó una carta al buzón de Edward que me imagino que esperaba.

—Claro, Alice. Lo llamaré.

A Bella no le importaba que Edward se diera cuenta de su gran interés al sentarse directamente a su lado cuando éste contestó el teléfono. Elizabeth estaba en el jardín, jugando con los niños. ¿Qué podría tener tanta importancia?

El feliz grito de Edward casi tumbó a Bella, y los tres niños corrieron a la cocina para ver qué había sucedido. Con los niños moliendo la paciencia a los adultos y subiéndose a sus piernas, a Bella le fue imposible oír lo que decía Edward. Al fin logró acallarlos justo a tiempo para escuchar el final de la conversación.

—Ali, no hay palabras para agradecerte lo que hayas hecho por mí. Te debo mucho. Tendré que pagarte comisión, si es que logro cobrar alguna.

Edward colgó el teléfono y se volvió a su atento público.

—Una casa editorial compró mi libro.

—¿Tu libro? —Bella estaba confundida—. Pensé que escribías para una revista.

—Los artículos para la revista pagan las cuentas y compran la comida —contestó, encogiéndose de hombros—, pero siempre tengo dos o tres libros circulando por las editoriales. Siempre me los han rechazado. Hasta ahora…

—¡Qué bien!

Seth salió corriendo, al parecer emocionado, pero no lo suficiente como para permanecer con los adultos. Como sombras, Anthony y Elizabeth siguieron su ejemplo en palabra y acción, y los tres desaparecieron hacia el interior de la habitación de Anthony, y cerraron la puerta tras ellos.

—Eso es fabuloso, Edward.

Bella estaba asombrada. Le parecía que no había nada que este hombre no supiera hacer. Ni siquiera se había enterado ella de que estuviera escribiendo un libro. De hecho, ya se daba cuenta de que había muchísimo que no sabía de Edward, y muchísimo que quería aprender.

—Sabes lo que significa esto, ¿verdad?

La cara de Edward se iluminaba de felicidad. Bella también sonreía, realmente feliz por las buenas noticias.

—¿Que ahora que eres famoso, tendré que pagarte mucho más?

—No —dijo Edward—. Significa que Agosto será mi mes de la buena suerte. Y significa que tendremos que hacer algo muy especial para festejarlo.

Bella ya había aprendido que siempre le gustaban las ocurrencias de Edward para festejar las cosas.

—¿Qué tenías en mente? —le preguntó, de la manera más provocativa que pudo.

—Bueno, para empezar —le dijo Edward, ahora con una mirada seria—, creo que debemos casarnos.

—No bromees —se rió Bella, pero verdaderamente le pareció todo menos broma. Le pareció tangible y correcto.

—Hablo en serio, Bella. Piensa en todas las ventajas.

—Ya sé… —dijo Bella. Se apoyó en él cuando Edward se sentó en un banco, y la abrazó de manera natural—. Tú sabes cocinar y reparar el refrigerador al mismo tiempo —Edward no dijo nada, pero la volvió para mordisquearle el cuello—. Aún no podemos discutir algo tan serio como el matrimonio.

—Pues está bien —accedió Edward, al calentar un punto justo abajo del oído de Bella con su cálido aliento—. Pero en cuanto Seth y Anthony me empiecen a decir papi, la gente nos tirará de locos si no estamos casados.

Era difícil centrarse en lo que decía, pero Bella logró organizar sus pensamientos suficientemente para responder.

—Entonces no les diremos que te llamen papi.

—Ya me preguntaron si no me importa si me dicen así, y yo les di permiso.

Entonces Edward cesó la conversación, al acallar la respuesta de ella al simplemente abrazarla y besarla hasta que ella se olvidó de su propio nombre.

—Además —continuó, cuando Bella se había quedado sofocada y mucho más allá de poder recordar el tema de la conversación original—, cuando empieces a traer al mundo a mis bebés, ¿qué apellido les vamos a dar? Espero que no pienses ponerles el apellido de tu exmarido…

Bella tardó un momento en reaccionar.

—¿Tener hijos? ¿Estás completamente loco, Edward? Voy a cumplir treinta y cuatro años dentro de un mes. Ya soy demasiado mayor para pensar en tener más hijos. Ahora sí que te pasaste.

Bella se rió al decir las palabras, pero de verdad, había algo en lo que decía él; algo suave y cálido y prometedor; algo que había pensado que había pasado a su olvido mucho antes.

Al parecer, Edward se dio cuenta de que Bella titubeaba, porque sonrió, sintiéndose confiado en sí mismo.

—Cásate conmigo, Bella, y lo discutiremos.

Bella meneó la cabeza de manera enfática. Ella apenas estaba adaptándose a la novedad de besarlo en la casa.

—Es demasiado precipitado. Apenas nos conocemos.

—Yo he estado solo durante casi dos años, Bella, y para mí ha sido más que suficiente. He experimentado mucho. Conozco el tipo de mujeres que hay por allí, y sé exactamente el tipo de mujer que quiero. Y la mujer a quien quiero es a ti. Te quiero a ti, quiero a tus hijos y quiero tu amor; con todo y tu afán de ser mandona.

Edward la apretujó contra su pecho para no darle ninguna oportunidad de refutar por la última palabra. Esperó hasta sentirla quieta antes de seguir.

—¿Cuántos años llevas sola, Bella? ¿A cuántos hombres has conocido durante todos esos años, y cuántas veces te has sentido así?

Siempre había estado sola, admitió Bella. Por lo menos así parecía. Había conocido literalmente a cientos de hombres, y jamás había funcionado con ninguno.

—Siempre, cientos, nunca.

Sus palabras sonaron amortiguadas por la camisa de Edward, contra la cual Bella tenía la cara acurrucada, pero parecía comprender.

—Yo también. Acéptalo, Bella Swan. Es nuestro destino. Ahora estás conmigo, y jamás te voy a soltar.

FIN…

**CHICAS RECUERDEN QUE MIS HISTORIAS SON ADAPTACIONES, YO NO DECIDO LO QUE SUCEDE. HACE POCO RECIBI UNOS REVIEWS DE PERSONAS SIN CUENTA CON ALGUNOS COMENTARIOS Y SOLO QUERIA DECIRLES QUE AGRADEZCO SUS OPINIONES, PERO RECUERDEN QUE YO NO SOY LA AUTORA ORIGINAL...**

**ESPERO VERLAS EN MI PROXIMA HISTORIA**

**NOS VEMOS PRONTO…**

**BESOS!**


	11. EPILOGO

**TITULO: AVISO OPORTUNO**

**AUTORA: ****DIANA GARCIA**

**TÍTULO ORIGINAL: HELP WANTED (2000)**

**GÉNERO: CONTEMPORÁNEO**

**PROTAGONISTAS: EDWARD CULLEN Y BELLA SWAN**

**ADAPTADO POR: MARS992**

**PERSONAJES DE: STEPHANIE MEYER**

**SIN FINES DE LUCRO…**

**VOLVIII! O/**

**LUEGO DE TANTO TIEMPO REGRESE, ESPERO DISFRUTEN ESTE CAPITULO =D**

El 31 de agosto amaneció caluroso y despejado. Bella ya estaba levantada para ver el primer rayo del sol sobre el horizonte. Había dormido con rizadores en el cabello por lo que juraba ser la última vez en su vida.

Abrió de un empujón a la puerta de su hijo mayor y Bella sonrió. Extendido de esa manera, Seth casi alcanzaba a tocar los dos extremos de la cama. Había crecido y había madurado tanto últimamente, que Bella tuvo que suspirar al verlo. Ya parecía más un adolescente que el niño que había sido hasta hace muy poco. Dentro de unos cuantos años sería todo un adulto.

—Seth, ya es hora de levantarte —dijo, sacudiéndolo ligeramente a través de la colcha.

—¿Sí? —dijo al sacar la cabeza de abajo de la almohada—. Sí, mamá, ahora voy.

Gruñó al sentarse, y Bella se sonrió para ir a la habitación de Anthony. Los niños habían esperado durante semanas este día con tanto gusto, que Bella no pensaba encontrarse con ninguna oposición de sus partes.

Al abrir la puerta de Anthony, Bella encontró a su niño de seis años ya levantado, y trataba de abrochar los botones en los puños de su camisa blanca de vestir.

—Te levantaste bien temprano, mi vida —dijo Bella, al apartar un fleco de cabello de su frente, y lo ayudó a meter la mano por la otra manga larga de su camisa—. ¿Por qué no te esperas hasta después del desayuno para terminar de vestirte?

—Está bien —dijo Anthony poniéndose de pie—. ¿Viene Edward a preparar el desayuno?

—Hoy no, mi rey —le contestó. Bella le sonrió, sintiéndose feliz—. Mañana sí, y pasado mañana, y de ahí en adelante también —agregó.

—¡Qué bien!

Anthony corrió por el pasillo frente a ella, y la cola de su camisa blanca apenas tapaba la ropa interior de Hombre Murciélago que llevaba. Bella lo siguió sin prisa.

—¡Qué bien! —murmuró para sí misma—. Muy, pero que muy bien.

En la cocina, Bella preparó el café y luego preparó unos gofres congelados para el desayuno. Ambos muchachos los disfrutaron. Después de todo, llevaban casi tres meses sin probar nada instantáneo.

Antes de las diez de la mañana, los dos niños estaban vestidos y ya se quejaban de las corbatas. Bella tenía los nervios de punta, pero logró una sonrisa al recordarle a Anthony que no saliera de la casa y que no se metiera en la tierra. Ya tocaba la hora en que tendría que cambiarse de su bata de baño.

Ya en su habitación, Bella echó una mirada a las pertenencias a su alrededor que habían sido suyas solamente durante tanto tiempo. Después de hoy, al lado de sus zapatos descansaría un par de zapatos de hombre en el suelo, y tendría que hacer espacio en el armario para la ropa de él. Habría otra persona a quien atender, y por quien preocuparse, y a quien cuidar. Dos personas más, de hecho.

Y habría alguien a quien peinar de trenzas, y alguien que lloriquearía a la hora de acostarse, y quien la llamaría a medianoche. Pero sobretodo, habría un alguien que a Bella la abrazaría y ahora la casa iba a estar llena de amor; más allá de todo lo que Bella había soñado en su vida entera.

Ella estaba aterrada, y al mismo tiempo estaba delirante de felicidad. Había experimentado momentos de cada emoción todos los días durante las últimas semanas, hasta que las dos emociones se habían mezclado en una constante emoción de… La realización de la felicidad. No cabía la menor duda de que el mes de Agosto era un mes de muy buena suerte.

Tanya sería su madrina, y Alice estaría allí con Jake. Edward había pedido a Seth que fuera su padrino, y Seth se sentía tan importante que casi se reventaba de la felicidad. Anthony sería el paje de los anillos, y Elizabeth sería la paje de flores, y aparte del juez del registro civil, eran los únicos invitados; se trataba de invitar sólo a un reducido grupo de buenos amigos para festejar el día más maravilloso de su vida.

Alice se había ofrecido a llevarse a los tres niños durante unos cuantos días, para que Edward y Bella pudieran pasar a solas su luna de miel, pero ambos habían rechazado la idea; los dos estaban ansiosos de empezar a integrar a su nueva familia. Después de que los niños se acostaran por las noches, festejarían a su manera, y quizá pudieran empezar a engendrar a alguno de los nuevos elementos de la familia; pues Edward casi había logrado convencerla de tener más hijos.

Ocho cortas semanas. ¡Qué cambios habían traído a su vida esas cuantas semanas veraniegas!, pensó Bella con una sonrisa. Cuando había puesto el anuncio para buscar a una ama de llaves, Bella jamás había soñado con que ese empleo se convirtiera en trabajo fijo, y mucho menos en un empleo permanente. Pero en aquel entonces, ella jamás se había permitido el lujo de soñar.

Edward le había enseñado el arte de soñar, junto con tantas otras cosas. Y anoche, al acurrucarse entre sus brazos, Edward había prometido enseñarle otra cosa, aunque dijo que probablemente tardaría muchos años en enseñárselo. Le dijo con un tono solemne, que si sueñas fuertemente con algo, al fin y al cabo, tus sueños se convertirán en realidades.

Y Bella ya le creyó. Sus dos sueños, ambos con rizos cobres y ojos verdes, llegarían en cualquier momento. Bella sonrió con gran emoción al esperarlos, y sacó su nuevo vestido blanco de su ropero.

**GRACIAS POR SEGUIR ALLI**

**NOS VEMOS PRONTO…**

**BESOS!**

**NUEVA HISTORIA**

**LA NOVIA DEL ****HIGHLANDER**

**Escocia, siglo XV**

Dos hombres, unidos por lazos de sangre y por una maldición que aterra a su clan, están condenados a llevar una vida sombría y sometida a deseos extraños e incontrolables.

Solamente el matrimonio con mujeres que no compartan la naturaleza de esos deseos podrá liberarlos y dar una nueva vida a su clan. Mujeres dispuestas a enfrentar peligros e intrigas, con la fuerza de su amor.

Con su personalidad cautivadora, Bella Swan es la mujer ideal para liberar a Edward Cullen de la maldición. Para Bella también, el matrimonio es el único medio de escapar de una situación dramática, por esa razón acepta casarse con ese hombre desconocido, sin imaginar la pasión que él despertará en ella y la batalla que tendrá que afrontar para salvar a su marido y al amor que los une.


End file.
